Fate Steps In
by MindyMouse
Summary: What I would have preferred to happen after At World's End. Starts right after Elizabeth is made Pirate Lord of Singapore.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_. I do, however, work for Disney and I own Disney stock. Does that count?

**AN:** This story was originally a word document full of comments so my sister and friends - the only readers I've ever had in the past - would understand me. I realized today that in posting this story those author's notes I had sprinkled liberally throughout got lost. Thus the meaning behind the title was lost. I was playing around while packing to move and came up with this solution. Part of me feels it makes the story cheesier, part of me likes it. To clarify, neither is hearing the song, rather, the idea behind it comes to them.

In a separate vein, I am moving across the country this week and updates will be sparse. I apologize. However, I am moving to the Orlando area to pick up my position at Walt Disney World again. Being so close to Pirates of the Caribbean the ride will only serve to inspire me, I'm sure.

* * *

Preface

"When you wish upon a star,  
Makes no difference who you are.  
Anything your heart desires will come to you.

If your heart is in your dream,  
No request is too extreme;  
When you wish upon a star as dreamers do.

Fate is kind;  
She brings to those who love  
The sweet fulfillment of  
Their secret longing.

Like a bolt out of the blue  
Fate steps in and sees you through,  
When you wish upon a star your dreams come true."

* * *

Standing on the deck of the _Black Pearl _as it sailed through the warm waters of the Caribbean, Elizabeth Swann Turner sighed. She didn't know where the idea came from, but it was somehow now etched permanently on her mind. As she looked up at the stars shining brightly in the night sky, she cried knowing nothing was that simple. Her situation was proof enough of that.

Despite this dark knowledge, Elizabeth found herself choosing a particularly bright star and closing her eyes. She didn't think anything specific or say anything out loud. She let her heart do the wishing, unable to give herself even the tiniest sliver of hope that speaking would provide. She needed her husband.

* * *

Guiding the _Flying Dutchman_ through the still seas of world's end, Will Turner had the same problem. He was just as confused about the thought's origin as his wife, though neither knew it of course. He snorted in disgust at the saccharine sentiment. If it were true, he wouldn't be aboard this ship so far from his Elizabeth it was unfathomable.

Even though he hated himself for trying, Will spared the stars above a look. One shone more brilliantly than the rest, beckoning him. He looked away, unable to bring himself to try it, but unable to stop his heart from screaming its deepest desire. He needed his wife.


	2. Before the Storm

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_. I do, however, work for Disney and I own Disney stock. Does that count?

**AN:** This is a verbatim transcription of several scenes in _At World's End_. They are necessary to set up the rest of the story.

The "Captain's Logs" are designed to give insight into the characters' brains. I'm not English, but they are. Or were. So some things (i.e. honourable) are spelled the English way rather than the American way in their log entries.

If you catch any errors, please let me know so I can fix them. I am a perfectionist and stickler for details.

* * *

Chapter 1

_Captain's Log_

_It feels so strange, writing that, seeing that. Nevertheless, it's the truth. When I think back to that little girl, singing on the crossing from England and talking about how fascinating it would be to meet a pirate, I can't help but smile at how far I've come. No longer am I simply the daughter of the Governor of Port Royal. I'm a Pirate Lord. The heir to Sao Feng of Singapore. Captain of_ The Empress_._

_It's bittersweet, of course. The losses have been far too many. But despite the costs, I would rather die fighting Beckett than ignore his heinous actions. My father – I can't even think about that. If Will hadn't been there, I don't know what I would have done. Now James is gone too, died to save me. He finally chose a side and look at the price he paid for it. _

_I suppose that's what we all do when faced with the possible and real consequences of our actions – we choose a side. And all too often, people get hurt. Betrayal begets betrayal and then who can we trust? Trust is a dangerous thing, but without it I do believe we would all cease to exist. And though Jack and Barbossa and even Will, to a degree, have shown me I can't trust them, I do. It's me I don't trust. It seems like all I do ends up hurting people or causing their deaths. I can't help but wonder – if I hadn't thrown myself in with Will between Jack and the Navy, what would have happened? I might still have my father and James might well be alive, but Will would have been hanged, I'm certain of it. And part of me would have died with him. _

_But now after all of this, I feel more trapped than ever. My family is gone. My friends are gone (or at least questionable). My innocence is gone. I barely have any hope left. I feel I've lost everything. Everything but Will._

_Then again, I don't know that's true anymore. I betrayed him and I know he'll never trust me again. Maybe he feels the same way, but I know in my heart that anything he does is for someone else, not for himself. I will admit, I was surprised when his motives for rescuing Jack came out, but I'm not upset with him. I've long since forgiven him. I know he does not feel the same about me. Let's face it – I'm nowhere near as honourable or noble as he. And I know he's hurt by my actions and choices. I just don't know how to fix it. I don't know if I can. _

_I'd like to think that my love for him and his for me will overcome all of this, but there's a darker, jaded part of me that says I'm not good enough for Will Turner. The man tries to keep me safe and protected even when he's furious with me! He held me when I wanted to follow my father at World's End, though I'm almost sure a part of Will wished I had. He comforted me when I'm sure he wanted to shake me. He first offered to go after Jack when he thought it would make me happy. In Singapore he kept me from being killed though we hadn't truly spoken in months. I love him so much, how can he possibly feel the same after what I've done? _

_And I don't know how he'll react when he finds out what I've become in the few short days we've been apart. I love him with every fiber of my being, but can he ever trust me again? Does he still love me? Have I destroyed any chance of us being happy together? And what of Tia Dalma's constant warnings about destiny and fate and consequences? What do they mean?_

_I must go – we've arrived at Shipwreck Cove. I can't wait to see the looks on Barbossa and Jack's faces when they hear the news. Though it's doubtful, maybe that will brighten my outlook._

_Captain Elizabeth Swann_

* * *

The rest of the Brethren Court was already assembled, so Captain Elizabeth Swann hurried from her ship to the meeting hall. From the doorway, she heard Jack argue that they wait for the arrival of Sao Feng and knew she needed to explain.

"Sao Feng is dead," she announced clearly, stepping inside the meeting hall. "He fell to the _Flying Dutchman_." Ignoring the shocked and unhappy din that erupted, she confidently drew her sword and stabbed it into the globe alongside those of the eight other Pirate Lords.

"And named you captain?!" Jack exclaimed indignantly. "They're just giving the bloody title away!"

Elizabeth ignored him. "Listen to me! Our location has been betrayed. Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett and they're on their way here."

"Who is this betrayer?" demanded Gentleman Jocard.

"Not likely anyone among us," Barbossa tried to soothe the court.

Suddenly noticing the absence of her fiancé, Elizabeth looked around. "Where's Will?"

"Not among us," Jack answered.

Barbossa laid the groundwork for his suggestion. "But it matters not how they found us. The question is what will we do now that they have?"

"We fight!" Elizabeth asserted, not expecting them to laugh at her.

Mistress Ching stood and pronounced, "Shipwreck Cove is a fortress! A well-supplied fortress! There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us."

"There be a third course," Barbossa smoothly interjected. "In another age at this very spot the First Brethren Court captured the sea goddess and bound her in her bones," he paused, taking them all in. "That was a mistake. Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye. But opened the door to Beckett and his ilk!

"Better were the days when mastery of seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone – yeh all know this to be true! Gentlemen. Ladies. We must free Calypso."

The Pirate Lords were silent for a moment before chaos erupted. The others were not happy with Barbossa's proposal.

"Shoot him!" demanded Captain Ammand.

Gentleman Jocard called, "Cut out his tongue!"

Jack smirked to himself, offering his compromise. "Shoot him and cut out his tongue then shoot his tongue! And trim that scraggly beard of his!"

"Sao Feng would have agreed with Barbossa," Tai Huang asserted, ignoring his new captain.

"Aye," Barbossa nodded at the other pirate.

"Calypso was our enemy then. She will be our enemy now!" Jocard disagreed.

"And it's unlikely her mood's improved," Chevall added.

Villanueva stood and faced down the taller Frenchman, waving his pistol. "I would still agree with Sao Feng – we release Calypso!"

"You threaten me?"

"I silence you!"

Chevall punched Villanueva in the nose, causing the other to fire his gun at the ceiling. Within mere seconds, Elizabeth, Jack and Barbossa witnessed a complete breakdown of any kind of pseudo-civilized discourse as the other Pirate Lords and their delegations began brawling as if they were in the Faithful Bride on Tortuga.

"This is madness!" she declared, watching in shock as the pirates fought each other.

Jack leaned slightly across Barbossa to correct her. "This is politics."

She frowned at what she considered idiocy. "Meanwhile our enemy is bearing down upon us."

"If they not be here already," Barbossa added cryptically, glancing at the others.

He waited vainly hoping the fight would end quickly on its own. When it did not and he was fed up with the waiting, the Lord of the Caspian Sea climbed onto the table, raised his pistol and fired a warning shot. When he was sure he had their attention once again, he spoke. "It was the first Court wot imprisoned Calypso. We should be the ones to set her free and in her gratitude she will see fit to grant us boons."

"Who's boons? Your boons? Utterly deceptive twaddle-speak, says I" Jack retorted.

The older man returned to the floor and gave him a challenging look. "If yeh have a better alternative, please, share."

Jack thought for a moment before looking Barbossa straight in the eye. "Cuttlefish... eh? Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends the cuttlefish." He sauntered around Ammand and his crew and stopped to speak to Mistress Ching's bodyguards. "Flipper glorious little sausages. Pin 'em up together and they'll devour each other without a second thought. Human nature, init? Or… or, fish nature."

Standing behind the blind Pirate Lord of the Pacific, Jack leaned over the back of her chair, resting his hands on her shoulders and ignoring her bodyguards' threats. "So yes, we could hole up here well-provisioned and well-armed and half of us would be dead within the month." He released her to straighten and again speak directly to each bodyguard. "Which seems quite grim to me anyway you slice it."

Jack moved on towards Jocard, only to be hindered in his progress by a large African pirate. "Or, uh," he edged around the man. "As my learned colleague so naively suggests, we can release Calypso. And we can pray that she will be merciful…" He bent and looked into the eyes of Villanueva's First Mate. "I rather doubt it. Can we in fact pretend that she is anything other than a woman scorned like which fury Hell hath no? We cannot." Jack stopped when he finally arrived at the opposite end of the table from Barbossa. "Res ipsa loquitur, tabula in naufragio, we are left with but one option. I agree with – and I cannot believe the words are coming out of me mouth –" he grimaced, clearly dreading continuing. " – Captain Swann. We must fight."

"You've always run away from a fight," Barbossa asserted, pointing out Jack's hypocrisy and starting yet another childish argument between the two.

"Have not!"

"Yeh have so!"

"Have not!"

"Yeh have so!"

"Have not!"

"Yeh have so and you know it!"

"Have not – slander and calumny! I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit that here now that is what we all must do. We must fight… to run away."

"Aye!" Gibbs agreed.

The other gathered pirates cheered at that sentiment.

"As per the Code, an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the Pirate King," Barbossa continued, looking smug and determined to get his way.

"You made that up!" Jack accused.

"Did I now? I call on Cap'n Teague, keeper of the Code."

Jack's face fell. He did not want to see or hear from Captain Teague.

"Sri Sumbhadjee proclaims this all to be folly!" started one of the Pirate Lord's assistants. "Hang the code! Who cares –"

Whatever else the man was going to say was cut off when he was shot dead.

"The Code is the law," Teague proclaimed darkly, entering the room. "Yer in my way, boy," he muttered, prompting Jack to move. A small wave of his hand brought two elderly men struggling to carry the large Pirata Codex into the room to lay it out on the table.

"The Code…" whispered Pintel in awe.

"…as set forth by Morgan and Bartholomew," Ragetti finished.

At Teague's whistle, a very familiar looking dog carrying keys in his mouth bounded in. Pintel and Ragetti looked at each other in shock.

"Tha' can't…? How'd it…?" Ragetti sputtered.

Teague looked up. "Sea turtles, mate," he explained simply.

Uncle and nephew smiled in amusement. "Sea turtles," Pintel murmured.

The canine barked once before turning and bounding out of the room. Meanwhile, the Keeper of the Code unlocked and opened the large book before turning carefully to the correct page. He ran a slender finger along the worn parchment before declaring, "Ah, Barbossa is right."

Jack would not give up so easily. "Hang on a minute." He stepped over to examine the text himself. Elizabeth was struck by the similarities between her on-again, off-again friend and this mysterious Keeper of the Code but said nothing. "It shall be the duties of the King to declare war… parlay with shared adversaries… Fancy that."

Capitaine Chevall frowned. "There's not been a king since the first court and that's not likely to change."

"Not likely," Teague agreed before retreating to the corner to pluck at a small guitar.

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked Gibbs in confusion.

"See the Pirate King is elected by popular vote…"

"…And each pirate only ever votes for hisself," Barbossa finished.

"I call for a vote!" Jack smiled despite, or perhaps because of, their groans.

"I vote for Ammand, the Corsair," began Captain Ammand.

"Capitaine Chevall, the penniless Frenchman," called Chevall.

"Sri Sumbhadjee votes for Sri Sumbhadjee," Sumbhadjee's new second-in-command stated.

The other lords each shouted their own names in turn.

"Mistress Ching!"

"Gentleman Jocard!"

"Elizabeth Swann," even amidst the most world's most notorious pirates, Elizabeth's breeding was evident in her tone and demeanor.

"Barbossa!"

"Villanueva!"

All eyes fell to Jack as the Lord of the Caribbean smirked at the Lord of Singapore. "Elizabeth Swann."

"What?" Elizabeth yelped in surprise.

"I know, curious, isn't it?" Jack replied causing the rest of the Court to revolt, each demanding he change his vote and arguing against the election. He remained unreadable and unfazed.

"Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the Code then?" he asked, knowing the answer already.

One of the strings on Teague's guitar snapped as his attention was refocused on the gathered Brethren. This was more than enough to settle them down. The Pirate Lords sat once more and turned to Elizabeth.

"Very well," Mistress Ching began. "What say you, Captain Swann, King of the Brethren Court?"

"Prepare every vessel that floats. At dawn, we're at war," Elizabeth declared with finality.

Sumbhadjee stood, drawing everyone's attention. Opening his mouth, he spoke for the first time in a high, almost comical voice that was certainly the reason he normally had others speak for him, "And so we shall go to war."

No one noticed Barbossa signal to Pintel and Ragetti to smuggle out the seven pieces of eight he had collected. As the rest of the Brethren left to follow their King's command, Jack Sparrow turned to the Keeper of the Code. Teague was watching him.

"What? You've seen it all, done it all – you survived. That's the trick, init? To survive."

"It's not just about living forever, Jackie. The trick is livin' with yerself forever," Teague corrected rather cryptically.

Feeling increasingly uncomfortable talking with his estranged father, Jack asked "How's mum?"

The older pirate held up a withered, shrunken head, utterly disgusting his son. "She looks great!" Jack lied before practically fleeing the room under the pretense of following Elizabeth's orders.

_

* * *

_

Captain's Log

_And now they've made me King. Well, let me amend that, Jack Sparrow has made me King. Who would have expected something like that from Jack? _

_More pressing things are at hand – tomorrow we fight. We meet with the enemy in the morning. I don't want to be anywhere near Lord Beckett, the murdering bastard, but Will is with him and will be there. Hopefully I can get him away from Beckett and back with me. Maybe then I'll have a chance to fix things. I'll at least get to talk to him once more._

_Who knows if we'll survive this? Perhaps I've doomed us all. Perhaps my decision this day will allow Beckett to destroy us. I honestly don't know. But I certainly do wish Will were here._

_Captain Elizabeth Swann, Pirate King_

* * *

**_Captain's Log_**

_**I knew I could count on ****"Captain Swann" – tomorrow we fight. Things are progressing according to the overall plan. 'f we don't fight, then how'm I supposed to get meself aboard the Dutchman****?**** One does hope that the whelp has come through. **_

_**Funny ole world, init it****?**** King Lizzie and her eunuch think we're working against one 'nother. I know better. After all, we all have same goals, don' we****?**** Kill Jones. Kill Beckett. Rescue Bootstrap. Get revenge. Save pirates. Live forever. Sounds 'bout right, as it were. 'Cept maybe that last one – 'at one's just mine. I guess it'd be easier if we were straight with one 'nother. But where's the fun in 'at****?**** I been honest with Will, at least. An' I think Lizzie'll catch on too, knowin' her.**_

_**Saw me dad today. Mum too. Looks just bloody awful – don't know why he decided to keep 'er head. He did say something that made me think – I hate that. "It's not about living forever, 'Jackie'. The trick is living with yourself forever." What's that supposed to mean****?**** Regardless, it'll probably come back to haunt me. An' he called me 'Jackie'!**_

_**Captain ****J****ack ****S****parrow**_

* * *

The Brethren and their ships waited just off of Shipwreck Island for Jones and the East India Trading Company. Slightly in front of the other ships, all aboard the _Black Pearl _kept a careful watch on the murky horizon. It was Marty who first spotted the _Dutchman_.

"The enemy is here! Let's take 'em!" he cried fiercely from the rigging. The rest cheered at this sentiment before the East India Trading Company fleet began sailing into view. They looked on in shock as ships kept appearing from the fog.

Cotton's parrot squawked "Abandon ship" and flew toward the relative safety of the shore.

Jack Sparrow gulped loudly as the sailors around him glared in his direction. "Parlay?" he asked timidly.

* * *

Will stood on a sandbar not far from the gathered ships. Beside him was Lord Beckett and beyond him was Davy Jones, standing in a bucket of seawater. If it weren't for the seriousness of the situation, he would have laughed at the sight of the fish-man. Approaching slowly from the other end of the spit of land were Barbossa, Elizabeth and Jack. Will wasn't quite sure why his rather estranged fiancée had come along, but she was certainly a welcome sight dressed in elaborate fashions apparently bestowed upon her by Sao Feng. Will wondered briefly how Elizabeth had escaped the Pirate Lord, but mentally shrugged it off when they arrived.

"So you be the cur that led these wolves to our door," Barbossa sneered when they arrived.

"Don't blame Turner," Beckett interrupted. "He was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see its grand architect, look to your left."

Both Elizabeth and Barbossa did, realizing he was referring to Jack.

Jack looked somewhat annoyed. "My hands are clean in this." He looked at them – they were quite filthy. "Figuratively."

Will interjected, "My actions were my own and to my own purpose. Jack had nothing to do with this."

"Well spoke!" Jack grinned and pointed first at him and then at Elizabeth. "Listen to the tool."

"Will, I've been aboard the _Dutchman._ I understand the burden you bear, but I fear that course is lost," Elizabeth pleaded.

"No course is lost if there is but one fool left to fight for it," he countered, eyes flicking toward Jack, hoping she would catch his meaning. Elizabeth did look toward Jack. Will could almost see her working out their plan in her mind.

Beckett ignored their exchange and spoke again. "If Turner wasn't acting on your behalf, then how did he come to give me this?" He held up Jack's compass before tossing it to him. Barbossa glared at Jack. "You made a deal with me, Jack, to deliver the pirates – and here they are. Don't be bashful. Step up, claim your reward."

"Your debt to me is still to be satisfied," Jones sounded hoarse, something they all attributed to his being on land, even if he was technically standing in seawater. "One hundred years in servitude aboard the _Dutchman_ as a start."

Jack smirked. "That debt was paid, mate. Wif help." He waved rather effeminately toward Elizabeth who had had her eyes locked with Will's. They had always seemed to be able to communicate that way in the past and it did not fail them now.

"You escaped!" Jones protested angrily.

"Technically I –" Jack was cut off.

"I propose an exchange," Elizabeth interrupted, adopting Jack's trademark smirk. "Will leaves with us. And you can take Jack."

"Done," Will agreed.

"Undone!" Jack almost yelped.

Beckett finished with finality, "Done!"

Barbossa turned toward Elizabeth, utterly enraged. "Jack is one of the nine pirate lords, yeh have no right…"

She looked at him, unintimidated. "King!"

"As you command, your nibs." Jack removed his hat and mockingly bowed to her.

Without warning, Barbossa drew his sword and swung it towards Jack, "Blackguard!" He neatly removed the other's piece of eight. Jack the monkey scurried to collect it.

"If ye have something to say, I might be saying something as well," he told Sparrow ominously.

"First to the finish then?" Jack countered before slowly walking forward to change places with Will. Beckett had stepped aside, forcing Jack to stand next to Jones.

The captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ leered, clearly mocking the man. Leaning in close to the pirate as the man replaced his hat he asked, "Do you fear death?"

"You have no idea," Jack responded uncomfortably.

Beckett stepped forward towards Elizabeth in a would-be threatening manner. "Advise your Brethren – you can fight and all of you will die. Or, you can not fight in which case only most of you will die."

Elizabeth stepped forward as well, placing herself inches from the short man. "You murdered my father," she practically growled.

The chief officer of the East India Trading Company remained calm, "He chose his own fate."

"And you have chosen yours," the Pirate King threatened. "We will fight. And you will die," she turned, not waiting for a response.

"So be it," Beckett responded as Elizabeth strode away, Barbossa and Will following.

Jack the monkey leapt up to Barbossa's shoulder. He bit down on the piece of eight formerly held by Jack Sparrow before dropping it into his master's waiting hand. Barbossa pocketed it glumly.

"King?" Will asked quietly as they made their way back to the boat.

"Of the Brethren Court. Courtesy of Jack," Elizabeth explained, smiling and unable to keep the pride from her voice.

He raised his eyebrows. "Maybe he really does know what he's doing."

* * *

Will held out his hand to help Elizabeth as she climbed aboard the _Pearl_ behind him and Barbossa. She was explaining her plan of attack.

"We'll need to use the _Black Pearl _as a flagship to lead the attack," she hadn't paused in strategizing to board.

"Will we now?" Barbossa asked, eyebrows raised.

They looked up and were shocked to see the crew leading Tia Dalma from below decks, heavy ropes wrapped around her small form.

"Barbossa, you can't release her!" Will demanded, prompting several crewmen to point weapons at both him and Elizabeth.

She was thinking the same thing. "We need to give Jack a chance!"

"Apologies, yer majesty," Barbossa spat. "Too long my fate has not been in me own hands. No longer!" He took hold of the small, black talisman Sao Feng had given her and pulled it from her neck. Stepping toward Calypso, Barbossa dropped both Sparrow's & Swann's pieces of eight into the metal dish holding the others.

"Be there some manner of rite or incantation?" Gibbs asked.

"Aye. The items brought together, done. Items to be burned?" Barbossa watched as Gibbs poured a bit of his precious rum over the contents and took hold of one of the igniters normally used with the cannons. "And someone must speak the words 'Calypso, I release you from yer human bonds.'"

"'S 'at it?" Pintel asked, surprised there was not more to it.

"'Tis said it must be spoken as if to a lover," Barbossa nearly winked and the crew reacted with small laughs. Will looked at Elizabeth and resisted the urge to roll his eyes at their reactions. It looked as though she was resisting as well.

"Calypso!" Barbossa began, imitating Davy Jones. "I release you from yer human bonds." He attempted to burn the pieces of eight. Nothing happened.

"'S 'at it?" Pintel repeated, disappointed.

"You didn't say it right!" Ragetti explained. He didn't falter, even under Barbossa's questioning look. "You have to say it right. Calypso?" Leaning in, he brushed her hair away and whispered gently, "I release you from your human bonds."

The pieces of eight caught fire and began to shrivel. As Calypso leaned forward to inhale the smoke that rose from the dish, Will struggled to get free. She needed to know the truth.

"Tia Dalma!" he began urgently. "Calypso."

Her eyes shot open and she glared at him

"When the Brethren Court first imprisoned you, who was it that told them how?" He paused, waiting for a response. "Who was it that betrayed you?"

"Name him!" she demanded.

"Davy Jones."

They could all see the pain of that revelation take over her. Furious, Calypso began to grow.

"This is it! This is it!" Pintel exclaimed as the goddess grew to an enormous size, still tied. Ropes snapped left and right, breaking off pieces of the ship. She towered over them, looking down as Barbossa pushed his way to the front.

"Calypso!" he called as he knelt. The others soon followed suit. "I come before yeh as but a servant, humble and contrite. I have fulfilled me vow and now ask your favor. Spare meself, me ship, me crew. But unleash your fury upon those who dare pretend themselves your masters… or mine."

The goddess responded in an unintelligible, booming voice. As Jack had predicted, she was not helping them. Rather she transformed into thousands, perhaps millions of crabs and poured over the _Pearl's_ rails into the sea.

Like the rest of the crew, Will got to his feet and looked around. Pintel had a crab hanging from his nose. It appeared one was stuck in Ragetti's trousers. Various others were shaking off the crustaceans. But other than that, nothing was different.

"Is that it?" he asked, warily.

Pintel, Ragetti, and several other crewmen looked over the side of the ship into the depths.

"Why she's no help at all," the bald man complained before turning to Barbossa. "What now?"

"Nothin'. Our final hope has failed us."

As they contemplated their options, the weather changed. The wind howled menacingly and the sky grew black with impending rain. Above them, the rigging creaked and the sails snapped.

"It's not over," Elizabeth said, almost to herself.

Will agreed, "There's still a fight to be had."

"We've an armada against us," Gibbs protested. "And with the _Dutchman_ there's no chance."

"There's only a fool's chance," the Pirate King corrected.

Barbossa approached her. "Revenge won't bring your father back, Miss Swann. And it's not something I'm intendin' to die fer."

"You're right," she replied, walking away. She stopped and looked over her shoulder at him. "Then what shall we die for?" She walked through the crew. "You will listen to me! Listen!"

Climbing up on the railing, Elizabeth took hold of the rigging and addressed the _Pearl's_ crew in a commanding tone. "The Brethren will still be looking here to us – to the _Black Pearl _to lead. And what will they see? Frightened bilge rats aboard a derelict ship? No. No, they will see free men and freedom! And what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons. They will hear the ring of our swords and they will know what we can do! By the sweat of our brows," she looked over to Barbossa. "And the strength of our backs. And the courage of our hearts! Gentlemen, hoist the colors."

Will watched in awe as his petite fianc­­­ée commanded the attention of the world's most notorious pirates. Though he was no longer angry with her and hadn't been for some time, he had had doubts about their future. No more. Watching her in all of her glory, her eyes flashing and hair whipping in the breeze, a deep longing was rekindled in the very center of his being. He loved her and her alone because she was strong and different and unexpected. Will knew he would fight for Elizabeth that day the way she was going to fight for the Brethren, for her father. For him. For them both. He smiled as he agreed, "Hoist the colors."

"Hoist the colors!" Pintel and Ragetti passed on the message to the rest of the crew.

Soon echoes of "Hoist the colors" spread across the deck.

Gibbs smiled and added, "Aye – the wind's on our side, boys. That's all we need!"

As the crew cheered, Elizabeth turned and commanded her ship, "Hoist the colors."

One by one each pirate ship in the Brethren armada followed her orders. As they cheered for a cause for which they were willing to die, their jolly rogers flew proudly overhead.

* * *


	3. One Day

**Disclaimer:**I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_. I do, however, work for Disney and I own Disney stock. Does that count?

**AN:** I apologize for removing the next few chapters and reposting. There were some technical difficulties.

Chapter 2: One Day

The battle was over. Jones was dead, Beckett was dead and the armada had turned away. By all accounts, Jack Sparrow should have been thrilled, but he was not. Just as Tia Dalma, or rather Calypso, warned (though he had never heard it first hand) there had been a terrible price to pay for this victory. Will Turner was dead.

True thanks to Jack the young man was not technically dead; he was Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. But that presented an entirely new set of problems. Like Davy Jones before him, Will could only step foot on land for one day before sailing for ten years between worlds. Which meant that Jack's newly married best friends would have only one day together before they were separated once again. Furthermore, in order to secure even this, Jack had to give up his chance at immortality. When faced with the choice it hadn't been truly hard, but that didn't mean he couldn't lament it at least a bit. Especially considering the tragic predicament his friends now faced.

He wasn't mad at them anymore, but Jack wondered why. At first, it didn't make much sense so it was something he had considered at great lengths, especially after seeing his father again. Two reasons had occurred to him.

For one thing, they were his friends. Yes, their relationships were complicated, but they were friends. In many ways, Jack considered them the only people he could trust, which is why Elizabeth's betrayal had hurt so much and why he was so angry with her before.

Jack Sparrow had relied primarily on himself for most of his life, a truth he had faced in the Locker. His time trapped aboard the _Pearl_ on the Farthest Shore showed him that was no way to live, but with the horrors of his past he wasn't sure he could trust again. But the arrival of his crew, his friends, even some one-time enemies rekindled inside his heart hope long dead.

Though both Will and Elizabeth had ulterior, perhaps selfish motives for venturing into the Locker to rescue Jack, could he blame them? As a pirate himself he could understand them. And it was strange, but he felt almost proud of the pair. Besides, he knew they had missed him. Why else would Elizabeth feel guilty? Why else would they have pulled their own weapons when Barbossa threatened him? Why else, truly, would they have risked everything for him?

Jack also saw a lot of himself in Will and Elizabeth. The look on Elizabeth's face when she realized Governor Swann was dead and Will's desperate attempts to free Bootstrap Bill in spite of the cost reminded him of his own troubled relationship with his father. Furthermore, Jack saw them as two of the few remaining good people left in a world increasingly concerned with personal gain at all costs. He knew that when faced with doing the easy thing or the right thing, they, like him, would chose to do right. They, like him, were both pirates and good men.

_Well, good man and woman anyway_, Jack smiled to himself.

So when faced with stabbing the heart or helping Will do it, Jack hesitated. He thought maybe he should kill Jones and bind himself to the _Dutchman._ He could then immediately free both Turners from their bonds. Will would be able to be with his "bonny lass," Bootstrap would be free and Jack would be immortal. But he knew it was too late and Will was too far-gone. That left one option. He knelt beside his friends and carefully wrapped the boy's hand around the hilt of his own broken sword. Before Will and Elizabeth even knew what was happening, Jack had ensured they could be together for at least one day.

That moment solidified and strengthened the bond created two years ago when Will and Elizabeth stepped between Jack and the Navy in Port Royal, saving him from execution. It was a bond they would share forever, one that meant no matter what happened all would be forgiven, all would be well. The three had lost so much in their lives, but this moment, terrible as it was, gave them something precious. It made them a family. A family forged through battle and hardship, despite lies and betrayals. One that could withstand anything life had to throw at them. They could do anything together.

Of course in saving Will he also doomed his friends to a terrible curse, something that still weighed heavily on his conscience. The events of the past few days helped Jack realize he saw Will as the brother he never had. And his view of Elizabeth changed as well. She was more like a sister than anything else. Why else did he like to torment her so? As soon as he realized this, it became true in his heart, making Jack feel even worse about his friends' situation.

Scanning the deck, his eyes fell on Elizabeth staring longingly at her husband on the _Dutchman_. A quick look at the _Dutchman_ and Jack saw Will watching his wife with the same expression. He saw Bootstrap Bill come up behind Will and say something. He saw the boy turn away reluctantly. And Jack felt compelled to talk to Elizabeth, to explain why he had cursed his friends.

The battle in the maelstrom had not damaged the _Black Pearl_ too extensively, but there were repairs to make. Leaving it up to Barbossa to supervise, he sought out the blushing bride. Having been abandoned repeatedly throughout his life he empathized with her. Her father and husband murdered, Elizabeth had to be feeling completely forsaken. Given his newfound empathy, Jack Sparrow was not about to let her continue to believe she was alone. At the very least she had him while Will was away.

"'msorry'boutwhathappened'Lizabeth" he half coughed behind her. She stood leaning against the rail near the helm, staring at Will on the _Dutchman_. With the exception of her ship, the rest of the pirates had returned to Shipwreck City, no doubt with the intention of celebrating their victory.

Drawn from her musings, Elizabeth tore her gaze from her husband to look at Jack.

"Don't make me say it again, luv," he half-warned, knowing he would if he needed to.

She smiled gratefully, trying not to cry. "What happened to waving at those moments as they pass by?"

He smirked back at her, adopting his typical cocky tone to respond. "Just waiting for the opportune one, as it were. As someone warned me once, I wanted to know what it tasted like."

Elizabeth nodded, tears now falling. "I knew you were a good man, Jack."

He gave her an uncomfortable half-smile, "Well, don't let it get out – I've got me reputation to worry 'bout, savvy?" He paused, hoping she'd stop crying. When he spoke again the playfulness was gone

"Don' cry, luv. It'll turn out right, or I'm not Captain Jack Sparrow." Gently patting her hand, Jack tried to explain without making himself feel too vulnerable. "I know you must be feeling alone in the word, 'Lizabeth, but 's not true. You've still got Will. And your crew. And the _Pearl's _crew. And you've got me."

"But after I –"

Jack knew what was coming and cut her off. "You done what's right by you. Can't say I wouldn've done the same. You came an' got me an' things are fine now. You an' me – we're square. I won't hold a grudge. I will admit, I was mad at you for a time for bein' a better pirate than meself. But I never hated you an' I'm not upset wif you now. You an' William, you're me best friends, practically me family. So, 'Lizabeth, while he's gone, even if you give up your ship and even if the rest o' them abandon you – which they won't – you've got me, savvy?"

She nodded, "Thank you, Jack." Unable to end her tears, Elizabeth turned back toward Will, freeing her friend from his obligation to keep talking to her. Not knowing what else to do, Jack went to see how he could hurry the others along so she could leave soon.

* * *

**Captain's Log**

**It seems there are several things that need done before I can go to Elizabeth, but I'm here only in a supervisory capacity. I can't hurry them along. I understand that it's necessary to evaluate the conditions of a ship after a battle, but do I really need to be here? It's not like I know how things are supposed to look! I'm just impatient to get to Elizabeth, I know. But I have a duty.**

**I never really had a desire to be captain of a ship, but I am. And of the Flying Dutchman no less. At least I kept my promise to my father; I just wish things were different. I wish could have kept my promises to Elizabeth too. I wish I was with her. I wish I could stay with her.**

**In the back of my mind I know that I have a mere twenty-four hours with my Elizabeth before ten long years at sea, but I can't allow myself to focus on that. It could be worse. We could have nothing.**

**I can't begin to explain how thrilled and relieved and elated I am to be married to her at last. After all that happened, I couldn't dare hope we would overcome our differences. The lies, the betrayals. I suppose true love will stand strong through all things. Can it last through a ten year separation?**

**Our wedding was unconventional and not at all what we had planned. It was certainly less ostentatious and more befitting us both, in my opinion. I don't think any other would have been as a meaningful for my Pirate King, my Elizabeth. Unless perhaps Jack had done the honours. Although our vows were short, I know she knows the true depth of their meaning as I do. But now, after all that has happened, we can finally be together - for one day before I must leave her for ten years.**

**I suppose Jack was right – cruel is a matter of perspective. It's easy to curse fate and call it cruel in this situation, but we do have a day together. Which is more than we would have had without Jack Sparrow. He's saved us again. He really is a good man.**

**Captain Will Turner**

* * *

A shadow fell over Will's book just as he finished writing. Looking up, he saw the smiling, fully human face of his father. Bill held chest containing his son's still-beating heart.

"Things are set here now, William. And I believe Elizabeth is ready on the _Pearl _as well. You can leave us," he rumbled.

"Thank you, Father," Will replied, entrusting the logbook to the other man.

"Best keep to 'Mr. Turner' for a while, Captain," the older man winked.

"Very well," Will looked over and saw the crew on the _Pearl_ lowering Elizabeth's lifeboat to the water. Jack was watching him carefully from the other vessel and caught his eye. For the first time since they met, the meaningful look they shared was not to communicate plans. It was full of mutual respect and thanks, a look of brotherhood. Will gave a little bow of his head as Jack turned back to yell at Gibbs, clearly uncomfortable with their silent exchange.

"What will you do with the chest, Captain?" Bootstrap Bill asked when his son turned back.

Will did not have to think before he answered. "Elizabeth has had my heart since the day we met and has kept it safe for 10 years already. She'll keep it safe for me now too. And this way, she'll at least have a piece of me with her."

"Aye, were I in your place I'd do the same."

"How am I supposed to get to the island?" he asked his father under his breath, not wanting to look as foolish as he felt before his new crew.

Bill chuckled. "Well, under Jones we could just go. Materialize. It's hard to explain, lad. Close your eyes and focus on where you want to be."

* * *

"Your chariot awaits, your highness."

Elizabeth turned to find Gibbs joking with her.

"The oars are inside," he assured, trying not to make her feel worse about her situation by showing any of his own emotion.

The Pirate King smiled gently in understanding and made her way down from the quarterdeck. The _Pearl_'s crew and her captains were lined up waiting for her on the main deck.

Barbossa smiled paternally and nodded his head. "Mrs. Turner."

She smiled back at him in both thanks and amusement. After all, he was the reason she was married. And after he'd spent a week mistakenly referring to her as "Miss Turner" it seemed only fitting that he should call her by her rightful name now.

Pintel and Ragetti looked forlorn. "Goodbye, poppet," the older pirate murmured. He would probably call her "poppet" forever, which was fine. But only he was allowed that privilege.

The newest crew members, Murtogg and Mullroy she remembered from their Naval days in Port Royal. Undoubtedly that's the primary reason the now ex-East India Trading Company guards acknowledged her importance.

Standing at the end of the line, trying to look disinterested was Jack. She had to say something, but didn't know what. Suddenly, an unbidden memory of his escape from Port Royal popped into her head. What had he said? Oh yes.

"Jack," she began formally. "It would never have worked out between us."

He smirked at her. "Keep tellin' yerself that, darhlin'," he teased good-naturedly, relieved she hadn't brought up their previous conversation in front of the crew. When she leaned in to kiss his cheek he put up both hands, unable to keep from teasing her a bit more. "Once was quite enough."

"Thank you," Elizabeth smiled at him in understanding before he helped her into the boat.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, Will sat behind his wife in her rowboat, her back pressed against his chest. Without thinking, he settled his hands over hers and helped her maneuver them toward shore.

"Will," she sighed, unable to turn around, knowing her control would shatter if she looked at him.

"Elizabeth," he whispered into her hair, reveling in the way they seemed to fit together so perfectly.

They said nothing more and arrived at Shipwreck Island in record time. Together, they dragged the lifeboat up onto the shore and secured it. Will stood upright, watching her back as she bent to finish tethering the small craft to a rock. When she had finished and made no move to stand or turn towards him, he knelt and wrapped his arms around her. It was then that he realized she was sobbing silently and uncontrollably.

Elizabeth could barely breathe. Feeling Will hold her broke her trance-like state and she whirled around, her still-damp hair brushing against him. Frantically running her hands over his head and face, shoulders and chest, she fought her tears. Finally finding her voice, she tried to explain, "I thought I'd lost you." Her hands stilled on his shoulders and she buried her face in his neck.

Overcome with the same strong emotions, Will pulled her tightly against him. "I thought I'd lost you too." For a long moment they just held each other.

"No! Even before today," she pulled back and took his face in her hands, desperate for his understanding. "After everything I did… I never thought you'd be able to trust me again. I felt so awful! I could barely stand to be near you – I felt like I was dragging you down to a depth I couldn't explain or understand just by being near you. Like my presence tarnished your spirit somehow. That's what I meant when I said it wasn't your burden. That's why I couldn't tell you before.

"I'm sorry, Will. I'm so sorry. I should have told you about what I did to Jack, about everything. I shouldn't have challenged Jones, but I was trying to help, to give you and Jack time. I shouldn't have failed you. And then I promised I wouldn't leave you, but Jack dragged me away and –"

Finding no other way to silence her distraught ramblings, Will took her hands in his and leaned forward to kiss her gently. "Shhh, it doesn't matter now. I promise. We're together, that's all that counts."

"I just feel like we wasted time we could have had because I made so many foolish choices on my own," she couldn't even bring herself to look at him. "How can you trust me after what I've done? I'm a pirate."

"Because I love you. I know you were only trying to protect me, beloved. I realize now what I've always known in my heart – anything you do is for us. As for the last, so am I, remember?" He wiped the tears from her face, along with the grime from the battle that day and kissed her forehead. "No more tears, my love. Please."

Doing her best to oblige, Elizabeth gently placed a hand on his chest over the angry red scar. "Does it hurt terribly?" she asked in a whisper.

"It could be worse," he replied cryptically.

She made a face, "You've been spending too much time with Jack. Please, answer me."

He gave her an intense look. "No. It doesn't," he promised. "Not now, not anymore. I'm with you."

Will stood and helped her to her feet, catching her as she tripped over her sword. Frowning, Elizabeth removed the weapon and jammed it into the sand. He left his sword next to hers before turning to lift his bride into his arms. As he carried her further away from the surf, she pointed over his shoulder. Their swords had shifted so they were crossed; it seemed fitting.

* * *

The Turners refused to let themselves dwell on the short amount of time they had together. They did their best to make the most of their one day. Both blushed furiously when they realized what exactly their friend had included in the baskets in the rowboat, but quickly overcame their embarrassment. They had come too far with Captain Jack Sparrow to let such things bother them ever again.

Besides, they were legally married and no one – not even those most concerned with propriety, much less a rogue pirate lord – could say a word about their being together now. As long as one didn't pay too much attention to their surroundings, that is.

Not that propriety mattered to Will and Elizabeth anymore. They were both wanted pirates and captains now, no less. Besides that, they were too much in love to care what others thought. While neither would ever dare to be so flippant about the Pirate's Code as to call it mere guidelines, they were perfectly content to hang the rules of society.

Jack had been quite thoughtful, surprisingly enough, in packing. He knew that both of his best friends were too preoccupied with wanting to see each other to remember such trifles as food and drink. While the _Pearl_ didn't stock the highest quality cuisine on which they would have dined had Lord Beckett and the East India Trading Company not interrupted their first wedding, the wiry captain had included a small feast. There was even a bottle of wine someone had found tucked in with the rum deep in the belly of the ship. Jack had remembered to include mugs, though neglected other amenities like plates and silverware. The Turners didn't care; rather they were touched at his consideration.

The rest of the boat's contents initially made them uncomfortable. It seemed as though Jack had acquired and included every pillow and blanket on board. Underneath them all, they found a hastily scribbled note that had Will rolling his eyes and Elizabeth giggling when they read it.

**_Here's to provin' you're not a eunuch, mate!  
_**_**Don't do anything I wouldn't do, savvy****?**_

**_Drink up, me hearties!  
_**_**Captain ****J****ack ****S****parrow**_

* * *

"The last time I was on a beach at night like this was when Barbossa marooned Jack and me on the rumrunner's island," Elizabeth told her husband quietly, reluctant to break the moment but wanting to share the memory. He was leaning against a rock and she was leaning against him as they watched the stars together. Her heavily padded outer armor, his shirt and both pairs of boots were discarded in the sand next to them.

Will smiled down at her, "Really?"

"Father kept a ridiculously close eye on me after that, you remember. I'm having a much better time now, for certain. To quote Jack, 'The company is infinitely better than last time.' He was quite drunk, if I recall correctly. Although that was entirely my fault," she paused for a moment. "Will?"

"Yes, my love?"

Acting on impulse, Elizabeth suddenly stood and pulled Will to his feet. "Sing with me? Like we did when we were children?"

Moments later the Pirate King and the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ were dancing around the fire, singing at the tops of their lungs:

"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot - drink up, me hearties, yo ho!  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot - drink up, me hearties, yo ho!

Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's life for me!

We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack - drink up, me hearties, yo ho!  
Maraud and embezzle and even hijack –"

"Actually, it's 'commandeer' – nautical term, you know," Will grinned and winked at her. "That's what Jack says anyway."

"He would know," she smiled widely and they went back to singing.

"Drink up, me hearties, yo ho!

Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's life for me!

We kindle and char, enflame and ignite - drink up, me hearties, yo ho!  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright - drink up, me hearties, yo ho!

We're rascals, scoundrels, villains and knaves - drink up, me hearties, yo ho!  
We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs - drink up, me hearties, yo ho!

Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's life for me!

We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do well cads - drink up, me hearties, yo ho!  
Aye, but we're loved by our mummies and dads - drink up, me hearties, yo ho!

Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's life for me!"

They only got through the song once before collapsing on one another in fits of laughter.

"Do you remember the last time we did that?" she asked him as they both lay panting in the sand.

"What was it, six, seven years ago?"

"I think so. This time there's no one to come scold us and drag me home," she said ruefully.

"I'd be happy to oblige. Just say the word," he teased.

Elizabeth adopted her most prim and proper tone. "No, that's quite unnecessary, Captain Turner."

"I'm glad, Elizabeth."

"That's 'Captain Turner', sir."

A mischievous glint sparkled in his eye. "'Captain Turner' isn't too formal but 'Miss Swann' was?"

"I like having your name, so I like hearing it," she explained, blushing lightly.

"I like you having my name," leaning over her, Will brushed the hair from her face and trailed his fingers down her cheek. "You know, that song doesn't really describe any of the pirates we know. No wonder we thought they couldn't be good men," he smiled. "I still remember the day you taught it to me. Gibbs was beside himself because the 'miniature woman' wouldn't stop singing about pirates. I think he grumbled the rest of the way to Port Royal."

Elizabeth grew pensive. "James and my father weren't too pleased either, if you'll remember… Will? Please, if you find them, tell my father I love him and thank James for me."

"Of course, sweetheart. I will do that and make sure they're safe and at peace."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Elizabeth pulled him down to kiss him softly. "I love you more than you will ever know and I have since the day we met. I will be waiting for you in ten years, I promise."

He peered intently into her eyes. "I don't doubt that for a second, Elizabeth. I trust you. I have to believe that ultimately our love will be my salvation. Somehow, it just has to break this curse."

"I wish I could have kept you safe today," she choked out, beginning to cry again. "Then we wouldn't have to worry."

"No tears, darling, please. It's over, it's done with – please don't taint today." Will gathered her awkwardly in his arms and rolled so she lay on his chest. Holding her tightly, he gently rubbed her back until they both succumbed to sleep.

* * *

The next morning both woke before dawn. Neither had wanted to sleep – they didn't want to waste a single precious second of their time with one another. But after the battle it had been inevitable. Together they watched the sunrise while walking along the beach hand in hand. They stopped every now and then, examining shells and rocks. Elizabeth didn't notice when Will pocketed the ones she found most enthralling; she was too wrapped up in the simple pleasure of the moment.

"I've missed this," he told her, holding out his hand to see what she had picked up now.

She turned and the sun lit her hair making it shine like a halo. When they were children he remembered thinking she looked like an angel when that happened. The same thought struck him today. "Missed what?" she asked.

"Walking on the beach with you."

"Without those escorts for propriety's sake," she made a face looking very much like a disgusted Jack. "Like you and I were really going to do something inappropriate!"

They were quiet for a moment, neither realizing they were both thinking about their friend until their eyes met.

"We owe him so much. Even after what I did to him… he still gave us this," Elizabeth stepped into Will's arms, letting him hold her close.

"He's a good man, Elizabeth, we knew that. But I don't know if we realized…"

Silence fell again as they looked out to where the _Black Pearl_ was anchored near the _Empress_ and the _Flying Dutchman_. The three vessels looked good together. Strong. The Turners smiled and, though they were quite sure Jack was still sleeping off what had certainly been a wild celebration of their victory, saluted their friend.

* * *

The sun was setting and Will knew he had to leave. Reluctantly, he pulled on his boot and looked around for the other before realizing Elizabeth must have taken it.

"I'm going to need the other one," he told her quietly, smiling ruefully but without looking behind him. He was afraid his resolve to leave would falter at the sight of her.

Elizabeth rested her foot on a rock and smiled down at him in an almost challenging fashion. She was wearing his other boot. He knelt before her and eased it off, giving in to his impulse to kiss and caress her leg. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, willing the moment not to end. But like all things, it did.

"It's almost sunset," Will reluctantly pulled away and sat back to put on his wayward boot. That being done, he stood and moved toward the surf. He stopped near a large rock where his coat was draped over the dead man's chest that now held his heart. The key was already tucked inside his wife's discarded belongings. Lifting the chest, he turned to her. "It's always belonged to you. Will you keep it safe?" He knew the answer, but needed to hear it all the same.

"Yes…" Elizabeth nodded her head, fighting desperately against the tears building behind her eyes. She took the chest from him and repeated her promise, "yes." He covered her hands with his and rested his forehead against hers before tearing himself away. He moved all of three steps before she called his name.

"Will!" Setting down the chest, she threw herself into his embrace for what would be the last time in ten years. Elizabeth willed her body, mind and soul to remember the moment, to imprint on her very being and Will did the same. They kissed each other with all of the passion, love, sorrow and yearning they felt before unwillingly ending it.

Will gave her a half-smile. "Keep a weather eye on the horizon," he entreated, before walking into the sea and returning to the _Dutchman_. Elizabeth didn't move from the spot where he left her. She stood stock-still and watched as the ship made ready sail, taking her husband from her for ten long years.

* * *

There was one more stop for Will to make before he could leave for World's End. "Jack!" he called, materializing in the _Pearl's _holdwhere the older man was searching for rum. Again.

"What is it, William? I thought we agreed my debt was settled, mate?" Jack replied somewhat suspiciously, poking his head around one of the beams so as to see the other. "You're not changin' your mind over that wee jest, are yeh?"

Had he not been so concerned, he would have rolled his eyes. "No, it's not about that. I need your help."

"Already?" he smirked and stepped away from the rum.

Will nodded fervently, "Yes."

Jack sauntered towards him. "Ah… And would this be concerning the lovely Mrs. Turner?" He stopped abruptly and cocked his head in thought. "Captain Turner? Mrs. Captain Turner? King Lizzie? There, 'at works."

"Jack, please. Keep her safe while I'm gone. Don't let her do anything I would do, anything 'incredibly stupid'."

Turning serious now, or as serious as Jack Sparrow could be, at the pain evident in his friend's demeanor, he looked at Will solemnly. "You have me word as a good an' honest man, mate. We'll go and get 'er. Keep 'er around for a bit, at least. Watch out for 'er. I'll do me best to keep 'er from actin' stupid-like. You know Lizzie better than anyone – got a mind of 'er own, she does, but you can count on me. She'll stay safe or I'm not Captain Jack Sparrow, which, of course, I am."

"Thank you," Will let out a sigh of relief. "For everything, Jack."

The older pirate cleared his throat awkwardly before patting at his pockets. "'Fore you leave, sign 'is," he pulled out a marriage license. A quill and a bottle of ink waited on the table. "'At way she'll have proof, as it were."

Will nodded and followed his directions, again touched by Jack's thoughtfulness.

"Thank you. You're the best friend I've ever had and could ever hope for."

Uncomfortable again, the wiry pirate nodded and watched as his friend disappeared to assume his duties as Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_.

"You're welcome, Will," he said to no one after checking to see that he was, in fact, alone. After a moment's pause, Jack climbed back onto the deck. "Listen up, all hands! I need some volunteers. It seems our King needs our assistance."

"The lass isn't doing well is she?" Barbossa asked from behind him.

"What do you think? I've already had a visit from 'er concerned husband, as it were."

"Best not to be leaving 'er in 'er grief, methinks," Gibbs suggested. "There's no tellin' what she might do."

It wasn't the entire crew that had assembled, just those who'd sailed with Will and Elizabeth in the past. All present were concerned for the Pirate King. It was soon agreed that both Barbossa and Jack would, once again, have to go ashore together as neither was willing to leave the _Pearl_ alone with the other. Mindful that it would be difficult to find Elizabeth in the darkness and would only grow more so, they quickly put Mr. Cotton in charge and boarded a dinghy.


	4. Aftermath and Consequences

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_. I do, however, work for Disney and I own Disney stock. Does that count?

* * *

Chapter 3: Aftermath and Consequences

It was quiet, still, and dark on the small beach where the Pirate King sat hugging her knees. She had watched as the _Dutchman_ sailed off into the distance, disappearing in a flash of green. She smiled for she knew that signaled Will had released at least one of Jones's crewmen from his oath back to the living world . As soon as Will and the ship were gone from sight, she ran for the key, tying it securely around her neck. Returning to the chest, she rested one hand on it before losing herself to her sorrow. Without the warmth of the Caribbean sun she felt his absence more acutely. She faced 3652 more nights alone like this. It was almost unbearable.

Voices rang through the darkness, causing Elizabeth to lift her head. She could barely make out the shapes of Barbossa, Pintel, Gibbs, Ragetti and Jack.

"Mrs. Turner?"

"Where are yeh, poppet?"

"Miss Elizabeth?"

"Yer highness?"

"Lizzie? Will you just come out already?"

They came upon her before she could respond. Before Jack could make any kind of inappropriate comment, Barbossa raised a warning hand.

He spoke as kindly and gently as he could. "Let's get yeh back to the ship, Mrs. Turner."

Seeing her wince at the mention of her new last name, an odd feeling swept over him, over them all. Elizabeth had never looked so young or innocent or miserable, not even when she learned of her father's murder. It aroused protective instincts in the pirates they thought long dead.

Pintel and Ragetti scurried to collect the various items she had brought with her and quietly loaded them into one of the boats. Barbossa extended his hand to help her up, but she stared at it as though she couldn't see him. Rather than getting upset with her he stepped back, feeling utterly helpless for only the second time in his life.

Jack stepped behind her and gently pulled her to her feet. Without a word, he motioned for Gibbs to get Will's chest before he guided her by the shoulders to one of the boats and got her to sit down in it. Knowing she would not want to be separated from the chest, Gibbs gently set it beside her. She was shivering, so Jack grabbed a blanket from the bottom of the other craft and wrapped it around her. No one had ever seen Elizabeth look so defeated before, not even after Jack's death. It was terrifying.

Jack looked at Barbossa for silent permission to leave for the _Pearl_. Struck by the fact that the other man had even considered asking, Barbossa nodded in agreement. It was quite clear that Elizabeth needed to get off that beach as soon as possible. With Gibbs' help, Jack got the rowboat into the surf and made towards the ship. Once they were floating alongside, the men quickly and efficiently secured the small boat to the _Pearl_.

"'Lizabeth? You've got to climb up yourself, luv," Jack said softly, touching her shoulder. When she didn't move, he sent Gibbs ahead of them. With the utmost care, he handed the dead man's chest up to the other pirate and then tried again.

"Elizabeth Turner," Jack tried his best to sound just as stern as she often did. "You are not going to remain here in this dinghy for the next ten years. We will find some arrangement eventually, but for starters, you are going to climb aboard the _Pearl_ right now, savvy?"

He finally elicited a response from the distraught young woman. Fire blazing in her face over his commands, she narrowed her eyes at him and stood regally, allowing the blanket to fall from her shoulders. She quickly scaled the side of the ship, slowing only to accept Gibbs' proffered hand. Jack followed at a more than appropriate distance, cognizant of the fact that he had made her angry.

She rounded on him as soon as his feet hit the deck. No longer plagued by distracting hallucinations – they had disappeared as soon as he chose to save Will rather than act selfishly – Jack was able to face Elizabeth without faltering. Neither spoke, they simply stared at each other, unwillingly to back down. They remained locked in this battle of wills even as the rowboats were secured, even as Barbossa, Pintel and Ragetti climbed aboard. The rest of the crew wisely stayed out of the way, but was reluctant to leave. That is, until she once again burst into tears. They scattered at her first sob, save Jack and Barbossa.

_Hmm, think like th' whelp... No, think like Will._ Jack thought before moving toward her.

"I know I'm not Will, luv, but come 'ere." he hugged his friend awkwardly, patting her back as she cried. After a few minutes he pleaded, "Try to calm down, you're scarin' the crew, savvy?"

Elizabeth stepped back and wrapped her arms around herself. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

He frowned. "That doesn't sound like you 'at all! Whatever happened to our decisive Pirate King wot took charge o' the Brethren Court an' declared war on the East India Trading Company?"

"To the woman who didn't need protectin' in Singapore and stood up to Sao Feng," added Barbossa. He and Jack continued to take turns reminding Elizabeth of the many courageous things she'd done.

"To the pirate wot escaped from prison and posed as a lad to make 'er way to Tortuga?"

"To the Governor's daughter wot claimed 'parlay' and struck an accord with pirates to save 'er home?"

"To the lass wot burned the rum and saved the life of dear ol' Jackie?"

"I think she was killed when Will was," she whispered.

"Codswallop and nonsense! First of all, dear William is not dead, just indisposed at the moment. You will see him again. Second of all, Jones couldn't possible destroy your spirit," Jack took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself to continue. "Elizabeth, you're the strongest person I know, pirate or otherwise. Don't let ol' fish face ruin 'at. Will wouldn't want you to fall apart and you know it. What did he tell you 'fore he left?"

She closed her eyes and heard Will's voice ring in her head. "'Keep a weather eye on the horizon.'"

"And you shall do just 'at! Not literally, of course –

"T'would be more ridiculous than when Mass'ers Pintel and Ragetti were dressed as women," Barbossa interjected. "But young Cap'n Turner wants yeh to keep livin' an' yeh wouldn't ignore 'at, now would yeh?"

She shook her head.

"So you won't be ignorin' it then. QED you'll do what 'e asked. So it's settled. Excellent – rum all a…" Jack stopped, knowing she'd refuse. He and Barbossa shared another look – something they seemed to be doing quite often as of late.

"Three years ago when William and I first set out from Port Royal to chase after you an' Barbossa we 'ad a little chat 'bout what a man can do an' what a man can't do. Now, 'f I know you, 'Lizabeth, this is somethin' you certainly can do, eh? But perhaps you should just get some rest now, luv." Jack suggested. He scooped up the chest and handed it to her before he and the other man steered her to the captain's quarters where they insisted she stay.

* * *

**Captain's Log**

**I forgot that we'd be charged with ferrying Mercer, Jones and Beckett. Could this nightmare get any worse? Of course it could, I could be dead or worse, Elizabeth could be. I must keep reminding myself that things could be much worse.**

**The very first person we pulled from the water was Mercer. I don't know why as he died first of the three. Despite the fact that he tried to kill Elizabeth and me on a number of occasions, I was not too concerned about his presence. He seemed rather terrified on board, making me think Jones must have murdered him. The one thing he did do was remind me of all the others that we would be taking. When I consider those who died today as well as those I know await me on the other side it seems quite overwhelming. It will surely take me the first ten years just to correct this mess.**

**Lord Beckett is just as bad in death as he was in life. The man is demanding and selfish and will not shut his mouth. He seems to think he is in command here. He has done nothing but complain and criticize. I don't know what to do with him.**

**Jones isn't too bad, just morose. Now that he's free of the curse he looks as human as the few members of his crew that are staying on here. He does very little other than sit by himself, which is fine. He is quiet and non-confrontational but he did apologize once. I've never seen such a change in a person, not even Jack. I thought it would be impossible for us to be on the same ship. Before speaking with him, I would have told anyone that I truly hated him, but I do not. I cannot.**

**I do think I understand him. After all, I was blinded and despondent when Elizabeth kissed Jack – so upset I barely spoke to her for months. I can only imagine how Calypso's betrayal must have felt. And I think that Jones came to let his bad decision define him, as many do. I can sympathize with him.**

**The other surprising face we picked up for this trip is James Norrington. Elizabeth told me, of course, how he had died (at my father's hand) to save her. He and I have had a rather pleasant time talking with one another. He too apologized for the trouble he caused and told me he was pleased that Elizabeth and I were married. He did not want to serve under Jones for obvious reasons, but is considering staying on for at least a little while. And his other offer was almost as surprising as Jack's willingness to sacrifice immortality – he offered to take my place as captain, if there was a way, so I could be with Elizabeth. Unfortunately, I don't see that**

* * *

Will stopped writing when he heard a commotion coming from above him. Sprinting from his cabin towards the deck, he skidded to a very Jack-like halt and immediately sank to his knees. Calypso stood in the middle of the ship waiting for him, appearing as Tia Dalma.

"A touch of destiny, Captain Turnah," she greeted him. Though Will assumed she would be happy now that she was free of her human bonds, she seemed sad and dejected. "Please, don' kneel like dat."

Stamping down his anger at her unfaithfulness that had ultimately led to his curse, Will stood and asked, "How can I help you, goddess?" The rest of the crew and their passengers, save a still-annoying Beckett and a protective Bootstrap Bill, had slowly moved below.

Looking far from regal or god-like, Calypso closed her eyes and bowed her head. Waiting patiently, Will noticed a few tears falling.

"Goddess?" he took a tentative step closer.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking up at him. "I was 'oping 'e was 'ere. I suppose him soul was destroyed wit him heart."

Frowning, it took a moment for Will to realize to whom she was referring. "Davy Jones is onboard," he said quietly.

"Jones! Oh! You must be Calypso!" Beckett marched up to the sea goddess and attempted to intimidate her. "See here now – I do not deserve such treatment as I am receiving aboard this vessel. I demand – "

"Silence!" There was a clap of thunder and the former commander of the East India Trading Company suddenly found himself unable to speak. Looking terrified, he scurried away and hid.

"Please, wait here," Will turned to find Jones standing behind him. The other man had heard the goddess and had cautiously approached but no one had noticed because of Beckett.

Walking over to stand near his father, Will watched the awkward reunion. He would have left them in peace, but didn't want to anger the goddess if she wanted him to stay. An extremely uncomfortable silence settled over those present. The captain waited for one of them to say or do something, but neither did. They were locked in a similar stand off to the one he and Elizabeth had experienced after Jack's death.

Remembering how miserable he had been, Will could not stand by and allow it to happen to others. Approaching cautiously, he stopped next to the pair. "I've learned the hard way that an apology can work miracles."

Calypso's eyes flashed as she looked at the young captain. For a moment he was afraid she was about to curse him further, but then she turned her penetrating gaze back to Jones when he spoke. It was as if Will's words had given the man courage.

"I am sorry, Calypso. I failed you in many ways, my love. I should not have betrayed the duty with which you charged me. I should not have showed the Brethren how to bind you. I should not have done much of what I did. I was angry and hurt. I apologize."

The goddess tilted her head, making her look two things she definitely was not, young and naïve. "I am to blame as well, Davy Jones. I am many tings, dat is certain. But in dis I was only blind. If I 'ad been waiting…" She took his gnarled hand in hers and stroked it lovingly. "Can you evah forgive me?"

Jones closed his eyes. "I already have, Calypso. But I cannot hope for the same from you."

"Don' be silly," she smiled sadly at him. "I only wish we 'ad been able to reconcile before. Now dis can only be a goodbye."

Will frowned and stepped forward again. "Why is that?"

"It is yer duty to take souls to de ot'er side, Captain Turnah. You must settle dem in de next life," Calypso reminded him, sounding annoyed.

"Well it seems to me that the best place for you, Davy Jones, is with Calypso."

Neither had expected this from Will, so both stared at him in shock.

"You have been paying for whatever sins you may have committed for a long time, you both have. I fear you will not find solace unless you are with her," he explained. "If it is in my power, I release you to her care."

For a long moment, Calypso scrutinized the young man. "You will do your duty well, William Turnah," she said as a way of thanks before she and Davy Jones disappeared, together at last.

* * *

James Norrington, former Admiral of the British Royal Navy approached the man he had once considered a rival. "Captain Turner, may I have a word?"

Will turned, surprised that the other man was speaking to him. "Certainly."

"I've been thinking, Captain Turner. I've never been one to sit around and do nothing. I've never even contemplated a life of leisure and from what I understand there's not much to do in the afterlife. So I would like to offer my services aboard this vessel."

Utterly shocked, the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ tried to find words suitable for a ship's commander rather than for the rash blacksmith he had once been. "Well, Admiral – "

"Mr. Norrington, or James, if you will. I'd rather not recall my time spent working for that man," he indicated the now silently fuming Beckett.

"Then Mr. Norrington, welcome to the crew." He paused, "I have something of yours."

Will retreated to his cabin where the sword that had nearly destroyed him rested on a table as a reminder of what could have been. He took it up by the hilt and returned to the deck. With a flourish, he offered it to the waiting Norrington.

He gave the captain a shrewd look. "If this is the weapon that led to you being trapped here, then I cannot take it. Though I appreciate the gesture, Captain, I could never carry this sword. It has destroyed too many lives, despite the best intentions with which it was made," he gave Will the same smile he had given him the day Jack Sparrow escaped Port Royal. "Perhaps it would be best to put it away. If that is all I shall assume my duties."

Feeling both humbled by James's words and incredibly awkward giving the former Admiral orders, Will managed, "Very well, Mr. Norrington."

* * *

**At long last, Jones and Calypso are reunited. The sea has been calm and I certainly feel better. Knowing that I was able to ease the suffering of others will hopefully help ease my own. And thanks to the goddess, Beckett has been completely silent as he can no longer speak while aboard this ship. I will be dropping him off on his very own island in the morning where he will face a punishment of his own making much like Jack did. I expect he will be tormented by his various and sundry misdeeds. Mercer as well, though he will be far from Beckett.**

**James Norrington has elected to stay with the crew. He feels he owes it to Elizabeth to be sure her father is cared for in the afterlife. At least, that's what he told me. I have a feeling he feels he owes it to her to watch out for me as well. He is a good man, in spite of his mistakes. And he made the right choice in the end, rather like Jack.Of course I am sure it would irk him to no end were I to say that, to compare the two of them.**

**I see already that there is much to be done to ease all the souls that have wandered aimlessly without a guide. I had my suspicions, especially after our experience at World's End, but there is far more to do than even I initially expected. But I will put things right and I will perform my duty in a compassionate and empathetic manner – I swore this to Elizabeth and now swear it to myself. Those that have passed deserve more than what they have been given and will now receive it.**

**Captain Will Turner**

* * *

As with many other things, land on the other side was not the same as in the living realm. Will could go ashore as needed to perform his duties. So it was the _Dutchman's_ captain that escorted an enraged Cutler Beckett to his final resting place. The previous Lord of the East India Trading Company would not go quietly, but nor could he speak. Instead, he struggled so much that Norrington suggested he be bound. Tightly.

It took both Will and James to frog-march Beckett to his resting place. They left him stranded on a beach, screaming and cursing everyone and everything. By the time they reached the long boat, Beckett was talking to unseen apparitions, pleading for mercy. By the time they reached the _Dutchman_ again, they could see him curled in a ball in the sand, shrieking in pain.

"That's one," Norrington offered, trying to ease the captain's suffering. A budding friendship had formed between them during the short trip to the other side.

"Thousands and thousands to go," Will replied darkly.

It was much easier to maroon Mercer. He, at least, went quietly. He seemed resigned to his fate, which made Will feel uneasy. Mercer had been ruthless and hard-hearted in life, willing to do anything to achieve his goals. The _Dutchman's_ crew had expected him to act much like Beckett, but he did not.

_I will have to check on him often_, Will thought. _Who knows what he's capable of?_

The rest of the journey was pleasant without Beckett aboard. The new captain found it was rather easy to settle the souls of those who deserved rest. Finding he was not needed in the land of the living, Will directed the ship towards the wandering souls he had seen before on the _Black Pearl_. Those floating along in boats followed the _Dutchman_, no longer traveling aimlessly and without direction, but rather trailing the ship. Those that swam along in the water were brought aboard and treated with dignity.

Will found that one of his most important duties included documenting the souls that passed his way. This was the most difficult job of all as it had been ignored for hundreds of years. And still, he had made significant headway before the _Dutchman_ was summoned to the living world to care for those aboard a wrecked ship.

* * *

_Captain's Log_

_My wedding to William Turner is certainly something I will remember and cherish forever and always. I cannot say whether I would have felt the same were we married in that ridiculous ceremony my father planned in Jamaica. Perhaps Lord Beckett was right in that – fate did intervene that day. For better or worse, our lives were changed forever. Who can say what would have happened if we'd been married then?_

_Neither of us said that in our vows; "For better or worse." They were as untraditional as our ceremony. Will even responded "Great!" when I said "I do." It was so endearing! That's why I love him – he's so enthusiastic and exuberant even after everything we've faced. I can only hope he still is when he returns to me in ten years. _

_I will always remember the look on his face when he misunderstood me. "I've made my choice, what's yours?" he'd asked. I didn't respond to him, though maybe I should have. I called for Barbossa, shocking Will until I asked the captain to marry us. First he thinks I'm in love with Jack, then he thinks I'd choose Barbossa over him? Silly man. I must really make him feel insecure. How horrible of me! _

_And as soon as Barbossa got distracted from the ceremony, we knew we had to do it ourselves. I'm not sure that's entirely legal, but thanks to Jack's quick thinking we do have a marriage licence issued by Shipwreck Island. I don't know what Father would think if he knew I married Will on a ship in the midst of a battle with the very pirate captain that kidnapped me officiating. I wonder if Will will tell him? _

_I will also never forget the earnest way Will asked me to be his. "Elizabeth Swann, do you take me to be your husband?" And his grin when I asked " Will Turner, do you take me to be your wife?" despite the soldiers and sailors trying to kill us both. When he kissed me it was as if the entire world around us faded. We may have been fighting for our lives, but for a few moments there was nothing but Will and me. I am glad neither of us said anything similar to "'Til death do us part." That would destroy me._

_Jack and Barbossa were right – my love wouldn't want me to sit around waiting for him. I'm lucky to have such good men in my life, even if we all have been at each other's throats numerous times. I'm fairly certain Will asked them to watch out for me. I don't know when he would have – unless it was one of those things he and Jack agreed on by looking at each other. It amazes me that we can all do that and it does come in useful. _

_I saw him last night - just ten hours ago - but I already can't stand how much I miss Will. This isn't right – we were just married! We should be together! Alas, fate disagrees. I wish I could take our fates into my hands the way Barbossa tried to when he released Calypso. But I cannot. _

_They say absence makes the heart grow fonder. I'm sure that will prove true in this case. And at least I have his heart. He has mine as well, but in a more traditional fashion. Last night when I couldn't sleep for missing him, his heartbeat lulled me. I'm sure it will do so for the next ten long years and for as long as I live. And I have decided I will die at sea so I have the chance to be with him for eternity._

_Captain Elizabeth Turner_

* * *

The _Black Pearl_ docked at Shipwreck City just after sunrise the morning after Will left. Elizabeth had slept fitfully, waking from frequent nightmares of her husband's murder. In the grey light of pre-dawn she decided it was pointless to try to rest any longer and so began pacing the deck as she was now.

The _Pearl_ and the _Empress_ had remained anchored off shore over night, but with a sharp command from the Pirate King, both vessels had ventured through the Devil's Throat to Shipwreck Cove. Much to Jack Sparrow's dismay, she desired to learn more about the Code and her position, something that required a visit to Captain Teague. As soon as it was safe to do so, Elizabeth strode purposefully down the gangplank toward the meeting hall of the Brethren. She knew Teague would be close by.

Teague Sparrow was as unpredictable as his son and Jack believed him considerably more dangerous to Elizabeth. Hesitating only briefly, Jack followed her, determined to keep his promise to Will. He wasn't about to let Elizabeth do something stupid to set off the Keeper of the Code, even though that meant facing his father once again.

"You know, Lizzie, 't might not be the best o' ideas to just drop in on Captain Teague, savvy?"

"And why not?" she demanded, not slowing her pace. "He just 'dropped in' on the meeting, didn't he?"

"Technically Barbossa did call 'im. An' seein' as he's the Pirate Lord o' Madagascar an' all, 'e 'ad a right to be there either way."

That stopped Elizabeth dead in her tracks. "If he's one of the Pirate Lords, why didn't Barbossa need a piece of eight from him too?"

"Thought you knew ev'ryfing there was to know 'bout pirates, dearie," Jack couldn't resist the urge to tease her. "Only the nine original Pirate Lords had one o' the pieces o' eight. Those were passed on to you an' me an' th' others. Since then, what wif countries movin' in an colonizatin'… cohlonishing… establishin' colonies elsewheres, new pirates took control o' new places and declared 'emselves 'lords'. Me – Teague's 'lordship' comes from his violent past, eh? No one dared challenge 'im. Most were glad he was made Keeper o' the Code since he stopped most of his piratin', savvy?"

"So the Brethren Court has more than nine Pirate Lords? Where were the rest of them?"

"You're not making any sense at all, luv. There are nine members o' the court and then there's the Keeper. Only the nine original Pirate Lords pass on lordship so th'others aren't part o' the Court. At the moment there are only the ten, as it were, anyway."

Elizabeth thought about this for a moment. "You see Jack? Do you see why I have to speak with Captain Teague? I need to know these things if I'm to be a proper king."

Jack opened his mouth to protest when a shadow fell across a nearby doorway. "Tryin' to keep the King from talkin' to me, Jackie?"

Raising her eyebrow, Elizabeth looked from Teague to Jack twice, again noting their similar appearances and mannerisms. "Jackie?" she murmured before her eyes widened in shock and she gasped. "Captain Teague is your father?"

"Aye," Teague answered. "Wantin' to see the Code are yeh, Captain Swann?"

"Turner. It's Captain Turner now. Savvy?" Jack answered, more out of habit than anything.

Teague gave his son a look and Jack smiled weakly in return. "Right this way then, Captain Turner."

* * *

_Captain's Log_

_After four days spent learning the duties of the Pirate King, we are finally leaving Shipwreck Cove. I knew the Code was extensive, but I did not realize the breadth of our rules. And as King I must follow them carefully. Wouldn't want Captain Teague angry with me. The man is frightening to begin with but now knowing his past… I was surprised to learn that he is Jack's father. Wonders never cease, I suppose. The two have been estranged since Jack was just a boy. Sad, really. He did give Hector, Jack and me new pieces of eight. Apparently there has to be something to establish lordship and the others got theirs the night of the battle._

_For the time being I've decided to sail with Jack. Barbossa had no desire to remain on the Pearl and so remained on Shipwreck Island until he could acquire his own vessel. My ship will accompany us, but since I don't speak the language it's easier for me to remain on the Pearl and give Tai Huang orders from here. I suppose I will have to learn Mandarin sooner or later. After all, it is my ship. Currently I'm just passing along whatever Jack is doing, but they don't know that. It wouldn't be very good if they knew their captain, their Pirate Lord and King was not in charge. I have no real destination in mind and I am not the sailor either Jack is - though I have improved significantly since that first doomed escape attempt from Isla de Muerta - so I bow to his wisdom. Figuratively, of course - no need to inflate his egos any more._

_We're currently sailing back to the island where Will led his ill-fated mutiny. I believe Jack wants a souvenir from the Kraken. It's an odd destination and an odd course of action, but who am I to argue? _

_At least I'm doing something rather than sitting on that beach waiting for Will to return. I think that if I were to do that he would be upset with me. And I would certainly go insane. It's hard enough being without him surrounded by friends. If I were alone, I shudder to think what would happen._

_Captain Elizabeth Turner_

* * *

A little over a month and a half had passed since Will's departure when Elizabeth first noticed something was different. She had been doing her best to continue living her life as he wished, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. All of a sudden, she seemed to be achy and tired all the time. That morning she was seasick for the first time in her life. Being intelligent and wiser in the ways of the world than her father would have liked, it didn't take long for Elizabeth Turner to realize what had changed. She was pregnant.

Her feelings were definitely mixed. Initially she was overjoyed, until she turned to find Will to share with him. That initial elation soon gave way to anger, horror, frustration and finally despondency. She hoped no one noticed that she stayed in her cabin the entire day.

Jack had, of course. Knocking on the door tentatively, he was surprised when she swung it open almost instantly, looking utterly exhausted. He leaned against the doorjamb and watched as she went back to packing her belongings into a small trunk.

"This seems a bit odd, 'Lizabeth. Thought you were stayin'. Wantin' to live out of a trunk, dearie?"

She gave him a sad look. "Something's come up Jack. I can't stay here. I can't put this on you all. It's… it's too much."

Jack frowned and pushed himself upright, stepping in to circle her. "Well now, the Kraken's dead and gone. Even if it were alive, it'd be under new management so it can't be that terrible beastie. The East India Trading Company," he made a face at the mere mention of the name, "has been severely injured and is licking its wounds at the moment. Yeh haven't angered th'other Pirate Lords. An' 's not like they'd dare challenge you while yer wif me. To me knowledge, there's nothing else could possibly be after you. In fact, might be worse for us 'f you were to leave. What would dear William think if we were to let something happen to you?"

Elizabeth froze for a moment at the mention of her husband. At nearly the same time, the ship hit a swell, rocking them more than usual. Jack watched in astonishment as her face turned greenish and she vomited into a bucket on the floor.

He stepped forward in concern, taking her arm. "Even if you're sick, Elizabeth, I'm not letting you go."

She sat down on her bunk with his help looking small and defeated. Jack sat across from her and scrutinized her, suddenly realizing what was wrong. The signs had been right before his eyes for days. The Pirate King was tired and achy, moodier than normal. She'd recently fainted twice and now that he thought about it, it was clear that she was growing curvier. Coupled with her new seasickness and determination to leave… Captain Jack Sparrow was in a state of shock.

"That's interesting…" he said to himself before addressing her. "I'm not about to let me friend, much less me pregnant friend, go off on a ship full of pirates I don't know. They mutinied once, after all. An' if you think I would, you don't know me at all, Elizabeth."

"How?" she managed, stupefied.

"I'm not stupid, luv. And you're not goin' anywhere, savvy?" He stood and left, closing the door behind him.


	5. Petitioning a Goddess

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_. I do, however, work for Disney and I own Disney stock. Does that count?

* * *

Chapter 4: Petitioning a Goddess

The rest of the crew soon realized something was amiss with Elizabeth. Pintel and Ragetti saw Jack exit her cabin and ambushed him for information.

"What's wrong with the poppet?" Pintel demanded.

"Nothing… bad I hope?" Ragetti added.

Jack hadn't expected them and jumped in surprise. "Captain Turner is feeling a mite under the weather, as it were. Nothing too worry 'bout, but she's under the impression that we'd want her to leave. Won't listen to reason, that one."

Gibbs was standing on the quarterdeck and pondered Jack's words. Drawing comparisons between Elizabeth's recent behavior and that of his dearly departed wife, he soon arrived at the same conclusion about her situation. He waited for Jack to answer the crew's questions before speaking with him. "The lass is expectin', isn't she?"

Jack gave him a calculating look, but wasn't truly surprised. "Aye," he replied softly.

"Well we're not lettin' her leave, are we?" Gibbs pressed.

Sparrow rolled his eyes. "What d'you think, mate? Young William would send me back to the Locker! An' as I said before, I will not be goin' back there."

"Aye, Cap'n."

"She's more depressed now 'an before," Jack confided in the other. "Didn't put up a fight, don't know if she can now. Knowin' he won't be here with her and the wee one's a hard blow."

"Then we'll have to protect her. I'm sure she's wantin' to tell Captain Turner first, but she can't. We'll have to tell the rest so they can keep an eye on her too," Gibbs offered.

"They can be discreet enough, I hope," Jack murmured. "An angry Lizzie is a dangerous one, you know 'at."

* * *

_Captain's Log_

_Can I even call it a "Captain's Log" if I am not captaining the ship? It doesn't matter. Nothing does. Because it has been one month, three weeks, five days, thirteen hours and three minutes since I last saw Will, sailing over the horizon on the Flying Dutchman. And how long since I last held him? One months, three weeks, five days, thirteen hours and thirty-six minutes. Far too long. Especially now._

_It's not fair. Neither of us really had any choice in the matter. Jack took that choice from us. I'm glad he did. I do not know if either of us would have done anything but stare at each other in shock and disbelief. He rescued us both again. His actions have given me some amount of hope. Will and I only have one day every ten years, but that is more than we would have had without Jack. But now, we reap the consequences. The sorrow. The loneliness. True, my love is not dead, but nor is he with me. And to the rest of the world, I am a widow._

_Which is perhaps one of the reasons why I've stayed here with Jack and the rest of the crew. My surviving friends, even some one-time enemies, but they know. They understand. They won't bother me with marriage proposals and arguments for propriety. They don't consider me a widow. For them, Will is alive. Besides, what's left for me in Port Royal? Nothing. No friends, no father. No Will. Everything that was familiar before Jack and the Black Pearl sailed into my life is gone. Now they are the familiar. _

_I will admit I was surprised that they asked me to stay. More so when they insisted, especially considering... Then again, perhaps they were afraid I'd do something "incredibly stupid" as Jack is so fond of saying. Something Will would do were he in my place. Perhaps Jack still feels bound by his promise to Will from years ago that I would remain safe. Perhaps that's why he's so keen on keeping an eye on me. Perhaps that's why he won't leave me alone. I don't know for sure. Maybe I've just wormed my way into the hearts of these pirates who look on me as a combination of a daughter, a sister, a colleague and a friend._

_Thankfully there seems to be no tension around Jack either regarding my betrayal or alleged feelings. I honestly meant what I said right before I left after the battle. It wouldn't work between us. Because I love Will. I've loved him since the day we met and I always will. Lately, Jack hasn't even teased me. Maybe he's afraid of Will collecting his debt to the Dutchman if he does. Maybe he respects me too much now, I don't know. Sometimes I think it wouldn't be so bad. It'd be a little like old times. Then again it'd be miserable without Will here to complete it._

_Obviously my thoughts are always on him. How is he? Is he taking care of himself? I don't have to ask if he misses me, I know that he does. Not that that makes any of this any easier. And lately I've been wondering how he would feel about the baby. It seems a little laughable that we were married for but a day and are already expecting. I desperately wish there was a way to see him, just for a moment even, so I could tell him myself. So I could see his face. So I could share his joy and he could share mine. Because I know in my heart that he would be as happy as I were the situation different. Were we able to raise our child together. _

_I certainly hope that he knows I will still be waiting for him in ten years' time. I might look older, but I will be there. Until then, Will is at sea, so I am at sea. For ten years. Until we can both set foot on land again. Together._

_Captain Elizabeth Turner_

* * *

Sighing heavily and wiping the tears from her eyes, Elizabeth closed her small book, set down her pen and capped the bottle of ink. She could not stop crying and it was not just because of her hormones. Today was her 19th birthday and they could not be together. Her husband was bound to serve on the _Flying Dutchman_, ferrying souls that died at sea to the next world and she was on board a pirate ship; pregnant, lonely and miserable.

Outside, it was fairly calm. Even so, the nausea due to her pregnancy combined with the mild movements of the ship beneath her feet frequently had her emptying her stomach. Having never been ill as a child, this was a particularly nasty experience and made her want Will even more.

She knelt on the floor to look beneath her bunk. Reaching under the wooden frame, she pushed aside various boxes until she grasped the cool handle of the dead man's chest, the resting place of Will's heart. Running her hands over the intricate carvings, she let out a harsh sob. Inside she could hear the steady "thump thump" that would serve as the closest thing to his voice she would hear for nearly ten more years.

Unable to bear it any more, Elizabeth replaced the chest and lay down on the bed. Both Jack and Barbossa had insisted she keep the captain's quarters onboard. Neither of them even suggested that she stay on the_ Empress_. They wanted her where they could watch her, where they could protect her. Because at the moment, no believed she would or could protect herself. And though having an angry Davy Jones and a vindictive Cutler Beckett after them was bad, both knew it wouldn't even be close to the trouble they'd be in with Will if they didn't keep her safe.

"Oh, Will…" she whispered with a sigh. "I miss you. What am I going to do without you?" Her hand came up to rest on her abdomen. "How am I going to do this on my own?" With tears rolling down her face again it wasn't long before she succumbed to sleep.

* * *

On board the _Flying Dutchman_, Captain Will Turner worked tirelessly to help and guide the souls of those lost to the sea. Though immortal, he had the same needs as a mortal man. But with sleep came dreams of Elizabeth and nightmares of his death, so he frequently worked himself to exhaustion before surrendering to a dreamless, semi-conscious state. The crew kept a normal schedule at his insistence, but he would go days without rest.

This was, of course, greatly concerning to both Bill Turner and James Norrington. At first Will had just been diligent. Now he continually ignored his own needs to see to others. Any arguments they made fell on deaf ears. They discussed briefly locking him in his cabin or trying to knock him out, but knew neither option was appropriate. Nor were they feasible seeing as Will could walk through the wall and they weren't sure he could be knocked out. Neither man really wanted to hurt the captain anyway. So they watched as he slowly worked himself to what should have been death.

The only positive aspect of this was that they had made significant headway. With his father acting as First Mate, Will appointed Norrington Quartermaster. Thus Norrington was able to use his experience as a naval officer to help with the records, among other things. Somehow all the souls that had floundered without a guide while Jones was captain had been settled. Unless there was a new death, the _Dutchman_ spent most of its time docked on the Farthest Shore. This way records could be updated and double-checked. It seems that many had found their way over time and they too needed documented.

After spending a day ashore tracking down several souls, Norrington reported that he had met Governor and Mrs. Swann and both were doing well. They were, indeed, at peace, much to the relief of both the captain and the quartermaster.

The crew changed and grew with most trips they made to the living world. Captain Turner decided immediately that he would never ask the question "Do you fear death?" He simply made his offer. Those who wanted a purpose in the afterlife were permitted to stay aboard for as long as they wanted. Those who wished for peace were ferried to Fiddler's Green and the few souls that deserved punishment were escorted to the Locker. There would be no more obligations aboard the _Dutchman_ save its captain's. Having experienced enough servitude, most of Jones's old crew opted to leave the ship, an offer Will extended to all on board. Not surprisingly, now that there was a benevolent captain and no oath required, he had no problems finding replacements.

Instead of asking each sailor "Do you fear death", Will asked what Jack Sparrow had on Tortuga when they first set off to rescue Elizabeth: "Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger?" He left off the "almost certain death" part since all were already dead. Even after warning each sailor that the hurricane season was approaching in both hemispheres and there would be much work to do, all who volunteered remained ready, willing and able.

* * *

"So tell me, Cap'n, what is it you're thinking we should do?" Gibbs asked, leaning forward in his chair.

Across from him, Jack sat back in his chair, waving his arms somewhat drunkenly as usual. "Isn't it obvious? We need to get them back together. Break the curse or find a loophole. 'F we don't, we'll be as miserable as they are for at least the next ten years an' probably forever. We're not gettin' any younger, mate. 'Til we find the Fountain o' course. Then again, can't very well do 'at 'til this is fixed, can we?"

Gibbs nodded in agreement. "Aye, it follows. We've no choice. The question is how?"

"Only thing I can figure is to petition Calypso."

"But Cap'n!" Gibbs protested. "How?"

Jack gave him an amused half-smile "You've, once again, forgotten one very important thing, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"

"Sir, can we really trust the goddess?" the other asked out.

"We have to. I can't stand to see Lizzie so upset, an' I know in my weasely black heart that William is doing no better. They're me friends. I can't not try, Gibbs."

They moved to the helm to change course. Jack patted his pockets, searching for his compass before he remembered it was once again hanging from his belt. "Ah, 'ere it is." He opened it, knowing he truly desired to find Calypso to help his friends. The arrow spun for a moment before stopping. "We have our heading!" he proclaimed, showing his First Mate.

* * *

**_Captain's Log_**

_**The real captain's log, savvy****?**** Mind you King Lizzie is aboard as well, but I'm still the Captain of this fine vessel, as it were. **_

**_She thinks we're off in search of the Fountain of Youth. We're really searching for Calypso. Maybe she will help us sort out this mess. Especially now with a little one on the way, Will and Lizzie should be together. It's making the goddess see it that'll be the problem. With no leverage I suppose we'll have to wait for the opportune moment to come. _**

_**I think I've been forgiven for all the little things that lead us here. And I've forgiven them too. Though it is especially hard to stay mad at Will and Lizzie when they're both so miserable. I may be a pirate, but I'm not cruel. Never really been hard-hearted but they went and exacerbated the situation, as it were. I've gone all soft. And of course there's no rum****. W****hy is the rum always gone for such revelations****?**_

_**Captain ****J****ack ****S****parrow**_

* * *

They had been sailing on their present course for several days with no signs of Calypso. Jack was not particularly surprised, he simply followed the directions the compass provided. One by one, each of the men aboard had learned of their new destination. Not one was upset; they all felt sorry for the Pirate King and her husband.

The crew on the _Empress_ said nothing either way. Jack had suggested on several occasions that Elizabeth turn over command of the ship to Tai Huang and send them back to Singapore. She was reluctant to do so for the same reason he gave for wanting the _Pearl_ on the rumrunner's island – a ship was freedom.

Elizabeth still had no idea where they were going. She was too miserable to care that Jack had told the crew about the baby. And it didn't take long for her to discover that they wouldn't let her do anything now that she was expecting. The men refused to allow her to take part in any ship maintenance or any real work. Despite being the Pirate King, she was scolded severely by Pintel and Ragetti for trying to climb up to the crow's nest. Gibbs and Marty took turns following her around the ship, watching to make sure she didn't do anything too strenuous. Jack had strictly forbidden Murtogg and Mullroy from "Elizabeth Watch" as they were far too easily distracted.

They all tried their best to sympathize. Mr. Cotton would smile toothlessly at her while his parrot tried to cheer her up. Jack followed her lead and pretended things were normal. No one dared mention Will or Davy Jones or the _Dutchman_. A host of other topics were verboten as well.

As Mr. Gibbs often expressed, many of them had believed a woman aboard a ship was bad luck before Elizabeth. Now they had a pregnant woman on board; one who had a very difficult time adjusting to morning sickness that was aggravated by the smallest waves at that. But none of them found this discomforting, except for the fact that they liked her and hated to see her so depressed.

On more than one occasion after being violently ill over the side of the ship, she had turned to find one or more of them watching her in a concerned manner with water and a wet cloth. A few times, someone had come to hold back her hair. She thought it had been Jack, but she wasn't sure. All she knew was that it wasn't Will – the only one she really wanted to be there. This was not to say that she was ungrateful, but even a ship full of pirates couldn't fill the void that his absence left in her heart. They knew that, but that didn't stop them from caring for her as best they could.

Elizabeth was eternally thankful for the crew. She was sure that in polite society she would not have been treated so well. An orphan who returned pregnant after a long absence, claiming to be married but without a husband, after having supposedly run off to be a pirate would not be well received in most circles. Trying to handle the gossip without Will would be impossible in her current state.

Between the baby and her growing depression, Elizabeth was tired all the time. Her pallor and lack of enthusiasm for anything worried all of her shipmates and reinforced their conclusion that something had to be done to reunite her and Will.

* * *

James Norrington had settled into his new position as Quartermaster of the _Flying Dutchman_ with surprising ease. He felt more comfortable in death than he ever had in life. His time spent in the Navy was largely because of pressure from his father who had been a Navy man. In reality, he, like Elizabeth Swann and Jack Sparrow, had desired freedom. While his current liberty had cost him his life, James thought often that he had never been happier. He had symbolically shed his stifling Admiral's uniform in favor of much simpler, more appropriate attire.

_Ironic how death has given me a new outlook on life_.

His thoughts were interrupted by a low voice coming from the doorway to his small quarters.

"May I have a word with you, James?" Bootstrap Bill rumbled.

The quartermaster turned away from the desk where he had been recording the newest souls to arrive at World's End to smile sardonically. "Not if you're here to apologize again. All is forgiven. And need I remind you I'm much happier now?"

The older man nodded, "I will carry that guilt with me forever, but respect your wishes. But actually I'm here because I'm worried about William."

James frowned. The captain had been weighing heavily on his mind as of late. "As am I. And concerned for Elizabeth as well. I can't imagine she's doing much better than Will. Do you suppose there's anything we can do?"

Bill sat in the empty chair and sighed. "I know of no way to break the _Dutchman's_ hold other than to kill its captain. As for the 10 years curse, little is known of it at all and even less is understood. But something is not right and I fear it will only grow worse."

"I agree wholeheartedly. Is there no one who could help? What about the sea goddess…," Norrington floundered for a moment, "Calypso?"

"That might be a start, but I doubt she'll help. She's known for being fickle and unpredictable – the very embodiment of the sea."

"It's worth a try. How do we contact her?"

Over an hour later, the two men decided to try the most primitive idea they'd had. Calypso, being ancient, was unlikely to use any modern means of communication. But messages in bottles were not modern at all. Certainly the goddess predated the practice, but it was their only hope. Bill insisted James write the letter itself, knowing the other man would be more eloquent. As he had that first day aboard the _Dutchman_ with Will, James Norrington volunteered himself as replacement captain. And as an afterthought, Bootstrap added a plea for the goddess to help his son that he hoped would touch Calypso's heart.

They waited until Will was nearly unconscious in his cabin from overwork and lack of sleep to release the bottle and prayed it would find it's intended recipient. Feeling as though they had done something illicit, both James and Bill snuck back to their assigned tasks, but neither felt any shame. It was rather exhilarating knowing they were not going to sit by and let Fate rule.

* * *

Mr. Gibbs stood at the _Pearl's_ stern surveying the activity. With Mr. Cotton at the wheel and Ragetti crawling around after his newly whittled eye, it was a typical day.

"Cap'n!" he greeted Jack.

"Mr. Gibbs. I assume your reconcillatory navigational skills have us on course?"

"Aye, sir."

"Excellent! Erm, you haven't by any chance come up with a brilliant plan to convince Calypso to help us yet, have you?" Jack swayed a bit on his feet. He always seemed drunk, even when he wasn't. Gibbs wasn't sure if he did it on purpose or if there was something wrong with him.

"No."

"I thought not. Too bad, that. What with Lizzie being so miserable and sick and dear William probably not faring much better." Despite his grim assertion, Jack sounded nonchalant and picked at one of the trinkets decorating his person.

Their attention was suddenly drawn to the port side of the ship where Calypso herself had appeared from thin air, again as Tia Dalma.

"Jack Sparrow. I 'ear yeh've been looking fer me," she crooned. All of the pirates present got on their knees before her.

"Oh don' do dat! Now tell me, what kin I do for yeh?"

"Oh great sea goddess!" Pintel began. "We beseech you! Please, -"

"Stop dat!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset yeh or nothin'."

"Don' worry," she smiled at them in an almost motherly fashion. "I din' forget who 'twas dat freed me. I canno' be angry wit dis crew."

This certainly wasn't the Calypso anyone had expected. Recovering from his shock more quickly than the rest, Jack swaggered toward her, "Calypso, darhlin'! We need your help, as it were," he toned down his normal bravado.

"Wit what?" she asked.

"The Captains Turner, your high honorableness," Ragetti threw in.

"Ah, de Turnahs. I tought as much. 'Twas… unfair to dem what happened. But I canno' break de _Dutchman's_ bond."

"The lass is quite miserable here and expectin' to boot. Won't even dull the pain on account of Will not likin' rum," Gibbs explained. "Though she doesn't much like it either."

Calypso glared at him. He had unknowingly interrupted. "I canno' break de curse, but dey can."

"How?" Jack asked immediately.

"If dey are true to each ot'er for de ten years, den young William will be free. Der is no ot'er way," she told them sadly. "But dey canno' know of dis."

There was silence for a long moment while they contemplated her words.

"Is there anything to be done in the meantime?" Jack pressed. He was the only one who hadn't lost hope. The others had pulled out their various bottles and were now drinking more heavily than usual.

"Why do yeh care so much?" Calypso was suddenly suspicious.

"You may find this hard to believe, but I'm looking for nothing in this little venture, savvy?"

She scrutinized them for a moment before deciding he was being honest. "I will tink about it and speak wit William."

"Thank you, Calypso," Jack bowed slightly.

"I must go now," she said right before disappearing.

Gibbs looked at Jack who asked, "Should we tell Miss Elizabeth?"

"Best not to raise her hopes, I think. Oi! Lads! No one is to tell Captain Lizzie what happened here!"

* * *

**Captain's Log**

**I have been captain of this ship for a miserable three months. I could not possibly miss my wife more, but I am cursed to be away from her for ten more years. Cursed by my own hand, my own hubris. Certainly my dearest Elizabeth would disagree. But had I not underestimated Jones I wouldn't be here now.**

**I expected this job to require more of my attention. Thanks largely to my father, James Norrington and the crew it's surprisingly easy, almost routine. How morbid, considering ferrying the souls of the dead to the afterlife routine. But I think any job would seem mundane without Elizabeth. Life without her is dark and cheerless. My thoughts are focused on her at all times. Surely this is Hell.**

**I can only imagine how hard it is for her. At least I have my father here. She is alone. I was forced to abandon her. First her mother, then her father, now me – all gone. I wish I knew how she was. I can feel that she's sailing, hasn't returned to land. And she is with Jack. I'm certain they will keep her safe, even if she does not desire it for herself.**

**We agreed that no matter how difficult things got I was not to come to her. She demanded that I not shirk my duty. Not only does she fear my turning into Jones, she feels obligated to those that have passed. The only time I can think of that Elizabeth did not put others before herself is when she... but no, even that was to save the rest of us. My dearest wife, this must be killing her.**

**Part of me wishes she would forget me and try to find happiness elsewhere. But I know she won't. And the part of me that selfishly wants to keep her rejoices in that. I am confident that we will be together again in ten years, if only for a single day. I just wish we weren't in this situation at all. I can feel her pain over our separation. Of course, that could just be my own.**

**Captain Will Turner**

* * *

Will nearly threw his logbook across the room in his frustration. Never before had he felt out of place on the sea, but he did now. He was homesick and, though his heart rested safely with Elizabeth, he was heartsick. Rubbing his hands over his face, Will nearly missed the soft knock at his door.

"Come in," he tried to hide his misery. It was not appropriate for the crew to see him upset and he didn't want to deal with their questions or attempts at comfort. So as he had the last time he saw Elizabeth, Will put on a brave face. He nearly sighed in relief when his father entered. He wouldn't have to pretend.

"Good evening, William," Bill Turner rumbled, sitting down across from his son.

"Hello, Father."

"I would wish you a happy birthday, but I have a feeling that won't be welcome at the moment."

"Not really, but thank you," Will tried to smile.

They sat in silence for a long time.

"Do you regret what's been done? Like I said then, 'tis a steep price."

"One day together every ten years is better than nothing. But I do regret what it's doing to Elizabeth. I can feel how much she's hurting."

"Aye."

Being linked to the _Dutchman_ meant Will could feel when he was needed. He was needed now. "We need to go, Father."

Bill nodded in understanding. Reluctantly, the captain stood, schooled his expression and exited the cabin, sending his father to the helm.

* * *

Captain Turner didn't know what was worse – children who died without their mothers or mothers who died leaving their children. In both instances the deceased were terrified and nearly impossible to console. What's more they often further upset the other passengers and the crew. So time after time it fell to Will to care for them.

With the children, he was often reminded of his own brush with death as a child. Elizabeth had saved him then and more than once he wished she was there to help him now. Hers was a naturally soothing presence that would certainly make things easier for him and would most likely help the others. Then again, if she was present that would mean she was dead.

After settling the new souls on the ship as best they could, the crew of the _Flying Dutchman_ began their journey to the Farthest Shore. Again. As they would for eternity.

The curse's origin was unknown to Will, but he lamented it. He knew Calypso had charged Jones with ferrying souls, but then Jones had cut out his own heart. So was it a combination of both actions? Had the _Dutchman_ existed before Jones? Will didn't know. No one seemed to know. But the captain was half convinced that if he could figure out the origin he could find a way to break the spell.

Conscious that he was still on the deck and very much visible, he turned toward the sea. As they passed it, Will glanced at the island where he had left Beckett. He thought that Elizabeth would be pleased to know that the former chief officer of the East India Trading Company was quite miserable. While Jack's private Hell had consisted of an incompetent crew of his own difficult personality traits on a ship that didn't move, Beckett apparently faced an eternity of torment at the hands of all those who he had hurt in his life while he tried to make amends. Will looked forward to the day when he could tell Elizabeth that and reassure her that her parents were together and at peace.

"I miss you, Elizabeth," he whispered to the waves, leaning on the railing.

"An' she misses you, William Turnah."

Will looked over in shock. Calypso was standing next to him, also surveying the sea. He moved to kneel when she stopped him.

"You don' have to do dat. You've more den proven yourself in dese past mont's," she looked at him proudly. "I knew you'd do dis duty well."

"Thank you, goddess. May I ask, why are you here?"

"I 'ave spoken wit Jack Sparrow. I 'ave received messages from Bill Turnah and James Norrington. Dey are all worried 'bout you and Elizabet'."

Will felt panic seize him. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"She is de same as you – miserable," Calypso sighed. "So de Captain of de _Black Pearl_ and your own crew asked for me 'elp on behalf of yeh bot'.

"Let me explain somet'ing. De _Dutchman_ has always been. It has always ferried de souls dat died at sea to de ot'er side. But de newly dead needed carin' for. Dey needed a captain to 'elp ease de pain. Since Davy Jones wanted to live forever to be wit me, I charged 'im wit der protection. He did well for de first ten years."

Tears fell from her eyes. "If I 'adn't been so blind, 'e would 'ave been free den. Free to be wit me forever. It wouldn' 'ave come to dis. But I dinno' come. So 'e was trapped for eternity, bound to de ship – de price of him immortality. And you know what 'appened den. He ignored him duty and cut out him heart. In 'is time, de ship changed. It grew to need a heart because it 'ad no purpose.

"Yes, William Turnah, you were destined to free Davy Jones and restore de _Dutchman's _purpose, but you should not 'ave been bound dis way. You should no' 'ave to serve as yeh are. I can see 'ow dis separation 'urts yeh and Elizabet'. An' I feel it too. It does not seem right dat you cannot be wit 'er after you restored my love to me. I am de goddess of de sea, I should be able to 'elp. I just din' tink of it before de petitions.

"So I 'ave tried to find a way to 'elp you de way you 'elped me. De problem is, if you don' take care of de dead, den de ship still 'as no purpose and de curse canno' evah be broken. You will destroy yourself. But you should be wit your wife. So tell me, William Turnah – do you know when you are needed?"

"Yes," Will said slowly, not daring to hope that he could be reunited with Elizabeth sooner than ten years in the future.

Calypso grinned, though with her blackened teeth the expression appeared slightly menacing. "And are dere crewmen you'd trust to care fer de ship and dead should de situation arise?"

What she said didn't fully register with Will. He answered automatically, "My father and James Norrington."

"Good. Den it is settled. Yeh can go to 'er. Stay wit 'er. But when you are needed, you must do your job. Elizabet' can be on dis ship in de living world, but she canno' accompany you to World's End at dis time. Perhaps later… Dat is a decision you must make toget'er. I will be visitin' you on de ot'er side. Fate may seem cruel, but in de end, all will be right."

Will looked at her incredulously. "I can be with Elizabeth?"

"Yes, Captain Turnah. You must take dese souls to deir resting place. Den you should go to 'er. But heed my warning – if you are needed, you must go."

"I don't know how to thank you, great goddess."

"You already 'ave, William Turnah."

And with that, Calypso disappeared leaving Will to his thoughts. It wasn't long before he approached his father.

"Captain Turner. We're still on course," Bootstrap tried to maintain some formality when they were in the presence of the crew.

Will had to take several deep breaths before he could tell his father what had occurred. Apparently the sea goddess had been invisible to all but him. "Father, I've just been visited by Calypso."

Bill knew something was different based on his son's tone and that he'd been called "Father" rather than "Mr. Turner." "And what did she want, William?"

"To tell me that there is a way for me to be with Elizabeth."


	6. Return to Me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_. I do, however, work for Disney and I own Disney stock. Does that count?

* * *

Chapter 5: Return to Me

_Captain's Log_

_It's my fault we're in this mess – I'm the one who challenged Jones and failed. It's my fault Will ended up fighting him too. It's my fault he was hurt. It's my fault he's trapped now. Why did I think I could match Jones? He's had hundreds of years of practice. True Will is the one who taught me to handle a sword, but I've only been doing so for two and a half years. I shouldn't have put myself in that position. I should have known Will would die trying to protect me. "What shall we die for" indeed. _

_I begged him not to ignore his duty and come see me. Then again, he does have a mind of his own. I just hope he doesn't do anything we'll end up regretting. No matter how much I miss him, I don't want him ending up like Jones. _

_I realize that the only way I can get through this is to look forward to our one day. But in the late hours of the night when things are quiet but for the gentle lapping of the waves on the ship, I think of how bittersweet that day will be. We won't be truly happy. We never will be. It will be wonderful to be together, but we will know it's only for 24 hours. 24 hours in which to introduce him to his child, tell him all about the past ten years and try to make enough new happy memories to get us through the next decade apart. _

_Am I sure I'm not dead? Am I sure I'm not in the Locker? His death haunts my dreams and our separation plagues my waking hours. Perhaps death would be better. Especially a death at sea. I would seriously consider that if it weren't for the baby. And I do know that's not what Will would want. Will… I miss you, my love._

_Elizabeth Turner_

* * *

Too emotionally exhausted to move even the few feet to the bed, Elizabeth rested her head on her folded arms. She had cried so much in the past few months she couldn't anymore. She used to be able to look up at the sky and know Will could see the same. But night was day and day night for him at World's End so even that small comfort was denied her.

Even though she felt her eyes drooping, Elizabeth couldn't bring herself to go to bed. What did it matter if she woke up sore the next morning after an uncomfortable night of sleeping on a desk? The physical pain wouldn't matter next to her heartache. It might even be a welcome distraction.

* * *

Jack and Gibbs were the only two on the deck, the rest of the crew was sound asleep. It had been three weeks since they had spoken with Calypso and they had seen nothing of the goddess and nothing of the _Dutchman_.

"What be our next move then, Cap'n?" Gibbs asked.

"No clue, mate. None whatsoever," Jack took a swig from the bottle he held and leaned back against the ship's railing. They stood in silence for a moment before Jack pointed with his rum at the horizon. "That's a ship."

As one they moved across the deck and Jack pulled out his spy glass. He recognized the vessel immediately and turned to his companion.

"'S the _Dutchman_," Jack slurred before returning to his rum.

Gibbs rocked on his heels. "I bet young Captain Turner will be wanting to surprise the lass."

"Yep. Elsewise he'd've just come up out o' the water right 'ere, wouldn't he? Let's just hope Lizzie doesn't get mad at us for interfering. That'll be enough for me." Jack turned to call to the crewman on duty on the _Empress_. "Oi! No worries 'bout the ship there."

When the man replied his understanding in broken English, the captain and first mate of the _Black Pearl_ prepared to receive visitors.

* * *

Will Turner could barely contain himself as the _Flying Dutchman_ approached the other two ships. He knew Jack would insist on keeping Elizabeth with him, so he directed his father towards the _Pearl_ rather than the _Empress_.

The crew had initially had some concerns when their captain explained their new destination after settling the souls at Fiddler's Green. A quick visit from Calypso put their minds at ease. Now no one but Will, his father, and James Norrington really seemed to care one way or another. Bill was relieved that his son and daughter-in-law could be together, that they would not have to try to survive ten years apart for every one day they had. James was pleased that Elizabeth would be happy. He was no longer in love with her, but she would always hold a place in his heart. Will understood that and was grateful that his friend seemed to be at peace with Elizabeth's choice.

Leaving orders with James and his father, Will materialized aboard the _Pearl_. "Captain Sparrow. Mr. Gibbs," he grinned at them.

"Will! Er… Cap'n Turner," Gibbs nodded his head in greeting, smiling as well. "Mother's love, it's you!"

"William!" Jack cocked his head, leering. "Tell me something: are you here because of a certain distressed damsel?"

Will's grin grew wider. "This time? Yes I am, Jack."

"Thought as much."

"Thank you. Whatever you did, thank you both," Will said, making the other men rather uncomfortable.

"Told you 'e was a eunuch, mate," Jack said under his breath to Gibbs.

Will rolled his eyes. "Shall we just leave it as I owe you?"

Jack shrugged, but Will knew he were accepting his thanks.

"I suppose you'll be wanting to see your bonny lass presently, eh?" Jack asked. "Without so much as a single little explanation for ol' Jack here?"

Will looked up to see he was only kidding. "Where is Elizabeth?"

Before the other could answer, he was practically sprinting towards the captain's quarters where she slept fitfully.

* * *

The sound of the door creaking open partially roused Elizabeth from her restless slumber. She assumed it was Jack, the only one who ever came to check on her in her room.

"Please, just go away Jack," she mumbled, not fully awake.

Will let the door close behind him and took in his wife. She looked tired and careworn, completely different from the last time he'd seen her, but still utterly enthralling. Gone were the elaborate fashions from Singapore. Instead, she wore threadbare trousers and what appeared to be one of his shirts, left onboard from a past voyage. Her hair had fallen from the loose bun she wore earlier, obscuring most of her face. She hadn't yet removed her boots for sleep. The sword he had made her and the Asian one she had carried during the Maelstrom battle were both leaning against the far wall. He didn't see the chest, but could feel it was near.

She spoke again when she heard the muffled sound of his footsteps. "I don't want to talk. Just leave me alone. Don't make me shoot you. Then you'd have to explain to Will that you died for no other reason than because you annoyed me."

Unable to help himself, Will laughed heartily. "Knowing Jack I'm sure that would be some explanation."

Elizabeth sat bolt upright, fully awake and staring at him in wide-eyed shock. "Will! Why are you here?! You have to go. Go! Go now!"

He didn't respond, just smiled tenderly and continued to approach her. Nearly jumping to her feet, she retreated. "You can't be here," she hissed, jerking away when he reached out to brush her hair from her face. "Don't touch me. I won't be able to bear it. We can't be together, please, go! You'll destroy yourself and I can't let you!"

"You're wrong, Elizabeth."

The way her name rolled off his tongue like a soft caress made her knees weak. His fingertips brushing her cheek brought tears to her eyes she thought she could no longer shed.

"Why are you doing this to me? To yourself? You'll just have to leave again," she locked her gaze on the floor, unable to look at him.

"Only when I'm needed," he told her softly.

She looked up in surprise. "What?"

"Calypso came to me. She said this isn't right, what happened. It was never supposed to be like this. And while she cannot break the curse, she has eased it. Jack and Barbossa and members of my crew petitioned her for help on our behalf. We can be together on the sea without fear. I will have to leave to ferry souls, but otherwise I can be with you." Will attempted to pull her into his embrace. She resisted, needing to be positive she understood first.

"We can be together?"

He nodded and folded his arms so as to keep from touching her, giving her time.

"You only have to leave to carry people to the other side?"

"Yes, my love."

Elizabeth stepped forward into his arms hugging him tightly. They stood for a moment before she pulled back slightly. Tears of joy were rolling down her face. "And you won't become all fishy?"

Will smiled in amusement, tears of his own threatening to fall. "No, Elizabeth. We will be fine. And we will be together."

She held him close, laughing and crying. He did the same, thrilled to be with her again. Feeling so full of joy her heart threatened to burst, Elizabeth didn't realize the ship was rocking more than usual under her feet until she felt ill.

"Let go," she pulled away urgently and ran out the door toward the side of the ship. Will was on her heels, completely confused. Frightened by her sudden onset of seasickness, he stood by her side, holding her hair, rubbing her back and whispering words of comfort. Even as she violently emptied her stomach over the railing, Elizabeth was ecstatic. When she stood up again, he took her arm and helped her sit on a crate, looking frightened.

"Elizabeth? Are you alright? Are you sick?" He bent over her, accepting the mug of water and wet cloth Jack silently offered. She nodded in thanks, taking a sip to rinse out her mouth before speaking.

"Yes, I'm fine. No, I'm not sick."

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Behind them Jack smirked. "Haven't told him then?"

Elizabeth shot him a warning look before shaking her head. "No I haven't, not yet."

"Told me what?" Will pressed, looking between Jack and Elizabeth.

Wanting to keep the moment private, she stood and tugged on his hand so he followed her back to her quarters. Closing the door behind her, she took a deep breath and turned toward him, smiling serenely.

"I'm so glad you're here, Will. I so desperately wanted to tell you. I would have done anything to have even a few moments with you so I could."

"Tell me what?" he pleaded.

Bringing her hands up over her stomach she explained, "You're going to be a father."

Will looked at her in shock.

Elizabeth nodded happily. "In about five months."

His joyous shout woke the _Pearl's_ crew and had his own wondering what was going on. He sank to his knees and gently hugged her around the middle. Overjoyed with his reaction, Elizabeth grinned and stroked his hair.

"Wait, you should be sitting!" With one arm at her back and one beneath her knees, Will lifted her into his arms.

"Will!" She giggled as he carried her to the bed and sat with her in his lap. "I'm not going to break."

"Is the baby why you're wearing my clothes instead of your own?"

"Partially. And partially because they smell like you."

He nuzzled the top of her head. "I've missed you, my love."

"I've missed you too, Will," she sighed. "So much. And I'm sorry - I wanted to tell you first, but they figured it out," she gave him an earnest look, silently pleading for his understanding.

Kissing her forehead, he reassured her, "Shhh, don't be silly. I'm not upset."

No more words were said, no more were needed. For the first time in four months, far too long in both their opinions, they shared a kiss full of everything they felt for each other. After a long moment they finally had to part in order to breathe. They simply sat in silence holding each other for some time before Elizabeth fell into an exhausted but content sleep in his arms. Will laid her down on the bed and bent to remove her boots. Brushing her hair off her face, he kissed her forehead once more and went to speak with Jack before she woke again.

* * *

"Captain Turner!" Marty shouted happily when Will appeared on the deck.

"Yer no' 'ere to take one o' us, are yeh?" Pintel asked.

Will tried to hide his amusement. "Er, no."

"Great to see yeh then!"

"Calypso came through, she did. I tol' you!" Ragetti slapped his uncle's back in triumph.

"Gentlemen!" Jack came up behind them. "Captain Turner here has had a trying past few months at World's End. Dreadful place – you remember. What say we get him some rum?" He made shooing motions toward the stairs to below decks.

"Uh, Jack?"

Jack put a hand up and shook his head. "No, no, I insist. Captain to captain."

"Jack, I don't drink. Especially not rum."

The older man deflated, "I know that, dear William. But this way there's more for me onesie, savvy?"

Will rolled his eyes. "I'd like to talk to you before Elizabeth wakes up again."

"Well don't we work quickly?" Jack leered. His expression faded with one look at Will. "Sorry, mate. She's deserves more respect than that, I know. Yeh both do. 'S just ol' habits and all… So, tell me, William, what have yeh agreed to wif Calypso?

Will grinned, "If Elizabeth is on the sea and there are no souls that need ferried, we can and will be together."

This revelation shocked the normally unflappable Jack. "Excellent! Much more better, as it were."

"She and Jones are reunited. I'm sure that has some bearing on the situation."

Jack blanched. "Ah… a far cry from the fury we witnessed that day, eh?"

"It wasn't fury, Jack," Will corrected. "It was sorrow; a broken heart. And I think it's been mended."

* * *

Elizabeth woke to an empty cabin and a breaking heart. She had been almost certain Will had returned to her, but it must have been a dream. She didn't remember taking off her boots or lying down on the bunk but she knew she couldn't have been asleep that long. It was still dark outside, save the bright moon. Not even bothering with her boots, she padded across the room and out the door, hoping someone would be awake to distract her from her misery.

She opened the door to find the entire crew laughing and talking merrily with one another. The lanterns burned brightly, illuminating the two ships flanking the _Pearl_.

_Two ships? There shouldn't be… that's the… he is here! _her mind raced.

Elizabeth found herself feeling dizzy and light headed simply because she had forgotten to breathe. Her vision blurred and blackness crept in. Luckily Pintel and Ragetti noticed her exit her cabin and were able to catch her before she fell to the deck.

"Cap'n!" Ragetti called, still not used to having more than one man, or woman for that matter, with the title aboard one ship. Two pairs of eyes swiveled toward him. Within seconds, Will had vaulted over the railing to the main deck.

"'Aye, avast!'" Jack murmured as he made his way down in a more traditional fashion, chuckling quietly at the memory.

The rest of the crew backed away slightly to give Elizabeth some air. When she opened her eyes, she found herself cradled in her concerned husband's arms. Her relief at having him back quickly gave way to anger – he had left her alone!

"William Turner!" she yelled in annoyance.

"Captain! Captain William Turner," Jack corrected from next to the younger man, grinning. She did not smile back.

"You. Left. Me. Alone." she wasn't yelling anymore, but sounded extremely dangerous just the same.

"I'm sorry," Will looked utterly bewildered at her response. Elizabeth was the only one who had ever been able to fluster him. "You seemed tired and I needed to explain what was going on to Jack," he explained, trying to defend himself.

As quickly as it came, Elizabeth's anger was gone. Now crying hysterically, she twisted in his arms and threw her own around his neck. "You're here, you're here, you're here," she chanted a quiet litany.

At a complete loss for words, Will looked at the others for any kind of help they could give him.

"'S the baby, mate," Jack mouthed in explanation before waving his hands at the others. "Shoo!"

The crew dispersed, most heading back to bed, leaving the Turners alone. Carefully lifting his wife, who was still clinging to his neck, Will carried her back inside.

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth," he whispered, not knowing what else to do or say. He held her as she cried, understanding now that it was not because of what had happened that night, but because of their situation in general and for everything she'd lost.

"N.Never…be…sorry, Will," she managed between sobs. "Not for this… You're… here with… me now… even if… you have to… leave… again," she let out a shuddering sigh.

"I probably won't have long here before I do have to go – hurricane season started," he frowned. "Jack may be able to sail through one unscathed, but too many who aren't so skilled try. When they fail, I have to pick up the pieces."

Elizabeth looked up at him, tears still falling. "This has happened already." It wasn't a question.

"Yes." His voice was gruff. "Too many times. It's bad enough when ships get caught in storms, but to sail right through one by choice? The worst are the passenger ships – children, mothers, whole families."

Heart breaking again over the pain in her husband's voice, Elizabeth whispered, "I wish…" she stopped herself. What they had been given was amazing and she didn't want to jinx it. Living among the other pirates had made her superstitious.

But Will wasn't stupid; he knew what she wanted to say. "Calypso said sometime in the future we can discuss the option. But right now you can't, my love. Probably because – "

"Of the baby," she finished, uncharacteristically biting her lower lip. "Even then we'd probably get in the way. And it wouldn't be good for the baby or for the poor people who have passed on, would it? Plus you'd be distracted and unable to do your job as well and – "

He ended her arguments with a finger on her lips. "We can discuss it later when the time comes," he leaned in to kiss her and their discussion was forgotten for a time.

* * *

"So how did you end up in here?" he asked a little later in an amused tone, stroking her back. Elizabeth was currently using his shoulder as a pillow and had one arm flung possessively, or perhaps protectively, across his chest.

As insignificant as it may seem to others, just having the chance to tell Will she was pregnant had brightened Elizabeth's outlook on life. Knowing they wouldn't be apart for ten years unable to even communicate was better still. So even if he had to leave her again in ten minutes, she would be fine, able to function and live her life. She felt more like herself with each passing moment and grinned at him. "King," she answered jokingly.

Will laughed, "Really?"

"I don't know. Jack insisted. Wouldn't hear any arguments about me staying on my own ship or down where I usually do because evidently that would be laughable."

"He's just worried about you. If you're in here and you lock them all out, I'm sure he thinks they could climb down the back of the ship and get in through the windows. And judging by Pintel's reaction to my presence, they're at least a little afraid of me and what I'd do if something happened to you."

She made a face, but was touched just the same. "Yes, I know they're concerned. Jack might have well said as much when he wouldn't let me leave. But you'd do nothing, William Turner."

"Why were you going to leave?" Will asked, his curiosity peaked. "And I can't promise that I wouldn't."

"I didn't want them to have to deal with a pregnant woman onboard. They complain enough about me as it is, even if it's good natured. Bad luck remember? Will, please, do nothing. You'll destroy yourself."

"For one thing, most of this crew looks at you as either a daughter or a sister – you're part of their family, as am I. For another, you've more than proven yourself smarter, stronger, faster and more capable than most pirates throughout the world. Besides, whatever vessel you're on is likely to have… otherworldly protection. How can that be 'bad luck'? And Elizabeth, I am known for doing incredibly stupid things when it comes to you whether I mean to or not. Just ask Jack."

She sat up, holding the sheet around her, knowing that to let it fall would be folly. "Will! You promised not to! Even if I'm in trouble, you have a job to do!"

"I know, my love," he reached up to brush her hair out of her face. "But don't expect me to ignore it if you're in trouble and I can do something. You mean so much to me. I can't lose you. Jack's been spreading rumors, probably as a deterrent to those that might consider attacking. Hopefully we'll be sailing with you often enough that people start to believe them."

His words mollified her and she settled back down. They were silent for a time, Will alternating between stroking her back and her hair. "How horrible is it?" she asked tentatively.

"I've told you the worst," he sighed before continuing, "We saw those who were lost without a guide – they've been cared for already. Settled at Fiddler's Green. Your father and mother are together now and at peace. I thought you should know."

"Thank you," she whispered, saying no more and waiting for him to continue.

"I've got to keep records, so I have to track down those who made it on their own. My father has been a great help when it comes to the actual sailing and James Norrington joined the crew. He's been helping me with everything else. There's no more obligation for the crew members, just for me," he gave a harsh laugh. "I refuse to ask the question 'Do you fear death?' If they want to keep working, they can. And they can leave at any time.

"The first people I had to move included Mercer, Beckett and Jones. Mercer seemed terrified to be onboard and hid most of the time. Beckett was quite annoying and wouldn't shut up. Jones was sullen and withdrawn.

"Then Calypso came looking for him. She thought he'd been destroyed. They had an awkward reunion until I suggested someone apologize. They're together now, presumably working things out. I'm certain that's one of the reasons she helped us. And don't worry – I can see that you are – being with his love was the only place where he would find the solace that he deserved, so I didn't break the rules. And he did deserve peace, Elizabeth. He paid for his crimes for hundreds of years, even if you don't think so, and he was truly penitent. Imagine how lonely and empty he must have been for so long."

When he fell silent, Elizabeth thought about how to respond, idly tracing circles on his chest. "They're happy then?"

"I think so," he kissed her hair, surprised that she hadn't railed at him for his decision.

"Good. I trust your judgment. If you say he deserved peace, then it's true. You know better than I do," she paused for another moment. "So James is with you?"

"Yes."

"And my parents are safe and happy?"

"Yes. They are aware of your absence, but do not miss you. It's hard to explain without making them seem like they don't care. They do, but they want you to live your life."

She nodded before asking in a whisper, "What did you do with Beckett?"

Will held her more tightly. "He is on an island, cut off from every other soul – like Jack was. I don't know exactly what goes on as most of it is in his head, but it's very real to him. I think he is constantly tortured by those that he hurt in his quest for wealth and power. Not in the sense that those souls are there, but rather there are imprints of them on his mind. I imagine you and Jack and I are a part of that. He must also try to make amends, but I have a feeling that will not happen."

She was silent for a long time. "I'm going to fall asleep on you in a minute. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he kissed the top of her head. "I'll be here with you when you wake."

Yawning, she closed her eyes, snuggling against him. Right before sleep took her she murmured, "We need to find a way to thank Jack."

* * *

Despite the excitement of the night before, both Will and Elizabeth woke before dawn. They moved out onto the deck to watch the sunrise together. Resting her back against his chest, she smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. He rested his hands on her slightly swollen belly and she laid hers on top, interlacing their fingers.

"Now that's more like it," came a familiar drawl. "'S much more better with you two on the same ship again."

Elizabeth beamed at Jack. "I don't know what you did or how you did it, but thank you Jack."

"Finally, someone addressing that to me rather than that monkey! As for how, well you've forgotten one very important thing, luv…" he spread his arms and grinned at them. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"I imagine it involved sea turtles." Will added dryly.

"That's a secret, mate. So what is it you'll be doing now? Quite welcome to stay, 'f you ask me. And seein' as it's my ship, I can say 'at."

Will smiled down at Elizabeth. "I thought we might go introduce you to my father. But I'd rather stay here with you than have you stay with me on the _Dutchman_."

"I'd like that," she said honestly.

* * *

Later that day Elizabeth Turner was, once again, not happy. "I don't understand why we have to go through this nonsense. I'm perfectly capable of walking in a straight line!"

Her husband didn't need to argue with her, the crew was doing it for him. Will stood silently behind her, admiring their ability to stand up to an angry Elizabeth – something he himself could rarely do.

"My way is faster and easier for you all! For that matter I'll just swing across. It's not like I haven't before."

"We're not gonna let you do either, poppet," Pintel crossed his arms.

Ragetti added, "'S just not safe, is all."

"Miss Elizabeth – "

"That's Captain Turner," she corrected Gibbs only because she was angry.

"Captain Turner then, please listen to reason. We'd rather do more work and make sure you're safe."

She frowned. "King!"

"Expectin'!" they countered as one. No one would let her get away with that argument when it came to her safety.

"A rowboat? What a waste of time! You've been treating me like I can't do anything and now I'm not even allowed to walk across a gangway to another ship I have to get in a boat?"

Pintel gave Will what he must have thought was a surreptitious look. Will closed his eyes, knowing what was coming. "Did yeh forget who yer married to, poppet?"

"Are you all honestly scared of Will?" she asked, surprised. Glancing toward her husband her heart swelled as the immortal captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ blushed deeply.

None of them would look at her.

"You are, aren't you? That's silly! Right now you should be scared of me! Have you all forgotten I'm a pirate in my own right? Not to mention I could beat any of you in combat! And I'm King as well!"

Ignoring her arguments, Captain Jack Sparrow meandered toward her, returning them to the subject at hand. "Lizzie, who could forget you're King? I's all you talk about sometimes. But the crew is right and you know it. An' I bet your dearly beloved would agree, wouldn't you William?"

Will shot Jack a rather murderous look for bringing him into the argument. She turned, arms crossed, waiting for him to respond.

"I'd really rather you do it their way, Elizabeth."

She frowned again, muttering under her breath, "The Pirate King has to ride in a rowboat, whoever heard of such a thing? I bet I could swing across before they even realize it."

_She's mad enough already, might as well say it_, Will thought before he warned, "Keep threatening that and I'll just have to carry you over my shoulder down the side of the ship. I know you won't like that."

Elizabeth gaped at him in surprise before accusing, "Pirate."

Jack burst out in laughter and clapped him on the back. "Well spoke! Listen to the eunuch!"

"Clearly not a eunuch, mate," Will pointed at his pregnant wife. "That's why we're having this argument, remember?"

"Oh… right, tha's why," Jack smirked anyway.

In the end she gave in to them. As they readied the boat Elizabeth stood by, trying not to tap her foot and roll her eyes. She knew it was for the best even if she didn't like it.

"We'll be back," Will promised before descending. With one last half-hearted glare at the crew she followed him.

"Will you sit down, Elizabeth? You're going to tip the boat!"

"You're standing too," she pointed out saucily before sitting.

Much to her annoyance, Will made a fuss making sure she was settled. In response to his coddling, she sat up very straight, arms crossed and pouting.

"What would the rest of the Brethren think if they saw their King's little temper tantrum?" Will teased gently, rowing them toward his ship.

"Unlike some people, they wouldn't dare cross me!" she spat.

"One of the other Pirate Lords did, sweetheart," he pointed out. She glared daggers at him and he gave her a contrite look. For a few moments the only sounds they heard came from the two ships flanking them and the oars gliding through the water.

"Please know this is for the best, Elizabeth. You both mean too much to me to let you risk anything. Jones had it easy," Will sounded torn.

Her expression grew confused rather than angry. "What do you mean, 'had it easy?'"

"He only had to worry about his heart," he explained. "I have to worry about you and the baby."

"And your heart," she finished.

"I will never have to worry about that if you have it, Elizabeth. And I'm sorry if I seem over protective, but I just got you back. You've fainted three times already and I don't know what this baby will do to your balance. I will not lose you again over something so silly."

She nodded in understanding. "Alright. I may not like it, but if it makes you feel better I'll be more cautious. Thank you for telling me."

"We've learned the hard way what not communicating can do," he sighed. "I can't do that again."

"I can't either," Elizabeth whispered, barely able to look at him.

Pulling the oars up and out of the water, Will secured them so he could take her hands in his. "Then we won't let it happen again. No matter how hard it might seem, I pledge to be honest with you in everything, Elizabeth. I will share with you my fears, my concerns, my hopes, my dreams, my desires. I will come to you with my problems and we will work them out together."

It took everything she had not to throw herself at him. Instead, Elizabeth very carefully shifted until she was in his arms. "I promise to do the same. I will share everything. Even if I feel like it's something I should bear alone, I will talk with you about it."

"Thank you."


	7. Old Friends, New Enemies

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_. I do, however, work for Disney and I own Disney stock. Does that count?

* * *

Chapter Six: Old Friends, New Enemies

Bootstrap Bill was waiting for them on the _Dutchman_ and gladly helped his daughter-in-law up to the deck. Will made sure the boat was tethered before joining them to introduce his father and wife properly. He was as surprised as Elizabeth to find Jack waiting too, verbally sparring with Norrington.

Without saying a word, she pointed at Jack and gave Will a look that he chose to ignore. He didn't want to tell his father he would soon be a grandfather by arguing with his wife. Besides, he knew she was kidding, especially after their discussion in the long boat. Come to think of it, her reaction was probably more for Jack's benefit than for his.

"Father, this is Elizabeth. Elizabeth, this is my father William Turner."

Despite her annoyance with Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth's childhood training kicked in at the formal introduction. She smiled and curtsied, much to the amusement of everyone on deck. "I'm so pleased to meet you properly and under better circumstances," she told him honestly.

He blushed the same red that his son did, reaching out to shake her hand. "Hello, my dear."

Only able to maintain a sense of propriety for so long, Elizabeth ignored his outstretched hand and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He sputtered in surprise for a moment before hugging her back. Will couldn't help but chuckle.

"Still don't know why you picked me over her, Will," Bill sounded bewildered when she stepped back, allowing her husband to wrap his arm around her waist.

Before he could respond Elizabeth did, arms flailing like Jack's. "Because you're his father – our family! That's what family does! He wouldn't be himself if he had abandoned you!" she asserted.

Will nodded, his heart swelling with love and pride for his wife. He had been concerned that Elizabeth harbored some resentment toward his father. He had worried that she secretly blamed his determination to free Bill for their current predicament. Again, Will found himself amazed by his wife and her goodness. He hoped she would continue to surprise and delight him for eternity.

"Thanks to Elizabeth, to you, to James, to Jack and to Calypso," Will said quietly. "I have both of you."

Elizabeth cocked her head and looked up at him. "Will? You didn't tell me James and your father were involved in all of this."

Bill gave her a confused look. "Well of course we petitioned the goddess, my dear. Probably for the same reasons Jack did. If William was mortal he would have killed himself with the way he was working. I assume you fared no better."

She shook her head, staring at the deck. It was both difficult and comforting to hear Will had struggled as much as she had. "I didn't. Especially considering…" she found herself unable to speak anymore.

"Considering what, may I ask?" Bill asked after a moment. He sounded lost and confused.

Will smiled at her, drawing her out of her dark thoughts. "Elizabeth? Do you want to tell him or shall I?"

Sighing happily, she leaned into him. "You do it."

With a wide grin that barely fit on his face, he turned toward his father, "It's commonly accepted that parents look forward to grandchildren. Father, I certainly hope that's the case with you."

Bill grinned and laughed happily. "So that's what you were yelling about last night, William!"

"Yes," it seemed impossible, but his smile grew.

"That's wonderful! And with Calypso's assistance it's even better. Ha ha! A grandfather?"

He hugged first Will then Elizabeth again, though he was a lot less enthusiastic with her.

"Mr. Turner?" Elizabeth asked, receiving an odd stare before he interrupted.

"Elizabeth, dear, you don't have to call me that. I assume you don't want to call me 'Father,' which I understand. But not 'Mr. Turner.' You can call me 'Bootstrap' like everyone but William and Jack or something else entirely."

"How about 'Papa Turner,' dearest?" Will suggested.

"Papa Turner, then. I know he's your son, but thank you for watching out for Will."

Will smiled weakly, feeling embarrassed. He had not been expecting that, though knowing Elizabeth he probably should have been. His father's response went unheard; Jack and Norrington's argument had become a shouting match as it degenerated to the level of "you smell funny."

"Stop it! Children! You're acting like children!" Elizabeth was quite exasperated as she stepped toward them.

Jack turned and shot her a mischievous look. "Then it's good practice, luv."

"You're worse than the Brethren," she tutted, half expecting James to look scandalized. He actually look… was that pride? She couldn't be sure, but it wasn't the disgust she had expected.

"Did you forgot, luv?" Jack pressed. "I'm one o' the Brethren. An' so are you."

She rolled her eyes before hugging the other man. "I'm so sorry about what happened, James."

"Nonsense, Elizabeth," he patted her back, feeling uncomfortable hugging her while her husband, his captain, was watching. "I'm just pleased you're safe and happy. And as I've told Bill time and again, I'm much happier now than I ever was in life. No apologies, please."

Elizabeth nodded reluctantly before embracing him again.

"Goin' to hug the rest of the crew then?" Jack smirked, interrupting the moment.

She glared at him. "You know, Captain Sparrow, if I wasn't sure that you don't feel it anymore considering how many times you've been slapped, I would take pleasure in doing it myself."

They all had a laugh at Jack's expense, though he was laughing too. He knew she was teasing him. That alone proved she was no longer wallowing in the throes of depression, something that pleased him immensely.

"Alright then… How would you like to be an uncle?" Elizabeth directed this last at James. She was pointedly ignoring Jack Sparrow in mock annoyance.

James Norrington's eyes grew very wide and he looked back and forth between Will and Elizabeth for a long moment. Distracted by Jack he had missed their announcement. "You're expecting?"

The Turners smiled and nodded in unison.

"Well that's just wonderful! Congratulations! And I truly mean that."

They talked for a while answering Elizabeth's questions about their work so far. Will allowed his father and James to do most of the talking, content to hold his wife. It seemed to him that she was radiant, almost glowing. And he was struck by the drastic difference all of twelve hours had made in her. She no longer seemed fragile, needy or despondent. She had reverted to the same strong, independent, loving person he had fallen in love with. He didn't want to leave, but he wouldn't feel guilty about having to go when the time came.

Almost as if by thinking that he caused it to happen, Will suddenly grew very quiet, as if he was trying to hear something. Elizabeth noticed first.

"You have to go now, don't you?" she asked softly.

He closed his eyes and nodded, swallowing hard. "I'm sorry. I knew this would happen. Just not so soon."

Excusing themselves, Bill and James set about preparing the ship to sail. Jack stood back and waited for Elizabeth to say goodbye. Will couldn't take her back to the _Pearl_, so now it fell to him. And he was bound and determined not to let her get as depressed as she had been. He would help her hold herself together for Will and for the baby.

"It'll turn out right, Will. I just know it," she stroked his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too. Both of you," he caressed her stomach. "So please, stay safe. Listen to the crew if they're worried about you. If not for yourself then for the baby."

"Fine, for the baby and for you, my darling. I'll see you when you return," she promised, rising up on her toes to kiss his cheek.

He hesitated before cautioning, "It might be a while."

She rested a hand on her belly and smiled encouragingly. "You've got five months. But if you can't make it, if there are people that need you –"

Smiling softly, he bent and kissed her properly. "I'll be here, Elizabeth. If it's in my power, I'll make it back then, if not sooner."

"Goodbye, Will," she sighed and smiled back.

"No," he brushed her hair off her face. "Goodbye is forever. Just keep a weather eye on the horizon."

She murmured his last sentiment with him, nodding in agreement. "Alright."

From where he was leaning against the side of the ship waiting, Jack raised a hand in farewell. "Ta, mate."

For a few moments, Jack allowed himself to watch his protégée. He had, in fact, taught Will most of what he knew about sailing. On that first trip from Port Royal he had known very little; could barely perform the simplest tasks without specific instruction. But now he commanded his own crew with ease.

_Ignorant blacksmith to captain of the not-quite-as-fearsome-as-me-_Pearl, Flying Dutchman._ 'S quite a difference, William,_ Jack thought to himself.

He was unaware that Elizabeth was watching him. She could see the pride and friendship he felt reflected in his eyes and smiled widely. How far they had come. Will had told her about the first meeting between him and Jack. And she knew by looking at her husband and their best friend that what had started with a duel had become something more powerful than anyone had expected. Elizabeth moved to stand next to him, feeling a bit humbled by the camaraderie she witnessed.

Jack shook himself out of his thoughts, "We'd better go, Lizzie."

Preceding her down to the waiting boat, Jack waited for her to follow him. He was unaware that on the deck half the crew had paused to help and watch her. As soon as she was close enough, Jack took her arm to ensure she wouldn't fall. It was an irrational fear, of course, but that didn't matter. Now that she was pregnant, the entire crew had grown even more protective of her, Pirate King or not. And even Captain Jack Sparrow couldn't shake the fairly constant anxiety he felt for his friend.

"Jack, the ladder isn't even slippery, relax!" she said with a smile, but not fighting him. She was determined to honor Will's request.

"You're like me sister, 'Lizabeth. I'm gonna worry 'bout you. 'Specially now, seein' as I want the chance to be 'Uncle Jack,' savvy?" As he began rowing them back to the _Pearl_, he noticed her odd expression and felt a pang of regret. So she would want Norrington to be an uncle but not him? "You don't like th' idea of 'Uncle Jack' then, eh?"

Elizabeth looked horrified that he'd think that. "No! No, it's not that at all! I was just realizing that that's the truth, isn't it?" She beamed at him. "This baby is going to be very lucky. Very lucky indeed."

Jack felt relief wash through him, but couldn't help being a bit ornery. "Don't know if I'd call it luck, dahrlin'."

"Then you'd be very wrong, Captain Sparrow," she replied genuinely. "I mean, 'Uncle Jack.'"

They arrived at the _Pearl_ and Jack called out orders so he could follow her up as he had before. "Oi! Lads! Snap too an' help King Lizzie here!"

She didn't protest this time, which put the crew on edge. The last time that had happened had been right after Will left the first time.

"Cap'n, where be Will?" Gibbs asked as Jack appeared.

"Has to go – duty and all."

Everyone on deck except Jack eyed Elizabeth warily.

She tilted her head and looked at them all. "Jack, have I turned green or something?"

"I believe they're thinkin' you're gonna cry 'gain, Lizzie."

Elizabeth was touched. She leaned against the railing, wanting their attention. Her first instinct was to climb up as she did to rally them before their battle with Jones and Beckett. However, she knew that not only would that not be honoring Will's request, but the entire crew would have a collective heart attack. Instead, she smiled at them. "Thank you all, but I'm fine. I really appreciate everything you've done for me these past few months. I couldn't ask for better friends."

Her words turned the fearsome crew of the infamous _Black Pearl_ into a blushing, feet-shuffling group of embarrassed pirates.

* * *

"William?" Bill came up behind his son. "I know you don't like sailing under the water, but it is faster and might get you back here sooner."

The captain thought for a moment. "Down then," he ordered not knowing Jones used to do the same.

They had to travel towards India in order to reach those who needed them. Will knew the faster he got to them and settled them in the afterlife the faster he could get back to Elizabeth. Though he wanted to hurry, he refused not rush through his duties. Each soul received the same care and compassion as all the others. She would never forgive him if he did any less and for that matter, he wouldn't forgive himself.

Thankfully there were few sailors on this trip. It pained Will to see those who had passed on, especially since it reminded him how close he came to dying and losing Elizabeth.

_I suppose it's better I feel for them than if I didn't_.

Almost before they had settled the new souls the _Dutchman_ was needed again. This time they sailed the familiar waters of the Caribbean. Seeing the destruction wrought on the ship by the storm, Will sent up silent thanks to whoever was listening that his wife was out of harm's way. She was aboard one of the safest ships in the world with the best sailors he knew. And Jack knew better than to risk sailing through a hurricane with her aboard, even though he could do so successfully.

One of the newest crewmembers approached the captain after they had picked up the storm's victims. He had only been aboard since India but was well aware of the curse and where the captain's wife was. Sawyer had had a difficult marriage and being a sailor had only made it worse. His wife had been demanding and did not understand why he had to leave her for months at a time. Eventually, she had left him. He had welcomed death. Regardless, he didn't want his captain to suffer the same fate, so Mr. Sawyer made a suggestion.

"Captain," he began almost timidly. "I was thinking that since we're here you might want to visit your wife. I don't mean to be too presumptuous or anythin', but I… I thought it might be nice."

It took Will a few moments to remember the man's story and then he understood. "I appreciate your concern, Mr. Sawyer, but I have a job to do. Elizabeth knows that," he paused. "It's good to have you aboard. We need compassionate souls like you."

Sawyer nodded at the compliment and returned to his duties, hoping that the other's marriage would fair better than his had. Captain Turner certainly deserved it.

* * *

A strange feeling washed over Elizabeth Turner as she watched her husband's ship descend below the ocean. When Jones had been captain and everything from the sails to the keel had been slimy, green and covered with sea life it had seemed natural for the vessel to appear and disappear in the water. Now that the wood was pristine, the gilding restored and the sails pure white it looked very odd indeed.

The only one that remained next to her watching was Jack. The others were still uncomfortable seeing the ship's supernatural abilities and probably always would be.

Seeing her expression change from peaceful to something he couldn't read, Jack decided to step in. "Lizzie," he edged closer to her, teasing again. "You know, dear William's clothes do not flatter you at all. An' you can't very well wear 'em for the next five months. What say you to a trip ashore?"

When Elizabeth slid down the rail, playfully waving him away, he knew she was coping. However, his question had been a serious one. "Jack, we're still wanted," she argued. "It's not safe to make port."

"Ah, dearie, that's never stopped me before. An' you've forgotten 'bout Tortuga."

"Tortuga?" she asked skeptically, unconsciously placing a hand on her belly. She was not sure she wanted to visit the notorious pirate port while pregnant, even with Jack Sparrow at her side.

He nodded. "No worries, dahrlin'. You'll be with the fearsome crew o' the infamous _Black Pearl_. Can't ask for better 'an 'at. Well, you could… But it'd be hard to find, even with me compass. 'Sides, you're the Pirate King and won't let us forget it. You ought to visit your subjects. So, Tortuga?"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. He had a point. She was a pirate now and ironic as it sounded, Tortuga was bound to be the safest place for her on land. Will would probably not be thrilled with the idea but would see the necessity as well. So she took a deep breath before agreeing with a simple, "Tortuga."

* * *

The _Black Pearl_'s arrival at Tortuga did not go unnoticed. It seemed the entire island had heard of the crew's part in the Maelstrom Battle. Many gathered on the dock, some waiting to congratulate the crew and some only wanting to catch a glimpse of the pirate heroes. Murtogg and Mullroy descended the gangway first, having had experience with crowd control. Behind them came Elizabeth, followed closely by Jack and then Gibbs, Pintel and Ragetti. She had the sudden urge to pretend to trip just to see what the others would do. Marty, Cotton and the remaining crew were to stay on the ship until the others returned before taking their shore leave. The _Empress_ waited outside of the harbor to cover their escape should it become necessary.

Reluctant to set foot on land since her husband could not, Elizabeth nervously stepped onto the dock. Jack sauntered toward the wharf behind her.

"Come on, 'Lizabeth. If you're wantin' to get back to the ship before dark we'd best move."

Not many on Tortuga knew what the Pirate King looked like, but they knew her name and that she was sailing on the _Pearl. _Hearing Captain Sparrow call her "'Lizabeth" sparked a sudden interest in the young pregnant woman.

"You the Pirate King, then?" came an almost threatening voice from the crowd. "Don't look like much. Just a silly little girl."

She drew the sword Will had made her and turned toward the voice. The crew with her frowned in his direction.

Jack leered at the foolish man, "Shouldn't've said that, mate. She might not look like much, but she's definitely one o' the bravest, strongest – one o' the best pirates there is. Far sight better 'an you, I'd wager, seein' as she's Pirate King an' you're stuck here, not fit to be a deckhand wot shines 'er boots."

The man sputtered for a moment before he replied sarcastically, "Apologies, Miss Swann."

Elizabeth reluctantly put her sword away, still glaring.

"That's Captain Turner to the likes o' you," Jack corrected in a growl.

"Married in the middle of the battle, she was," Ragetti explained.

Pintel glared at the crowd. "An' I wouldn't be threatenin' 'er if I was you, or you'll have us to deal with. Not to mention..." he trailed off at Jack's threatening look. Elizabeth had begged them not to mention Will's new position, feeling it would be safer if no one knew. "Her husband's a dread pirate hisself, as it were."

A silence fell over the crowd before another man tentatively broke it with a question; "Is it true?" He at least sounded respectful. "Is Davy Jones gone?"

"Yes," Elizabeth said. "You no longer have to fear him or the _Dutchman_."

"Just the East India Trading Company an' Lord Beckett," the first man spat before quite literally spitting on the ground.

Elizabeth, Jack and the others shared a confused look.

"Lord Beckett currently resides in Davy Jones's Locker," Mullroy explained.

"Wouldn't it be Will Turner's Locker now?" Murtogg asked him quietly. They spoke so no one else could hear them.

"You'd call a place that evil by a name of a man that good?" Mullroy challenged as he often did.

Murtogg frowned. "Well no… but Davy Jones is gone an' Cap'n Turner's in charge of it now. So wouldn't the name change?"

As the two continued to bicker, the assembled crowd began murmuring. They were surprised that the Pirate King knew nothing of this newest threat to their way of life.

Ignoring those around him, the man that had first challenged Elizabeth retorted, "I'm talkin' 'bout his brother. Took over an' plans to continue what the first one started. Might even be more ruthless."

One of the women closest to them added, "He's still enforcin' them laws 'bout piracy and associatin' with pirates. Tortuga's still the only safe place for us an' 'at won't last much longer."

Elizabeth watched as they all nodded and looked at her expectantly. She didn't know what to say. Thankfully, Jack stepped in.

"Alas, the Pirate King must take her leave now, but rest assured your concerns have not fallen on deaf ears. This is the day you shall always remember as the day you met Captain Elizabeth Turner, Pirate King."

Several of the men and women followed them toward the city. Jack understood that Elizabeth was feeling even more apprehensive now that the news of Lord Beckett's brother had reached them and offered her his arm. She took it gratefully, still surprised at her friend even after all the time they'd spent together.

As they walked they heard whispers behind them. They couldn't make out all of what was said but snippets of conversation reached their ears.

"…probably not Turner's child…"

Jack whirled around and had his weapon drawn at that accusation. Pintel and Ragetti were not as quick but did the same. Elizabeth was too shocked to even move.

"If it weren't for her, you wouldn't be here. Which one of you said that?" he demanded. Jack was completely serious, the darkness in his eyes revealing his anger.

Many of those following them pointed at one man. By this time, Elizabeth had turned as well, fire burning in her eyes. Much as she had with Cutler Beckett, she walked up to the other menacingly, the crowd parting to let her pass. She drew herself up to her full height.

"You know nothing about me. You have no right to accuse me of such a thing. If I thought you were worth the time I'd kill you right now, you insignificant coward." Again as she had on the sand bar, she turned and walked purposefully away, only this time she was shaking with anger and hurt.

Jack sheathed the sword he carried and hurried after her without his normal swagger, shooting a meaningful look at Gibbs and the others.

"Yeh'd better hope we never hear rumors o' that or we'll hunt you down and finish this," Pintel warned.

The man gulped and nodded, looking as if he wanted to jump into the sea to get away from them. One by one the crewmembers of the _Black Pearl_ lowered their weapons and turned to follow Jack and Elizabeth.

They were inside a small dress shop off one of the side streets. It was a respectable establishment, especially by Tortuga's standards. The proprietress was a kindly old woman named Mary Edwards. She and her daughters fussed over Elizabeth who was seated in a chair looking extremely pale. With motherly concern, the seamstress insisted she drink some water before anything else. They offered her some bread as well, but she refused.

When she had stopped shaking and could speak again, Elizabeth thanked them.

"We've heard all about you, Mrs., I'm sorry, Captain Turner. It's the least we could do. My husband, God rest his soul, was arrested on a trip to St. Croix and hanged simply because he was from this island. By your efforts the man responsible is dead."

Convinced that Elizabeth was safe in the care of Mrs. Edwards, Jack and the others listened when she suggested they go for a drink. They left once the Pirate King had promised to stay where she was until they returned.

* * *

The Faithful Bride was not nearly as crowded as it would be that night, but there were a fair amount of customers. Wanting to avoid any more confrontations, the captain and crew of the _Black Pearl_ settled themselves in a corner for a bit of relaxation before returning to the dress shop for Elizabeth.

"Jack Sparrow, fancy finding yeh here," Barbossa's voice came from the doorway. "Good day, gents."

"Ah, Hector! See you made it off Shipwreck Island. Find a ship, mate?"

"Nay," Barbossa nodded. "I still be in the market."

Jack shot him a look and decided it was best to keep him in sight. "Join us for bit?"

Barbossa knew exactly what Jack suspected, but had no plans to commandeer the _Pearl_ again. He was concerned about the new information he had heard upon arriving on Tortuga and what it meant for the Pirate King. He had come to admire the spitfire during the debacle with the Aztec gold and fighting alongside her had strengthened those feelings into a sort of paternal fondness.

"Have yeh heard?" he asked, genuinely curious. "The East India Trading Company has a new commandin' officer."

"I had heard that. Ran into some trouble down on the docks wif Lizzie."

"She's here?" the other looked worried. "It's not safe."

"She's here," Jack confirmed. "Needed some new clothes seein' as she's expectin'."

Barbossa looked shocked. "Holdin' up well?"

"She is now, wot wif Calypso allowing William to visit 'er."

"I suppose that's better than nothing. Still she shouldn't – "

"Jack? Jack Sparrow!" a female voice called from across the room, interrupting the conversation

Recognizing it immediately, Jack froze with a rather comical look on his face. It was one of the first times any of them could remember him not correcting someone who didn't call him 'Captain Jack Sparrow.' Gulping, he stood and turned.

"Scarlett!" His eyes widened as he saw the woman behind her and visibly winced before greeting her as well. "Giselle! To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, ladies?"

Jack looked as if he were preparing to duck at any second, but the women did not seem angry with him. Rather they looked extremely concerned.

"We 'eard the Pirate King is here with you," Scarlett began, looking around the room for Elizabeth.

"An' what's it to you?" Jack asked suspiciously. He was truly shocked neither had hit him.

The blonde and the redhead shared a look. "You don't know?" Giselle asked.

"Know wot?" Jack gave them his I-swear-I'm-innocent look.

Scarlett bit her lip. "You'd better sit down. You'll all want to hear this." The women pulled up chairs and joined them.

"Lord Caddock Beckett is placing the blame for his brother's death on Captain Turner. He wants revenge," Giselle began. "The only reason he's still enforcing the laws his brother made is to draw her out. He wants to make an example of her."

Scarlett added, "We heard the East India Trading Company expects her to try to return to Port Royal. And they're hoping someone will turn her in if she doesn't. They've been promising the laws will be rescinded once she's in custody."

"Clearly they don't know the Code. And clearly they don't know Elizabeth," Jack said cryptically. "Thanks very much. 'S valuable information, as it were."

The women both nodded before standing and sauntering away. Giselle stopped and turned back, "Let us know if we can help, Jack," she added before hurrying to catch Scarlett. Arms linked, the pair disappeared.

"Will the Code really keep her safe then while we're here?" Murtogg asked in surprise.

Mullroy rolled his eyes. "What do you think?"

"Seems unlikely is all I'm sayin'!"

"Well if it seems unlikely that's because it is unlikely."

"We need to go get Mrs. Turner," Barbossa asserted.

* * *

While the older daughter, Rose, and her mother collected things, the younger girl, Alice, sat with Elizabeth. At first she simply stared in awe before questions came pouring out of her.

"What's it like on a pirate ship? Was Lord Beckett really as short as they say? How'd you get to be Pirate King? Were you really the governor's daughter in Jamaica? Did Captain Barbossa and Captain Sparrow really come back from the dead? Where's your husband?"

When she paused to take a breath, Elizabeth began answering. "The _Black Pearl_ has become my home and my ship, the _Empress,_ offers me freedom. Lord Beckett was about my height. I was elected Pirate King thanks to Jack Sparrow. My maiden name is Swann and yes, my father was governor of Port Royal before his murder. Yes, Barbossa and Jack both died and were returned. And Will, well, Will is… at sea…"

Mrs. Edwards stuck her head out of the back room to scold her daughter. "Alice! Stop that!"

By the time her pirate family arrived to escort her back to the _Pearl_, Elizabeth had four shirts, two pairs of trousers and two dresses, one that fit now and one that would fit in a few months. She insisted on paying for the items though Mrs. Edwards tried to refuse.

She was shocked to see Barbossa with them, but was glad to be able to catch up. Their friendship was shaky, but it did exist and, after all, he had presided over her wedding. Determined to walk back without help so as not to arouse any more suspicions, Elizabeth was almost annoyed when Jack and Barbossa each protectively took one of her arms.

"I can walk on my own, thank you," she protested lamely.

"Mrs. Turner, yer dead on yer feet."

Jack pointed at her, "An' trust me, dahrlin', we know dead."

* * *

The information Scarlett and Giselle passed along in the Faithful Bride was disturbing enough that each and every sailor forwent shore leave that night. It was so concerning that Jack actually asked Barbossa aboard the _Pearl_. After Elizabeth went to bed, they met on the deck.

Jack was lost in thought, so Barbossa spoke first. "Quiet, gents! Don't want to wake the lass, would we now? It has come to our attention that she is wanted by the East India Trading Company."

They all looked toward Jack, expecting to see his usual disgusted face at the mention of the name, but Captain Sparrow didn't react.

"The newest Lord Beckett has a vendetta 'gainst her," the older man finished. "Don' know if takin' care o' him will keep 'er safe though. Seems our time is indeed comin' to an end."

"But C-Caddock Beckett is the last of the family," Murtogg told them, sounding slightly nervous at addressing the whole crew. "While getting' rid o' him won't bring down the company, it might just end this. Give us a chance."

"How do you figure that?" Mullroy challenged.

"I've met the Becketts' successor. He thinks their efforts to end piracy are a waste of time. Thinks the company should focus on itself rather than on external factors."

"I'm havin' a thought, Barbossa," Jack finally spoke. "A plan, more like."

All eyes focused on Sparrow.

Barbossa prodded, "Aye?"

"Oh no, couldn't share it, not yet. Got to wait for dear William's return, as it were."

"Are yeh forgettin' that could be months from now, Jack?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Not at all, mate. We'll just have to keep her safe until then, savvy?"


	8. Jack's Plan

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_. I do, however, work for Disney and I own Disney stock. Does that count?

* * *

Chapter 7: Jack's Plan

A mere two weeks after he had to leave her, Will Turner was able to return to his wife. He was exhausted – ferrying souls took a lot of physical and emotional energy – but seeing her smiling face waiting on the deck of the _Black Pearl _as he emerged from the sea renewed him. She looked radiant. Though it was the middle of the night, she had somehow known he was coming.

"Go on already, Captain!" Norrington teased him. "We're more than capable of handling things here, you know."

"Will!" Elizabeth's tone was awed and urgent but unafraid as she called across to the _Dutchman_. "Will come here!"

He was beside her in an instant. "What? What is it?"

Reaching out she took his hands without answering and placed them on her stomach. Beneath his fingers he felt a slight fluttering.

"The baby started kicking for the first time when I told him you were back," she smiled peacefully.

Will kissed her before resting his forehead against hers. "I love you."

Her smile became a bit roguish, "I know."

"So you think it's a boy?" he tried not to laugh at her response.

She made a noncommittal noise. "Some days it's a she, some days a he."

"Lizzie, why aren't yeh – William!" Jack drawled coming up from below. "Tell me – what are you doing to your wife on the deck of me ship, mate? It looks odd indeed."

Elizabeth turned around and waved him over. "Jack, come here!" she exclaimed.

He sauntered over, "Wha'?"

As she had with Will, she took his hand and held it against her middle.

"Oi!" He tried to pull away until Will rested his hand over theirs. Jack frowned in confusion when he too felt the movement. "What's 'at then?"

"The baby," Will answered quietly.

The pirate captain's face softened. "Oh. That's interesting. Well then, 'ello baby." He tilted his head as if he was trying to focus on something. The baby kicked again and he suddenly tried to pull away. "I'm not gonna hurt it am I?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Of course not, Uncle Jack." She smiled when he relaxed – it seemed that the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow was already infatuated with her child.

They were quiet for a moment before Will spoke. He was standing behind his wife with his hands on her hips. Elizabeth had released Jack and now he stood facing them, hands resting idly on his pistol and still-empty scabbard.

"I suppose I have you to thank for this?" Will indicated her dress. "Where did you go?"

Jack jumped back and coughed, not wanting to tell his friend that his pregnant wife had been to the pirate port. Will had never been fond of Tortuga; his memories of the island were decidedly not pleasant.

"Tortuga," Elizabeth murmured. "I'm still wanted, of course, and with a new Beckett running the East India Trading Company it's the safest place."

"New Beckett?" Will asked in concern.

"Don't worry 'bout it. We have loads to talk about while you're here, but not now, savvy?" Jack insisted, pointing them in the direction of Elizabeth's room. "Baby needs sleep. Might have a difficult time of it later with Uncle Jack around."

Will smiled as he closed the door behind them. "That's twice now – Uncle Jack?"

Elizabeth sat down on the bunk. "It's true, isn't it? The baby will have an Uncle Jack, an Uncle James, an Uncle Hector, an Uncle Joshamee… Well no, probably Uncle Gibbs. The rest of all of our crews as well. Lot of uncles, even though both her parents were only children."

"I never really thought about that," he sat next to his wife and rested a hand on her belly again. "You're going to be well loved, little one." Will fell silent, trying not to focus on the fact that Jack Sparrow would have more time with his child than he would.

Elizabeth slid her arm around his back and leaned against him. She knew what he was thinking about. "I'm sorry, my love. We'll figure something out. I will get you out of this, I promise."

Her fierce determination brought a smile back to his face. She sounded the same as she had when inspired the Brethren to fight. It restored his hope, his faith, his strength to continue.

He helped her unfasten the back of her bodice. She hadn't worn a corset since their first ill-fated wedding attempt, so that wasn't a problem. Standing up, she let the dress fall to the floor, feeling strangely awkward standing there in nothing but her shift.

He pulled her towards him and kissed the swell of her middle. "Hello, little one. I'm your papa. I want you to know that even if I'm not here all the time, I love you and your mama very much. I always will. I promise to do whatever I can to keep you safe and happy."

Elizabeth smiled and stroked his hair as she had when she first told him she was pregnant. He sat back, expecting her to sit as well. Instead, she knelt to pull off his boots.

"Elizabeth, you don't have –"

"Shhh, I know."

He resignedly handed her his belt, baldric and sword which she set aside with his boots. Tugging his shirt free, she pulled it over his head and laid it and her dress on the chair. Crawling into bed, she snuggled close.

Leaning over so her loose hair trailed over his scarred chest, Elizabeth kissed him. "I love you, Captain Turner. And I have faith in you."

"I love you too, Elizabeth."

* * *

Little did the Turners know they were being watched. Calypso had been impressed with them both from the moment she met them while bound in human form. Their compassion, strength and bravery were surprising. Their love for each other, even through their anger and hurt, as well as their devotion to their friends was unmatched by any she had seen. Their willingness to brave unknown dangers for Jack Sparrow was admirable indeed. And if she found them impressive before, she was truly shocked now.

Maybe neither handled their situation in the best way, but they accepted it with more grace and dignity than most could. Captain Will Turner was determined to right the wrongs on the other side, trusting his wife implicitly with his heart. Thanks to his hard work and diligence the problems left by Davy Jones were corrected. As for Captain Elizabeth Turner, she would accept nothing less from her husband than his best efforts. When he had returned early and unexpectedly, she demanded he go back, willing to sacrifice her own happiness for others. The pair was truly remarkable.

Even so, Calypso wanted to test them a bit more before taking further action. So far they were both passing with flying colors, so to speak. At the suggestion of her love, she allowed them to be together only to cause a storm that required Will to leave almost immediately. This seemed cruel at first, even for her. But Davy Jones convinced her that if the Turners proved themselves worthy, Fate would intervene and free Will from his bond. The sea goddess half-expected Will to ignore what she had said about taking Elizabeth to the other side and was pleasantly surprised when he did not. Though he left reluctantly, Captain Turner arrived to aid those who had passed in record time. His wife did not protest but hurried him along. They passed the first test.

The second test for each was an individual one. It was Calypso who planted the idea to visit Elizabeth in Mr. Sawyer's head. She chose him because of his own sad story and thought maybe his fears would transfer to Will. But though he surely wanted to see his wife again, Captain Turner continued on his journey, ferrying those who had died at sea. The goddess also planted the seeds of doubt as to Elizabeth's loyalty to her husband. Because of her, the man on Tortuga accused the Pirate King of adultery, albeit behind her back. As expected, Elizabeth was shocked, but she recovered quickly and, more importantly, managed to act with restraint. More surprising was the loyalty the young woman inspired in the crew of _Black Pearl_. They had all been quick to defend her honor.

The goddess was pleased, but her final two tests would be the most difficult. If they managed to pass, Calypso would pay Fate a visit and the Turners would be free.

* * *

Neither Will nor Elizabeth wanted to get up the next morning, preferring to stay hidden away from the world. Though they knew there was much to discuss, they were reluctant to leave the peace and comfort of the cabin. But they both knew it was important to address these new threats as soon as possible.

Will leaned over his wife and kissed her forehead. "Go back to sleep, sweetheart. I'll talk to Jack."

"No, I'm coming," Elizabeth yawned. "Just give me a minute."

She blinked, trying to wake up. Her hair was mussed and she squinted against the invading sun. He thought she looked adorable. After they were dressed, Will took her hairbrush and sat behind her, carefully working out the tangles. Elizabeth sighed with pleasure, enjoying the unexpected intimacy of the action.

Smiling, he tied her tresses back with a ribbon. "You'll have to teach me to braid it someday."

"That shouldn't be too hard. After all, you are a sailor."

He stood and offered her a hand up, "I thought I was a pirate."

"Are you not both?" she gladly took it, pleased when he did not let go.

When they found Jack on the quarterdeck, Will was surprised to find Barbossa onboard. Elizabeth knew, of course, that he had been sailing with them, but did not fully understand why.

Sparrow smiled at his friends as they climbed the stairs. "Well, if it isn't the Captains Turner. Lookin' well rested, you are. An' how is baby Turner, I wonder?"

Once Elizabeth assured him the baby was just fine, he got down to business. "Oi, Hector!" Jack waited for the other man to join them. "Seems we've got a bit of a problem."

"Indeed. While we were in Tortuga we heard some disturbing news," Barbossa began.

"Yes, about Lord Beckett's brother, we know," Elizabeth responded.

"Ah, but that's not all we heard, Mrs. Turner."

"It seems, dahrlin', that dear ol' Jack is no longer the East India Trading Company's most wanted. You are."

Will gripped her hand more tightly and unconsciously stepped closer to his wife. "Why?" he asked.

"Caddock Beckett blames you and you alone for the death of his dear old big brother, as it were. According to some very… shall we say 'saucy' sources, the only reason he's continued with the dearly departed Cutler's decrees is to draw you out, savvy?"

"There be a price on yer head bigger than the ones on the rest o' the Brethren together," Barbossa explained.

"An' while the Code dictates otherwise, not all pirates have met me da' and it's likely someone will try somethin', Lizzie."

Elizabeth actually looked a little bit frightened and Will fiercely protective.

In light of this, Barbossa quickly added, "But thanks to Master Murtogg, we have some additional valuable information. It seems the man next in line to control the company doesn't hold with the Becketts' anti-pirate ways. He's content to leave well enough alone."

"So 'f we can get rid of ol' Caddy, we can solve this problem, eh?" Jack finished.

"What do you need me to do, Jack?" she asked.

Will frowned in warning. "You are not involving Elizabeth."

"As bait, Will. Or leverage," she corrected, trying to formulate a plan. "It's better if we act now rather than wait."

"What are you talking about?" he asked in frustrated concern. Both Jack and Barbossa stared at her with confused expressions.

"They can't execute me if I'm pregnant. And I can still move fairly well, I can still fight now. If we wait that might change."

"I'm not going to let you put yourself in harm's way, Elizabeth!"

"Out of the question," Barbossa agreed.

"I wouldn't really be in danger, now would I?" Elizabeth was so upset about this newest turn of events that she forget her promise to listen to and heed Will's concerns.

"Yes, yes you would!"

"You know this isn't why we told 'bout this, Lizzie," Jack gave her a calculating look. "They're not goin' to let you do anything on your own terms. You'd have to meet them on land for certain."

"Which is not an option," Will practically growled.

Barbossa nodded. "Indeed, Mrs. Turner. Yeh'd best leave this to us."

"And what exactly are you going to do? Are you going to wait until he's on a ship, Will, and then attack? I can't let you do that – you'd destroy yourself. And how are you two planning on fixing this? I will not let you all put yourselves in danger for me. Too many people have died because of that already. I'm not about to petition Calypso for help again – she's done enough as it is. And it's not right that people keep dying because I'm in hiding! If you don't want to help me, that's fine. I've got my own ship and I will take care of this myself. I cannot have any more blood on my hands!" her voice had become hysterical and tears shone brightly in her wide eyes.

As he had at World's End, Will pulled her into his arms and tried to soothe her. As she had at World's End, Elizabeth struggled for a moment before giving in and clinging to him. Jack and Barbossa looked on in concern, now understanding why she was so upset and determined.

"I can't let anyone else die because of me, Will," she whispered. "I can't."

"I've got a plan, as it were, 'Lizabeth," Jack offered quietly. "It just doesn't include you endangerin' yourself and the wee one."

As she turned, still holding fast to her husband, Will gave the other man a look that plainly asked 'why didn't you say so in the first place?'

"Get on with it, Jack," Barbossa crossed his arms expectantly.

Jack gave him a hard look before continuing. "We're going to change the facts. Beckett wants you to come to Port Royal, we'll get him to come to you – "

Elizabeth interrupted, "But you said – "

"Ah!"

"But –"

"Stop!"

"But –"

"Stow it!"

"Jack!" she warned.

He gave her a would-be innocent look, "Yes, luv?"

She stifled a frustrated scream. "You said he'd make me meet with him on land! You said I'd have to do things on his terms!"

"You're not makin' any sense at all, dahrlin'! And you didn't let me finish. If it were you he'd make you do things on 'is terms. But if he's thinkin' you're bein' turned in by another pirate, well… that changes things. We can get him to come to us."

"That still leaves us with the problem of Mrs. Turner bein' anywhere near Beckett."

"And you're not using her as bait, Jack!" Will warned.

"Will you three just bloody listen to me 'stead of interruptin'? Now, if you please, let me finish!" He waited until the others nodded, if somewhat reluctantly. "Very well then. As my learned colleague here said, Master Murtogg has a history with this newest in a long line Becketts. That he and his just as easily distracted companion are in a position similar to that of your bloody friend Norrington – ," he ignored the frowns directed at him from both Will and Elizabeth, " – with the last Beckett go-'round strikes me as useful.

"It is my contention that we send dear ol' Caddy a letter, or rather the lummoxes do, informing him that they would like to rejoin the East India Trading Company, as it were. They will also inform him that the crew of the _Black Pearl,_ having lost faith in their captain who was returned from the dead addled, would like to defect as well. In return for pardons and positions, they shall offer up the Pirate King. An' before you get that sword th' rest o' the way out o' its scabbard, mate, we'll be using a decoy or two," he told Will who was still not following Jack's plan, probably because it was being spoken aloud rather than communicated through a look.

"As we saw on Tortuga, not many know what you look like, Lizzie, which plays to our advantage. With the right assistants – who happen to be waiting aboard your ship at the moment – we can trick 'im into thinkin' he's got you. With me crew aboard wif her, or probably both of 'em rather, they'll be safe. Meanwhile, dear William here, as well as a few others, will be waiting for the miscreant. Robert's your uncle, Fanny's your aunt: me crew goes free, as do the decoy Kings and the seas are, once again, Beckett-free, savvy?"

They gaped at him for a moment. Barbossa spoke first, "So yeh do plan these things out, don't yeh Jack?"

"Usually."

"Who's to act as Elizabeth?" Will asked, almost sure he didn't want to know the answer.

Jack smirked and pointed toward the _Empress_. "I'll just scurry on over an' get 'em then shall I?"

Without waiting for an answer or for either ship to drop anchor, Jack took hold of a line and swung himself to the other vessel. Disappearing for a moment, he soon returned to the deck accompanied by two women. Both were dressed in clothing Elizabeth had not wanted and left on the ship. They both had hair similar to hers in color and style. From a distance it was impossible to tell who they were.

After a brief tussle during which they were no doubt arguing over who would go first, Jack swung back to the _Pearl_ with one before returning for the other. The three made their way back to the waiting Turners and Barbossa.

"Captain Turner, your highness," the first spoke without introduction. "I hope you don't mind, but we didn't have anything else to change into."

The other added, "And if we're to be you we can't very well wear our normal clothes."

"By the powers, it's Scarlett and Giselle!" Barbossa looked thoroughly shocked.

Will barely kept from doing a double take. Having somehow colored their hair and without their usual make-up, the pair looked nothing like they normally did.

Jack smirked proudly, "By my reckoning, Caddy won't believe he's gettin' the real you, 'Lizabeth. He'll 'spect us to do somethin' like this. That's why there's two, as it were. One will stay with the crew and the other will stay on th' _Empress_. Hopefully he'll believe that one of these ladies 'ere is you."

"And where am I going to be for this plan of yours, Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

He gave her a somewhat sheepish look. "Hadn't figured that out yet. Don't suppose you'd agree to stay on land while we handle this?"

She shook her head.

"Didn't think so. Then of course the other problem is what happens if dear William here is called to ferry souls?"

"Jack?" Scarlett frowned as she suddenly realized something. "Do they know she's expectin'? 'Cause it's pretty clear we're not."

"And what about the officers that have met Elizabeth? They'll know it's not her," Will added.

Feeling a strange rush of sympathy for his rival, Barbossa spoke up. "Now just because there's a few things to be worked out doesn't mean this won't work."

Jack gave him a questioning look.

"Don't want to have to come up with something meself, Jack," he said, clearly making an excuse. "Cap'n Turner, yeh've got that Norrington on yer ship, don't yeh?"

Will nodded, suddenly understanding what Barbossa was going to suggest. "I'll send him to see who's assigned to Beckett's ship. Hopefully it's no one we know."

"Maybe you should have your father and James come over here," Elizabeth suggested. "And perhaps we should get the crew. Tai Huang as well."

Disappearing and reappearing on the deck of his ship, Will sought out both his First Mate and the Quartermaster. The three men returned in less than a minute. They were soon joined by the rather small crew of the _Black Pearl_. Tai Huang and a few of his shipmates who spoke decent English made their way over from the _Empress_.

Without ceremony, Jack explained the situation and his plan. Everyone listened closely.

"Now there be several minor shall we say flaws in this plan," Barbossa picked up where Jack left off. "But it's our only hope at the moment. So if any of yeh can think of an alternative solution or a problem, gents, please share."

Norrington and Bootstrap both immediately raised the previously thought up concerns.

"James I need you to go to Port Royal. Try to find out who is serving on Beckett's ship – do we even know the name?" Will interrupted himself.

"Methinks it's the _Venture_," Gibbs offered.

"Groves might be on the ship – he was on the _Endeavor_ and we didn't ferry him to Fiddler's Green," Norrington cautioned. He thought for a moment, "He would remember you both, but he was always more… intrigued by pirates than any of the rest of us. He never believed in Beckett's cause; I might be able to persuade him to help if I can speak with him? Discreetly, of course."

Knowing that James would do nothing to endanger Elizabeth – after all, he had died to protect her – no one questioned whether or not he was sure that was the right course of action.

Cautiously, Will agreed. "Can you think of any one else who would recognize her? Someone who might not be willing to help?"

"If I recall correctly, Cutler Beckett staffed his ship primarily with men that sailed with him from England. There were only a few from Port Royal onboard. I would imagine his brother did the same. I'll be back as soon as I find out." With a nod to the rest, James Norrington disappeared.

"Downright unnatural, that is," Pintel muttered under his breath.

"Yeh have somethin' to share, Master Pintel?" Barbossa questioned.

"Aye, er, yeh said somethin' 'bout ships waitin' for Beckett after 'e's got us all – what ships?"

"The _Pearl _an' the _Dutchman_, of course," Jack responded. "An' with plan A, the _Empress._" He hadn't yet figured out what others he could include. Outside of those on the deck of the _Pearl_ there wasn't anyone he could think to trust.

"An' what if yeh've got to, yeh know?" Pintel pressed Will.

With a deep breath he replied, "We shall cross that bridge when we come to it."

They spent some time discussing obstacles and strategies before first Will then Jack then the rest noticed Elizabeth was looking more uncomfortable by the moment. They spoke not a word about it, but hastened to end the discussion so she could rest.

* * *

Jack accompanied Murtogg and Mullroy to the hold where they were to compose the letter to the East India Trading Company. While Jack was the one that could most easily distract them from a task, he was also the only one who could make sure they maintained their concentration. Meanwhile, Barbossa and the rest of the crew made sure the _Pearl_ was in pristine condition and battle ready if need be.

Leaning more heavily on Will than she had ever before, Elizabeth was loath to admit her exhaustion. She'd done little more than stand with the others for a few hours but she found herself sore and tired. Without argument she allowed her husband to steer her back toward their quarters. At his son's behest, Bill Turner followed them.

Elizabeth found that just in sitting she felt better. Will handed her a mug full of water which she took appreciatively. Bill watched from the doorway as his son doted on his wife, feeling a wave of guilt wash over him. He had not been there for Will's mother when she was pregnant, hadn't even known he had a son until the boy was nearly one and he had returned to Scotland for a visit. Despite his lack of a father figure, if the scene before him was an indicator, Bill was sure Will would be an excellent father.

"You can sit, Papa Turner," Elizabeth smiled tiredly. "You don't have to stand in the door."

Will retrieved one of the small pillows that lined the window seat and eased it behind his wife. "Actually, Father, we need your help."

"Aye? With what?" Bill sat with his elbows on his knees, leaning forward in his seat.

"Will, I'm fine," Elizabeth gently pushed her husband into his own chair before realizing what he'd said. "Yes, Will, with what?"

"I thought it might be best way to secure Barbossa his own ship. I know Davy Jones raised the _Pearl_ for Jack – could I do the same?"

Elizabeth looked surprised but didn't interrupt. Bill answered, "Aye. Wouldn't be too hard, I imagine. Which ship do you have in mind?"

"The _Endeavor_," Will said without hesitation. Elizabeth's surprise grew. He had really given this some thought.

"That sounds like Hector Barbossa. So you must be wonderin' how, William?"

Will nodded. "Aye."

"Same way as you transport yourself between vessels. You just do it."

"I don't have to return to where it sank?" he asked, with a thoughtful expression.

"Not even that, son."

"Good, then maybe you can do it tonight. And it gives us another ship to use in this plan of Jack's," Elizabeth yawned and frowned. "I don't know why I'm so tired, there's no reason for it!"

Both men wisely refrained from arguing with her.

* * *

"The chest!" Elizabeth sat bolt upright with a gasp. Trying to stand, she found herself tangled in the light blanket her husband had gently laid over her.

Will had finally convinced her to lie down and rest for a while. As promised, he sat across the room reading one of Jack's books. He had only been vaguely surprised to find his friend had a rather large library for a pirate. Upon hearing his wife wake he hurried toward her. "What's wrong?"

Shooing him away, Elizabeth got on her knees on the floor, ignoring her husband's protests. Reaching beneath the bunk, she shoved things aside until she found the dead man's chest. Pulling it out and holding it tightly, she turned to Will.

"Will, he'll know! Beckett will know! His brother will have told him all about the chest and the heart! They'll be searching for it again – it's not safe!" Her eyes grew wider, "Oh! He probably knows I've got it! And at the very least he thinks he can use me to get to you!"

Kneeling next to her, the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ reached out, "Elizabeth – "

"No! Will, promise me you won't do anything if he finds me! Promise! And here, take the key and your heart – you can keep them safer than I can."

When she tried to press the chest and its key into his arms, he pulled her close instead, holding her securely. "Elizabeth... Elizabeth breathe. Think, dearest – who knows we're married other than your crew, my crew and Jack's crew?"

She looked at him with eyes wide as saucers. "When we were on Tortuga, Barbossa told people I'm not 'Miss Swann' anymore. They know I'm 'Captain Turner'! And I'm sure Beckett will find out soon if he doesn't know already!"

Running a soothing hand over her hair he pointed out, "That doesn't mean he knows I replaced Jones."

"No!" she breathed a little more easily. "I warned them not to mention it. Pintel came close, but they didn't. I thought it would be best. Safest."

"Don't worry, love. Things may not go as we plan, but it will turn out right." Will took the key from her hand and placed it around her neck once more. "Back where it belongs," he murmured, kissing her hair.

Elizabeth let him cuddle her close for a bit longer before gently pulling away to return the chest to its hiding place. She sat back, still shivering.

"Why don't we see about getting Captain Barbossa his own ship?" he suggested, knowing she was still upset enough to make further rest impossible.

* * *

"Chasing the Pirate King around the entire bloody world is a waste of resources!" Theodore Groves muttered under his breath as soon as he had the door to his office closed. "She did the right thing, stupid man. Your brother was a right arse and got what he deserved! Murdering people like this is wrong and that's what it is – murder! Pillock."

"Tell us how you really feel, Lieutenant," Norrington smiled in amusement, stepping from the shadows.

Groves looked at him in a mixture of shock and horror. "Admiral? But… but… you're dead."

"And yet here I am."

The other's eyes grew wide, "You didn't agree to be a part of Jones' crew?"

"No, no," Norrington responded with a laugh. "Not at all. His successor's."

"Successor?"

"Come now, Theodore. You didn't think it was still Jones's ship?" Norrington sounded surprised.

Groves nodded thoughtfully. "It seemed odd that Jones and Sparrow would work together," he conceded. "Then again, Lord Cutler Beckett was a common enemy."

"To many of us."

"Indeed. So who is Captain of the _Flying Dutchman _now?"

Still unsure whether or not to trust the other, Norrington felt it best to air on the side of caution. "I am not at liberty to share."

"All right," Groves gave his former commanding officer a curious look but didn't press the matter.

The two men sat in silence for a moment before Groves spoke again. "So why are you serving on the _Dutchman_, James? You never struck me as one afraid of death."

"More like boredom, I suppose," Norrington gave a half-smile. "I didn't want to sit around in the afterlife doing nothing. The _Dutchman_'s true purpose is to care for the souls of those who die at sea. It sounded like a cause much worthier than the one I had been serving."

Groves nodded thoughtfully and silence fell before he asked, "Do you ever wonder how different things would be if we weren't Navy men?"

"You mean if we were civilians? Or if we had chosen the other side?" Norrington knew the answer but asked anyway.

"I know you were never as curious as I about pirates, James. But seeing what happened, what's still happening… I can't help but wonder if they're right in all this. And many other things. Did you ever hear the story behind Jack Sparrow?"

Norrington shook his head. He was surprisingly intrigued.

"I overhead bits and pieces of conversations between Beckett and Mercer. Apparently the only reason Sparrow was branded a pirate was because the man refused to transport slaves. His morals, and not the lack thereof, led to that life. He freed the poor souls and then was tortured, branded and his ship was fire-bombed. He nearly died.

"Beckett did that to at least two others while we served him. Not to mention all the basically good men and women, children even, who were hanged. I'm sure you'll disagree, but I'd rather be an outlaw and a pirate than keep working for people who do such things. With the way things have been going I'm sure to do something that will result in a court martial soon…" Groves trailed off.

Silence once again permeated the air before Norrington could respond. "I wouldn't disagree with you. I'm sure it's not common knowledge, but I died releasing Elizabeth Swann and the pirates of her crew. I chose their side as well. And I may be dead now, but I finally feel free. My conscience is clear."

Groves started at him in shock that slowly turned to horror. "Elizabeth Swann? Did you know the pirates made her their King? And Beckett is bound and determined to see her hang for his brother's death. She's in grave danger – the price on her head is astronomical. Is there any way you can help her again? It doesn't seem right she should die for fighting for freedom. And I'm convinced that's what they fought for that day."

"Are you sure that's what you want, Theodore?" Norrington asked quietly. When the other nodded, he smiled. "I can help her. And so can you."

"How? Tell me and I'll do what I can!" he vowed.

"That's actually why I'm here. Before I tell you anything though, I need your word as a sailor, a good man and most importantly as my friend that you will tell no one."

"Not a soul, James. I swear it."

"Good. Now, to start at the beginning, Elizabeth is no longer Elizabeth Swann. She married William Turner."

For a moment Groves thought Norrington was joking. "The blacksmith?"

"Pirate captain now. My captain, actually. And they were engaged previously."

Groves blinked dumbly. "The same William Turner that freed Sparrow twice, commandeered our ship and apparently now married your one-time fiancée is your captain? Forgive me James, but that's quite amusing."

Norrington gave him a sardonic look. "The irony is not lost on me. But Will has become more of a friend than a captain. And she's expecting their first child."

Groves sighed. "So she's safe, at least for now. Even Beckett wouldn't dare hang a pregnant woman."

"That may be true, but we – that is she and her crew, her husband and his crew, Jack Sparrow and his crew, Hector Barbossa, and I – were really rather hoping it not come to that. So Sparrow came up with a plan and your help would certainly make things easier."

Raising an eyebrow and suppressing a laugh, the other said, "You certainly are keeping strange company lately, James." He grew serious, "What can I do?"

Norrington explained the plan and the concerns that had been raised. Listening intently, Groves nodded along in agreement.

"So who serves on the _Venture_? Would anyone but you know Elizabeth? Or rather that it isn't Elizabeth?" Norrington asked.

"No, thank God. They're all new from England. Gillette and I were the only ones left after the fiasco a few months back and he's since returned. Sick of the pirate problem, he said. I'm sure that in the situation you're describing I'd be called upon to identify her. I can lie easily."

"Good man. Of course you realize you'll have to leave Port Royal and the Navy," Norrington cautioned.

"You chose a side and now so will I. Like I said, I'd rather be a pirate than work for men like Beckett any longer. Just make sure your friends know who I am and don't get too zealous… Though sailing with you again would be a nice change."

"It was a pleasure serving with you as well, my friend. I must go now."

"Fair winds and Godspeed. And thank you for answering one of my biggest questions."

"About death?"

"No," Groves smiled. "That Captain Jack Sparrow doesn't make things up as he goes along."


	9. Lessons and Legwork

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_. I do, however, work for Disney and I own Disney stock. Does that count?

**AN:** I apologize for taking so long in updating. I moved across the country this week. I'm still unpacking and getting settled in. Additionally, our Internet connection here in Florida is just awful. Please bear with me during this transition period.

Chapter 8: Lessons and Legwork

James Norrington reappeared on the _Flying Dutchman_ and was more than a little surprised to find Will there too. "Captain Turner…" he began, drawing the other's attention.

Will turned and smiled genuinely, "James! You're back – excellent. What did you find out?"

"The only man who serves on the _Venture_ that ever met Elizabeth is, in fact, Theodore Groves. He's first lieutenant now, and I found him cursing Beckett, his brother and their regime. As we'd hoped, he's more than willing to help. He'd be called on to identify Elizabeth should the situation arise." James could see that it was as if a large weight had been removed from Will's shoulders.

"Maybe this plan of Jack's will work…"

"It would seem that Captain Sparrow's usually do." As much as the quartermaster hated to admit it, he knew it was true.

Will nodded in agreement. "For now, Elizabeth and I have a plan of our own and we need your help again."

"Of course, Captain."

* * *

Hector Barbossa stood in the hold of the _Flying Dutchman_ feeling extremely uncomfortable, though he would never share that with his companions. He had never been aboard the ghost ship before and didn't really want to be there now. But Will Turner had been eager to show off his vessel and the whelp's enthusiasm made it difficult to refuse a tour.

_Mustn't think of the lad as a whelp any longer_… he thought, feigning interest in the conversation around him.

The situation was made more awkward by the fact that Will was soon called away to see to business elsewhere on the ship, leaving his father to conduct the guests around. As Barbossa had once ordered Bootstrap Bill tied to a cannon and dropped into the sea, which ultimately led to the man's debt to the _Dutchman_, the former felt uncomfortable around him. Jack Sparrow wasn't helping much. He seemed to delight in reminding the others of their past differences. Elizabeth tried vainly to keep the peace.

A thunderous noise that seemed to come from the sea itself drew all of their attention and the four hurried up to the deck. Little did Jack and Barbossa know Will had been quite busy while they were distracted by his wife and father. Under his orders, the crews of the _Pearl_ and the _Empress_ had moved their ships a safe distance away. As soon as that was accomplished, he warned the men aboard all three vessels to hold on and concentrated on retrieving the _Endeavor_ from the ocean's depths.

"William! What in the bloody hell happened?!" Jack demanded.

"What be that?" Barbossa asked, pointing out the ship floating off the _Dutchman's_ bow.

The Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea and the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean stared at the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ and the Pirate King in confusion and awe.

"That, Captain Barbossa, is your ship," Elizabeth informed him in a rather regal tone before dissolving into giggles unbefitting the Pirate King.

"We wanted to thank you," Will explained, slinking an arm around his wife's waist and pulling her toward him. "For all that you've done for us."

"And since you have yet to acquire a vessel," she continued. "We thought you'd like what used to be the _Endeavor_."

It took a moment for the shock to wear off enough that he could respond. Unable to put his gratitude into words and not wanting to seem weak he simply managed, "Aye, that be true."

They smiled in understanding and members of Will's crew readied a boat to take Barbossa to his new ship. Jack hadn't said a word, he just looked back and forth between the _Endeavor_, the_ Pearl_ and his friends.

"That was more for me onesie than for Hector, eh mates?" he asked quietly. "Insurance? A guarantee?"

Elizabeth hugged him, catching him by surprise. "I'd hoped you'd see it as a gift for you too!"

"I've got something else for you, Jack," Will turned toward his cabin.

Feeling a little suspicious, Jack asked, "What else's 'e done, Lizzie?"

"I don't know," she told him truthfully. "I knew you would have more coming, once we figured it out. We owe you so much, Jack. But we haven't discussed anything further, what with Beckett and all."

"Are you two coming?" Will asked, waiting for them to follow. When the three were inside, he closed the door behind him before taking his wife's hand. She didn't know about this and he had a feeling she might cry.

"It's on the table there, Jack. Under the cloth."

Jack slowly drew the dark material off the table and came face to face with a familiar sight. His friend had somehow managed to fix his broken sword, the very same weapon he had carried since becoming a pirate. He never got around to procuring a suitable replacement after that fateful day their lives had been changed. He had carried a cutlass when in Tortuga – it would have been foolish not to – but it was never meant as a permanent substitute.

"I thought you should have that back," Will said quietly. "It's not right that the Captain of the _Black Pearl_ go without."

He had guessed right – Elizabeth was crying softly. They watched as Jack examined the blade, slowly turning it over in his hands before almost reverently returning it to the sheath that hung empty from his belt. Without a word, Captain Jack Sparrow walked toward his friends and hugged them.

When he stepped back, moisture shone suspiciously in his dark eyes. "I do thank you both for everythin' – 'specially for bein' me friends. But not a word o' that to anyone, savvy?"

* * *

"Ladies, will you please shut it?!" A few days later Jack came up from below decks to find Scarlett and Giselle arguing. "Now, I promised to teach yeh a bit about sailin' an' the Court an' the like. But perhaps the most important thing yeh've got to learn is how to act like King Lizzie up there," he pointed to the forecastle from where Will and Elizabeth were watching them.

"If you're to be 'er, there are things you need to know. So between you watchin' 'er for a while and listenin' to me, you should be fine, savvy?" Jack paced back and forth in front of them, his hands clasped behind his back. "The art of impersonation takes years to learn. We only have a few days at most, so pay attention. 'Tis a fine line betwixt impersonation and caricature, as it were. For example, when young William there imitates me onesie, he goes too far and it becomes mere farce."

From where they sat listening to Jack's "Elizabeth Lessons", Will rolled his eyes and Elizabeth gave both men a curious look.

"When have you ever imitated Jack?" she asked her husband.

"During our first trip on the _Interceptor_, Gibbs was telling me Jack's story," Will explained. "I asked about his," he coughed, covering something that sounded suspiciously like 'drunken,' "…mannerisms by mimicking him slightly."

"An' you did a poor job of it, mate!" Jack called from below. "Well come on! Let's see it then – it'll be a good example of what not to do."

"No!"

"Please Will?" Elizabeth begged, stopping just short of actually batting her eyelashes at him.

Feeling ridiculous, Will obliged. He took a deep breath and turned, missing his wife's wink at Jack. Flailing his arms about, he ran around the deck yelling incoherently. Elizabeth nearly fell out of her chair she was laughing so hard. The rest of the crew stopped and stared. Those that could see from the _Dutchman_, the _Endeavor_ and the _Empress_ did likewise. No one had ever seen William Turner do something so strange.

"I don't know what yer talkin' about, Jack. Young Turner looks just like you!" Barbossa called from his ship.

Various others called out similar sentiments causing Jack to scowl and Will to laugh. "Well 's not about me or even William there, it's about her, savvy? So 'f we can all try and focus here." He pointedly ignored the snickers coming from the others who found it amusing Captain Jack Sparrow was trying to get anyone to focus. "Right then, the most 'mportant thing to remember 'bout 'Lizabeth is her attitude."

Elizabeth frowned slightly, "My what, Jack?"

"Attitude, luv, and you know it. 'S all about confidence," he made broad sweeping gestures as he spoke, commanding audiences from all four vessels. "You have to be sure 'nough 'bout yourself to demand the mos' notorious pirates in the world listen to your schemes. You have to be able to walk into a brawl at th' Faithful Bride and knock a man out wif his own bottle. You have to be able to set fire to the food, the shade an' even – " Jack shuddered, " – the rum an' know you'll come out fine."

The Pirate King fairly beamed at his description of her.

"Don' thank me just yet, dahrlin'," he cautioned. "Now, confidence is not somethin' the two of you 're lackin' in. 'S more about how you express it. Unlike you ladies, King Lizzie there 'as never slapped me onesie, she just gets even in rather… creative ways, eh?"

They all watched as Elizabeth's expression went from shock to indignation to anger to acceptance in a manner of seconds.

"I 'xpect she'll be getting me back for 'at one presently," Jack said in a conspiratorial tone to Scarlett and Giselle, grinning.

Jack's lessons continued throughout the afternoon. From their seats on the forecastle Will and Elizabeth periodically chimed in, often to correct something he had wrongly asserted. He covered everything he could think of that Scarlett and Giselle might need to portray the Pirate King. His more amusing instructions were on the art of fainting and the misuse of rum. When he was quite finished and had gone off in search of the drink claiming he had a headache, Elizabeth filled the other women in on the basics of her childhood. No one wanted any surprises that might ruin their carefully laid plans.

The letter had been sent to Lord Beckett and the East India Trading Company the day before. Not wanting to wait longer than they had to, Norrington delivered the message to Groves who would pass it along to his superiors.

All that was left was to commandeer a small fishing boat - Jack flat out refused to turn over control of the _Pearl_ even temporarily - and sail to the designated meeting place. The note communicated that the meeting would occur only if the East India Trading Company arrived at a specific time and location. It also demanded the _Venture_ arrive alone. No one actually believed Lord Beckett would abide by their stipulations, but it was a start.

The _Pearl_, the _Endeavor_, the _Empress _and the _Dutchman_ would be waiting in a hidden cove on the other side of the island. Cotton's parrot would serve as a messenger between the two groups. He, Marty, Murtogg and Mullroy would wait aboard their stolen vessel, ostensibly holding "Elizabeth" hostage. In reality Giselle would be there willingly, discreetly armed and ready to fight. She and Scarlett had come up with some crude padding to make themselves appear pregnant and from a distance it was difficult for everyone except Will and Jack to tell which of the three women was the real Pirate King.

Scarlett would be aboard the _Empress_. It was decided that it would be the first ship to leave the relative safety of their hiding place to challenge Beckett. Hopefully, the East India Trading Company would believe that one of the two "Elizabeths" was the true one. The real Pirate King agreed to remain with her husband, something that allowed literally everyone involved to breathe easier. She wouldn't be completely out of danger, but she would be as safe as possible.

* * *

Lieutenant Theodore Groves marched purposefully down the stone corridor towards Lord Caddock Beckett's office, Jack Sparrow's ghost-written missive in hand. Norrington had brought it earlier that morning and the two men had had fun trying to come up with an explanation as to how it arrived. Eventually they landed on a stranger approaching the Lieutenant in the street, handing it to him and disappearing. This seemed much more believable than the other stories they'd thought up. Most of the previous drafts included sea turtles or some strange mythological creature. They attributed this to spending far too much time listening to stories of one Captain Jack Sparrow.

Mentally bracing himself, Groves knocked on the heavy wooden door.

"Enter!" Beckett's voice grated over his nerves.

Resisting the urge to scowl or wince, Groves obeyed the curt order. "Lord Beckett," he said in greeting. The polite bow of his head went utterly unnoticed by the surprisingly tall and handsome man behind the large desk. Caddock Beckett looked very little like his brother Cutler.

"Ah, Lieutenant. I wasn't aware we had a meeting scheduled for today," Beckett spoke without looking up.

"We don't, sir. But I have something I thought might interest you. While walking this morning I was accosted by a rather filthy looking man who pressed this letter into my hand. I thought you should read it."

Groves stepped forward and held out the note. Beckett took it with a quizzical, almost warning look in his eye before reading it silently.

"Ready the fleet, Lieutenant!" he ordered with a maniacal grin. "My brother shall be avenged forthwith."

"With all due respect, Lord Beckett, what of the pirate threats to Saint Lucia, Antigua and Trinidad? Surely we aren't going to leave them unprotected. And that shipment for Europe is ready. If we postpone it, the entire shipping schedule will be affected. Are we to disrupt the entire workings of the East India Trading Company for that woman?" Groves shuddered inwardly at referring to Elizabeth as such.

"Again, I mean no disrespect at all, Lord Beckett, and clearly avenging your brother, may he be at peace…"

_Or rather rotting in death!_

"…but you've finally managed to return the company to its former glory in his name. It has already taken months! Wouldn't your brother, may he be at rest, want you to remember the company he loved so well first? I've seen these scoundrels fight and I am confident we can take them by surprise by thinking and acting as they would, gruesome as that sounds, sir. That way we can accomplish both goals – allowing the company to thrive and addressing the pirate threat."

Beckett gave him a shrewd look before speaking. "Go on."

"We have two ships right here in Port Royal that we can spare. If we take only the _Venture_ and the _Enterprise _and leave immediately we can take the pirate scum by surprise. The longer we take the longer they have to prepare some ambush. Given the civilized nature of our organization and that we take the proper amount of time to ready ourselves for undertakings they won't expect us to leave today.

"I served your brother, Lord Beckett. I had the great and terrible misfortune of watching such an honest and noble man…" _Heinous lying arse… _"...murdered at the hands of the scourge of the Caribbean." …_face just punishment meted out by those far more righteous than either of you! _"Of course, as his brother, your feelings are far stronger. But believe me when I say I'd like nothing better than to see righted the wrongs committed that day." _And that's God-honest truth, just not the way you'll interpret it._

* * *

"William!" Jack sauntered toward him, empty rum bottle in hand. The sun was setting on the day of "Elizabeth lessons" and Will was waiting for his wife to finish speaking with her decoys. Though they had been working all day, there was something fundamentally wrong with the way Scarlett and Giselle acted. It was a dead give away to anyone who knew anything about Elizabeth and had everyone vexed. "Been meaning to ask you, mate. Have you noticed?" Jack continued.

Will looked at him with a frown, unsure if this was another of Jack's trick questions.

"This time there is something to be noticed," Jack added in a martyred tone.

"What, Jack? What should I have noticed?"

"Just an interesting bit o' information, is all. A trifle, really, but quite illuminatin', as it were."

Will waited patiently for his friend to finish and get to the point.

"So you haven't noticed then? Ah well, not everyone can be as sharp as me onesie. 'S your scar there, mate. Shaped a bit like an 'E', init? Ironic, eh?." Jack said nothing else, he just continued on his way leaving a shocked and now thoughtful Will in his wake. He passed Elizabeth who was coming up from where she had been talking with Scarlett and Giselle.

She grinned at him, recognizing his determined expression. Jack was on a mission, probably seeking out more rum. Pausing, she watched him hurry below the deck and laughed softly to herself before turning back toward Will. It was then that she realized something was wrong.

"Will? What is it? Do you need to go again?"

Hearing Elizabeth's concerned voice, Will snapped out of his reverie and turned toward her, his expression softening. "No, darling. Jack just made me think."

"Jack made you think?" she chuckled skeptically. "I'm sorry, that's not fair to him, but it sound funny."

Will gave her an indulgent smile.

Regaining her composure, she asked in mock seriousness, "What did he tell you, Will?"

"When you look at me, Elizabeth, what do you see?"

Her eyes widened in surprise at his question and then narrowed in anger directed at Jack. What had he said to her beloved husband?

"That's not what I meant," he hurried to add before muttering to himself, "I've been spending too much time with Jack – can't just ask the question."

She grinned in amusement listening to Will talk to himself.

"Elizabeth, is it just Jack making me see things, or does this –" he rubbed a hand over his scarred chest. "– look like an 'E?'"

As she examined him, her smile faded. Hesitantly, she reached out and traced the angry red scar gently with her fingertips. "A little," she managed in a choked whisper. Guilt overwhelmed her – it was her fault this had happened. Squeezing her eyes closed against the tears that welled up made the situation worse. Each and every sacrifice he had ever made for her flashed before them and the tears leaked past her lashes.

Will brushed them away, pulling her into his embrace. "That wasn't meant to make you cry, beloved. I like that it looks like an 'E.' It's a physical reminder that my heart belongs to you."

"You've done so much for me," came her muffled voice. "What have I done for you? Nothing."

"That's not true, Elizabeth – you know that's not true. We're a team; we do things together and we also do things for each other. Don't think otherwise."

"Oi! Your highness!" Jack yelled from the steps behind her. He had overheard their exchange and now felt guilty for upsetting her. "Tell me: are you or are you not carryin' his child?"

Though Will understood immediately and flashed him a grateful smile over her head, Elizabeth turned and frowned through her tears for a few moments before realizing what Jack was doing. He was trying to prove her wrong. Unconsciously, her hand came up to rest on her swollen abdomen. "That's a ridiculous question, Jack. Of course I am."

"Did you or did you not break out of prison to chase after 'im?"

"Yes."

"An' do you or do you not love him?"

Elizabeth nodded, dropping her gaze to the deck. "Obviously."

"Then it's settled. Now I've got to find Scarlett an' Giselle."

Will looked both pleased and confused. "Why, Jack?"

He shrugged, "Figured out what's missing 's all."

"And what's that, Jack?" Elizabeth's voice sounded very small.

"You're defined by your love, dahrlin'. For freedom, for others, an' 'specially for Will. Same wif him. That's why 's all wrong. Wifout that drivin' you both, nothin's right. They've got to know an' try t' imitate it. Elseways 'twon't work," Jack headed off, leaving them alone again.

It had been a very long and somewhat trying day and Will could tell his wife was dragging again. Without words, he picked her up and carried her below to her cabin. The day after Jack had revealed his grand scheme to finally defeat the East India Trading Company, she had insisted he take back the captain's cabin. She had been feeling guilty putting him out and so wouldn't listen to his arguments as she moved back into the small room below decks where she'd stayed in the past.

Will and Elizabeth had discussed the possibility of her moving back to the _Empress_, but he preferred she remain on the _Pearl. _He felt better knowing she was safe with their friend should anything occur while he was away, so she would be aboard the dark ship at least until they had sorted out the East India Trading Company business.

They were soon shut away from the world and entwined in each other's arms once more.

"You saved my life when I was ten. You were my friend when I had no one else. You came to see me often, ignoring society and your father," he whispered in her ear.

Elizabeth turned her face toward his to peer into his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you remember all the things you've done for me," he replied simply. "When I was fifteen and had that fever, you snuck out to bring me soup."

She snorted. "My so-called soup made you sicker."

"It's the thought behind it, beloved. The very fact that you tried made my spirits soar. You agreed to marry James to ensure my safety. You ignored the _Pearl's_ crew on the Isla de Muerta to rescue me again. You joined me in opposing the Royal Navy to save Jack, thereby saving me."

"Will…"

He placed a finger over her lips. "It's true, Elizabeth. If you hadn't joined me they would have hanged us both. You broke your engagement to be with me. You agreed to be my wife, even though it meant changing every aspect of your lifestyle even before all this," he gestured vaguely around the small cabin.

"You had faith in me when no one else did. You broke out of prison to find me. You made sure I was safe on Isla Cruces when Jack knocked me out. You trusted my plan with the Kraken. You figured out how to save us all then. You couldn't keep up the façade in Singapore when you thought it would mean Sao Feng would kill me. You panicked when I fell after we flipped the _Pearl. _Your first glance whenever we narrowly escaped was to reassure yourself I was alright. You didn't hold it against me when I mutinied. You saved us with the East India Trading Company. You not only condone what I did to save my father, you argued with him in favor of it. You married me. You're having my child.

"And aside from all of these huge things, you do so many little things for me everyday, Elizabeth. You give me hope when I have none. You keep me going when all I want to do is give in. You are my world. Never doubt that or yourself, please?"

He watched silently as her emotions played over her face. She looked like she was making a genuine effort to listen to what he had said rather than ignoring it. After a long moment, she agreed. "You're my world too, Will. Well, most of my world now," she ran a hand over her middle and yawned.

"Go to sleep now, sweetheart. I'll be here when you wake."

She closed her eyes obediently and snuggled closer before a thought occurred. "You know you promise that every night, Will, but you shouldn't. What if you're called?"

He had expected this question at some point and so already had an answer. "Then I will wake you before I leave and do so reluctantly."

* * *

The next morning the four ships sailed toward Hispaniola, looking for a small port. They needed to procure a fishing boat for their ruse. Leaving the commandeering up to Captains Sparrow and Barbossa, who he believed were having far too much fun with the matter, James Norrington returned to the East India Trading Company offices in Port Royal. He soon learned that Lord Caddock Beckett and First Lieutenant Theodore Groves had already sailed, headed toward an undisclosed location.

This was good. Groves had successfully talked Beckett into leaving sooner rather than later. But Norrington needed to know more. Conscious of the fact that Groves was now aboard a ship, he was very careful as he transported himself to visit their spy.

As luck would have it, Groves was already in his quarters. He was seated behind a ridiculous looking desk, his booted feet propped up on one corner. Staring out the window, he missed the arrival of his one-time commander.

"Comfortable, Theodore?" Norrington asked quietly, smiling as the other man jumped in surprise.

"James! Could you please refrain from that?" Groves swung his feet to the floor and sat up properly.

Taking a seat in the corner so he would be obscured from view long enough to disappear should another enter the small cabin, James got down to business, keeping his voice low. "So how many ships are we looking at here?"

"Two. The _Enterprise _is with us as well," Groves sounded apologetic.

"Excellent!" Norrington's response surprised the other. "We were expecting upwards of six," he explained.

"Six? The letter said one! I'm a little lost, James."

"Come now, Theodore – I thought you were smarter than that. Did you really think Jack Sparrow would believe the East India Trading Company would honor requests made by pirates? He asked for one because he thought it would sound more realistic coming from defectors."

Groves looked both thoughtful and embarrassed. "Oh, of course. So you're prepared then?"

"Quite adequately. The others are currently procuring the final necessary vessel."

"Didn't want to help commandeer a ship? But it would be so ironic!"

Norrington rolled his eyes. "Be that as it may, how long do you suppose before you reach the rendezvous point?"

"I'd say we'll arrive around this time tomorrow. Unless you need me to stall, in which case it would be later."

"That's perfect, actually."

The two men fell silent for a moment. "What will be done with the rest of the crews?" Groves asked sounding subdued. He disliked the company, but didn't want fairly innocent men to die.

Neither did Norrington. "I'm not sure. I do hope that if Will and Elizabeth have their way, no one will die unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Good. You'd better get back to them then and ensure you're ready for us."

"Can you work for Beckett for another day?" Norrington teased.

"I think I can manage twenty four more hours as a double agent."

* * *

"Ah! Norry!" Jack crooned when James Norrington appeared on the deck of the _Black Pearl_. "An' how are they over at the," he made a face, "East India Trading Company?"

Norrington rolled his eyes, "Captain Sparrow, would you please refrain from calling me that?"

Will and Elizabeth both gave Jack pointed looks and he gave a martyred sigh, "'Lright then… Mr. Norrington, how are they over at the," he made the same face, "East India Trading Company?"

"Yes, what did you find out, James?" Will inquired.

"By arguing that the element of surprise would be on their side if they left right away rather than waiting to reorganize and launch a major attack, Groves was able to convince Beckett that two ships would suffice. They're sailing on the _Venture_ and the _Enterprise_. According to Groves, we've approximately one day before they arrive at the rendezvous."

"Two ships? That's all?" Elizabeth frowned. It didn't sound like the East India Trading Company to do anything half way.

He nodded, "From what I overheard at the company offices, they think Beckett has gone a bit mad over this whole debacle. He's quite fixated on.." he paused, trying to determine what word would be best. "…revenge."

"So my death?" she asked with a rueful, knowing smile.

"Yes. Was an appropriate ship procured?" Norrington looked uncomfortable with both Elizabeth's words and the idea of stealing a ship.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Do none of yeh know? It's commandeer – nautical term! You procure provisions. You commandeer a ship. An' yes, we did. 'S right over there."

"That's a fishing boat," James raised an eyebrow.

"Quite appropriate for a crew wot's abandoned their captain," Jack argued. "Don't think I haven't thought this through, mate."

Will and Elizabeth watched the interaction between their friends in amusement.

"I never thought I'd see Jack and James fighting on the same side," Will confided quietly.

Elizabeth nodded, "Even when James was a part of the _Pearl's _crew he wasn't."

"Perish the thought, Elizabeth! I only had to swab the decks and haul equipment and perform any number of other menial tasks set to the newest crew members," James grinned. "And despite everything, I do believe I enjoyed myself more in those few weeks than I ever did working for either the Royal Navy or the East India Trading Company."

"'S a pirate's life for you, eh Norrington?" Jack quipped with a grin. "Like Lizzie's song?"

"To be honest I would choose my position now. But yes, being a pirate was certainly preferable to naval life. I never in my life would have believed I would admit that!"

They all laughed a bit.

"No more 'short drop and sudden stop' James?" Elizabeth asked.

He shook his head, "Decidedly not! At least not for everyone and certainly not without a fair trial."

"Well spoke!" Jack agreed. "Fancy that – 'm agreein' wif you, mate."

"So it would seem, Captain Sparrow. I am wondering, however, if you agree with me in another matter?" James looked not only at Jack but at Will and Elizabeth as well. "If you all agree with me?"

"What is that, James?" Will questioned.

The _Dutchman's_ quartermaster cleared his throat awkwardly. "I know that the company demands all pirates be killed on sight during a battle, but are we to adhere to the same standards?"

"Absolutely not!" Elizabeth declared glaring at him. "How could you even begin to think we would condone that? That we don't recognize many of those sailors either had no choice in the matter or their other options were worse? And that they don't have any control over the company? How could you think we would act so monstrously? It would make us worse than what Beckett claims we are! It would make us as bad as him!"

Will pulled her to him, trying to calm her. "Breathe, dearest," he encouraged. "Getting worked up like that can't be good for the baby."

She struggled to comply, drawing in great shuddering breaths.

"She's right, yeh know," Jack was frowning. "We're not monsters. Not like that."

Norrington looked flabbergasted and horrified, "I didn't mean to imply that I thought you were. I just wondered what was to be done? I apologize – it came out wrong. I never meant to insult anyone."

"James, you still suffer from many of the prejudices I once had," Will said quietly, speaking over Elizabeth's head. "It took me a while to realize that pirates could be good men and good men pirates. The two are not necessarily mutually exclusive the way mainstream society thinks they are. In this situation, the crew members that survive will be taken prisoner and dropped on the nearest island. The ships will be destroyed. This is not a no quarter situation by any means, but it is a fight."

"Naturally," James nodded, pleased he hadn't been lying when he had reassured Groves but still perturbed with himself for upsetting Elizabeth. "I really didn't mean to insult or offend you."

"I know," Elizabeth replied, her voice muffled until she turned. "I know you didn't, James." No further explanations were necessary. They had all witnessed how emotional she could get over the smallest things and knew it was because of the baby.

She yawned then, causing her frown to return.

"I think it's about time we transferred to the _Dutchman_, Elizabeth," Will suggested.

"Alright. Let me just go get – "

"You're stayin' right here wif me, Lizzie," Jack interrupted with a grin. "Let the whelp get it since he's the reason you're so tired, eh?"

"He's not a whelp, Jack!" she protested tiredly.

"But I am going to get your bag. Please?" Will squeezed her hand and turned to leave. "I'll be right back."

James helped the _Pearl's_ crew ready and lower a longboat. Once Will returned he hurried to stow Elizabeth's things in the small craft before turning to watch her closely as she climbed down to join him. The look of concerned concentration on his face was mirrored on both James and Jack who watched from above.

"I'm not even going to argue this time," Elizabeth murmured as Will placed his hands on her waist to help. "I'm too tired and you're too anxious."


	10. Foreboding

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_. And my Disney stock is worth even less than it used to be. Fail.

**AN**: I really have no excuse. I've been working on other projects (crossover story, Twilight fiction, original stuff and... life). I've been busy. I've been procrastinating. I'm not so good with writing conflict, particularly battles. I'm not so good with the logistics of something. And unlike Captain Jack I fail miserably when I wing it. So I've been researching and pluging away. But if I'd waited until I knew everything, this would never be finished. So I'm hoping that if anyone is still reading this, he/she will forgive if logistically this makes no sense. Also, I apologize. Sword fights (which are a work in progress for the next chapter - I promise barring any major life tragedy you won't have to wait over a year for it) are repetitive when in writing. Sorry.

If you're reading, you've been waiting. I hope it doesn't suck too badly for you.

* * *

Chapter 9: Foreboding

Lord Caddock Beckett stood in his office on the East India Trading Company's new flagship the _Venture_. Though not nearly as grand or impressive as the _Endeavor,_ it assumed the role after the destruction of his brother's ship, much as Caddock took over after Cutler's death. That thought only caused him to shudder in both revulsion and anticipation. Revenge was at hand.

Cutler had relied on Mr. Mercer to complete many of his necessary though illegal jobs. Caddock did not have the luxury of such a loyal assistant so he had to rely on Mr. Ross and Mr. Quinn, two men hired for their shady pasts and willingness to act outside the law. It wasn't that Caddock didn't trust Groves. He just needed to be sure that Elizabeth Swann would die.

There were rumors that his brother's death rendered him mentally unstable, no doubt incited by his fervent need for revenge. Whispers in Port Royal indicated a general belief that he was grief-crazed and obsessed with the destruction of the former governor's daughter. Some accused him of going too far. Others argued he would destroy the entire East India Trading Company in his vendetta against her. It was for these reasons, as well as those Groves had offered, that he agreed to follow his First Lieutenant's plan.

Nevertheless, because of his paranoia he intended to supplement his forces. This offer of the Pirate King on a silver platter was simply too good to be true. Beckett assumed it was a trap, one he intended to foil by any means necessary. Defying company policy, he sent Ross out to hire mercenaries to help. Those ranking below him in the company hierarchy would have loved to use that to overthrow him, so it would be kept secret. Any soldier who couldn't keep the truth to himself would be executed, his death attributed to the battle that was sure to occur. Hopefully, the additional fighters would be enough to shift the balance of power back to the East India Trading Company. That solved one potential problem.

And yet there was another. Beckett knew through his spies that Davy Jones had been destroyed. He knew through survivors' reports that whoever now captained the _Flying Dutchman_ had assisted in the annihilation of the _Endeavor_. If the new captain was still aligned with Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann that would prove problematic. The solution, however, was a simple one.

Cutler told him about the ship's history before his death and Caddock intended to use that knowledge. On the off chance that the new captain was committed to his duty to ferry the souls of those who died at sea to their final resting place, he had made arrangements. Unbeknownst to the crew at large, Beckett sent Mr. Quinn and several of the pirate prisoners from Port Royal to the Cayman Islands – the direction opposite the rendezvous point. Quinn had orders to take the prisoners out into the harbor and execute them at dawn. These deaths at sea would, arguably, serve as a distraction for the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. It was a win-win situation and cost nothing.

A knock at his door drew his attention. Caddock turned, hands clasped behind his back and ordered, "Enter."

"Lord Beckett," Ross gave a small bow.

"Is it finished?" Beckett asked emotionlessly.

The other answered, "Not yet, but I'm sure it will be, milord. Just as ordered."

"Not that, you dolt. Were you successful in hiring the mercenaries?"

"Oh," the man shuffled his feet. "Yes, milord."

"And no one saw you?" Beckett pressed.

"Of course not, milord."

"Excellent. You may go."

The plan was in motion and things were coming to a head. In less than a day's time, Beckett anticipated he would have his revenge. He doubted that executing the Pirate King would end the problem of piracy in general, but the symbolic move would do him good. It would also send a message to any who dared cross the East India Trading Company that their actions would be met with death.

Chuckling as he prepared himself for bed that night, Caddock Beckett couldn't help but think his future looked very bright indeed.

* * *

Less than two hours after arriving on the _Flying Dutchman,_ Will stepped out of his cabin onto the deck. Elizabeth was sleeping, safely tucked into bed. He'd held her until she drifted off, the pair taking comfort in one another; knowing the next day would be difficult at best. Even after her eyes had closed and her breathing evened out, he held her.

But even being near his wife he couldn't shake the foreboding feeling that he had forgotten something important. They had a little under seventeen hours before the East India Trading Company would arrive at the designated rendezvous point. Onboard the _Pearl_, Jack was coaching Murtogg and Mullroy on what to say. They were potentially the weakest links in the plan if they allowed themselves to get distracted. Jack was wisely playing on their desire to help protect Elizabeth to get them to focus.

Pulling off his bandana, Will ran his fingers through his hair before retying it. Rubbing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, he racked his brain in a vain attempt to figure out what he had overlooked.

"What seems to be the problem, Captain?" Bill's deep voice carried easily to his son despite his quiet tone.

"I feel like I've overlooked something important," Will responded. "Something that should be obvious, but that eludes me when I try to determine what it is."

"Perhaps you're borrowing trouble," the first mate offered. "Between Elizabeth and the baby you do have every reason to be concerned about tomorrow's events."

Shaking his head, the captain sighed in frustration. "I can't lose either of them and I don't like this situation."

"You know they're safer here than anywhere. The only ship that could possibly outrun us is on our side," Bill reminded him.

Suddenly, it clicked. "_Lord Beckett's not about to give up the only ship wot can outrun the _Dutchman," Mercer had warned. Who knew what else Davy Jones had divulged about the ship? If the East India Trading Company knew about that, they might know all of its strengths. All of its weaknesses. Perhaps even its true purpose.

And if Caddock Beckett knew the _Dutchman_'s true purpose, he could exploit it.

"I have to get her off the ship," Will murmured, already headed for his cabin.

Bill looked bewildered, "Why, son?"

"If Beckett knows the _Dutchman's_ purpose, he'll use that to his advantage. Even assuming he doesn't know I'm captain now, he certainly heard that whoever is helped Jack destroy the _Endeavor_. He might guess that this ship will be involved tomorrow and have someone murdered at sea so we have to leave," Will explained in a rush before wrenching his door open.

He loathed the idea of waking Elizabeth, but saw no other way around his dilemma. If the _Dutchman_ was summoned, they would need to leave without delay in order to return as quickly as possible. With any luck, they could be gone and back before the battle began. If Elizabeth was onboard, they would have to wake her and wait for her to transfer, wasting precious time. As much as he hated it, it would be best to move her preemptively.

Will paused in the doorway before turning back to his father. "Do you suppose that if I carry her we could go without readying a boat?"

Thinking for a moment, his eyebrows drawn together in a frown of concentration, Bill finally answered, "I don't see why that wouldn't work since you can carry things that way. I suppose the only way to know for sure is to try. You could test the theory with someone else first."

Will shook his head. "I don't want to risk wasting more time than needed. Have the crew prepare to sail at a moment's notice. I want everything ready to go the instant I feel any inkling of a pull."

"Aye, Captain."

His orders issued, Will closed the door quietly and approached Elizabeth's sleeping form. Bending over her, he kissed her forehead. "Elizabeth," he whispered urgently. "Wake up, dearest."

Her eyelids fluttered open and she blinked to focus on his face. "What is it?"

"I have to get you off the _Dutchman_. If Beckett knows this ship's purpose, he may try to use that against us by causing me to be called. If you're onboard, we'll waste time transferring you. My father and James are readying the ship as we speak as a precaution. We'll be able to leave straight away."

Elizabeth nodded in understanding. "Take me to the _Endeavor_," she requested, pushing herself up. "They'd expect me to be on my ship or Jack's_._"

Nodding at the wisdom of her choice, Will turned to grab her clothes and baldric. He set the weapons down beside her on the bed and knelt to help her put on her boots. She pulled on a loose linen shirt over her chemise. Knowing she was potentially going to be fighting the next day, Elizabeth decided to wear trousers rather than a dress. While she had learned to fence wearing gowns befitting her social station, it was decidedly easier to move without them, especially considering she now waddled a bit.

"I'm going to carry you. Hopefully we'll just be able to materialize like I can alone so we don't have to worry about a boat," Will explained, standing and helping her to her feet. With one arm at her back and one behind her knees, he swept her into his arms. Elizabeth rested one hand on his shoulder and reached for her sword with the other. "Ready, beloved?"

"Yes," she responded, slightly nervous over the idea of disappearing and reappearing elsewhere.

"Close your eyes," he instructed softly, understanding her discomfort. "It helps."

In an instant, Will stood on the deck of the _Endeavor_, cradling Elizabeth carefully. Noticing their sudden arrival, Barbossa joined them in concern.

"What brings ye here?" he questioned without preamble.

Will set Elizabeth on her feet beside him as they outlined the situation.

"So I was hoping to stay here, if that's alright," Elizabeth finished.

Barbossa nodded, "Seems quite prudent." He walked away, leaving Will and Elizabeth alone on the deck. They had goodbyes to say and he could wait for further explanations.

"Do you really think you'll have to go?" Elizabeth asked quietly. Her tone was curious rather than nervous.

Will shook his head and reached out to caress her cheek. "I don't know, dearest. I have a sinking feeling that something is going to happen soon and I don't believe it's related to the battle. With our luck I will have to leave you."

Elizabeth examined him closely, struck by the fearful apprehension in his eyes. She rarely saw such an expression; Will always tried his best to be strong for her. It was her turn to do the same for him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she hugged him as closely as possible with her growing belly in the way. His arms came up to hold her as well and she rested her head on his chest. Slowly but surely, she could feel his tension begin to dissipate.

"Whatever happens, we will get through this, Will. I have faith in us."

His eyes squeezed shut, he kissed the top of her head. "I can't lose either of you."

"We can't lose you either. Let's try not to think that way. I know it would be pointless to tell you not to worry, but try? For me?"

There was a long silence. "Please, Elizabeth. Please promise me something," Will's voice was shaking as he tried to control himself. The only other time in his life he could remember feeling this frightened was before his mother had died. That thought did nothing to comfort him, it only served to make the feelings more intense and the situation worse.

"Anything," Elizabeth kept her voice soft and soothing as she rubbed his back and played with his hair. Those two actions normally calmed them both.

"I know it goes against everything in you and in any other situation I wouldn't dream of asking, but please… Please, stay out of the fight tomorrow. I can't shake this fear that something awful will happen if you don't. Please do everything you can to stay alive, even if it means letting them take you. I'll find some way to get you back, I swear it. Just stay alive."

Though she wanted to argue that it would make more sense for her to die at sea, Elizabeth merely nodded. For the sake of their child, she would remain hidden. "I promise. I will do whatever is necessary to stay safe."

She felt Will exhale heavily. When he finally spoke again, he was more collected and clearly trying to put on that brave face for her. "I'll hold you to that, beloved. We have an accord now. Wouldn't want to break the Code would you, your highness?"

"You don't have to do that, Will," she said quietly.

"Do what?" he took her hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss.

"You don't have to put up the façade. You can be frightened around me. I can handle it. We're partners in this, remember? And there's no one else around."

He hesitated for a moment, "Later? I promise. I swear to you we'll talk later. Right now we have to be focused."

"Then, again, we have an accord. I'll hold you to that, Captain Turner. You may not technically be part of the Brethren, but how would it look for the husband of the Pirate King to ignore the Code?" she fed his words back and got the expected chuckle out of him.

"Thank you for tha –" he suddenly broke off, his head jerking up.

"I'll be safe. You be thorough but hurry back," Elizabeth kissed his cheek and pushed him away gently. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Will spared one final moment to kiss her goodbye properly. He didn't even take the time to remind her to 'keep a weather eye on the horizon' as he normally did before dematerializing. The _Dutchman_ was already moving and soon disappeared altogether beneath the waves.

* * *

From the _Black Pearl'_s hold Captain Jack Sparrow heard the _Flying Dutchman_'s departure. He hurried up to the deck, looking around.

"I'm over here, Jack," Elizabeth called from the deck of the _Endeavor_. "Will had to leave."

"I see 'at." Taking hold of a rope, Jack swung himself over to her side. Barbossa was there as well, ready to discuss any changes they might need to make in their plan.

"Will was concerned that Beckett might know the _Dutchman's_ purpose and try to exploit it. Either he was correct or his having to leave is a large coincidence," she explained.

Jack nodded gravely, "He's probably right, 'Lizabeth. We may've underestimated the East India Trading Company an' its commander in 'at."

"So do you think he knows it's all a ruse?" Elizabeth raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

Barbossa answered, "'Twould be a surprise if he didn't at least guess."

"But I doubt he knows 'bout Scarlett an' Giselle. Or that there're so many o' us," Jack added, trying to ease her mind. "I think 's smart for yeh to stay here. Least 'spected an' what not."

"That's what we thought," she agreed. "What will happen now? What does this change?"

Jack waved off her concern. "Don't worry yer little head, Lizzie. Even wiftout William things'll be fine, as it were. We half expected 'im to be gone either way. This changes little."

"I'm not worried, Jack. At least not any more than I was."

"Good. You're still goin' to behave an' stay out o' the way, eh?"

He did not expect her earnest nod before she explained, "I promised Will."

"Right. 'Ave we forgotten anything else then?"

After careful consideration, Barbossa shook his head, "I think not."

"Should probably try an' sleep, Lizzie…" Jack suggested.

Barbossa agreed. Gently but firmly taking her elbow, he escorted Elizabeth to the officers' quarters. "Try to sleep now, lass," he advised in a quiet tone. "Be seein' yeh at first light."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement before closing the door behind her.

"There be trouble ahead, Jack, mark me words."

"I know, mate. But, trouble's me middle name…" Jack responded lightheartedly.

With a shake of his head, Barbossa continued, "The battle won't be easily won. We're outnumbered, even if Beckett didn't make alternative arrangements."

"An' what's the chance o' that? You know 's well as me onesie he's bound to have a few tricks up his sleeve. Not that we don't; I just hope it's enough. Well, I'll just be gettin' to me ship then an' preparin' the lot of 'em for battle, as it were," Jack asserted before leaving as abruptly as Will had.

* * *

Having briefed his crew about the changes in their plan, Jack settled into his cabin for the night. He kicked off his boots and propped his feet up on the corner of his desk, pondering the sea through the window and swirling the remaining rum around his nearly empty bottle. He set the bottle down on the desk with a heavy thud and took up his quill.

**_Captain's Log_**

_**On the eve of battle we suddenly find ourselves without the Dutchman. William must be right ****-**** Beckett must know more than we anticipated, as it were. Despite this minor setback we shall proceed with the plan**** - slightly modified of course - but the overall scheme nonetheless. If all else fails we'll just have to think on our feet then, won't we****?**** Never failed me onesie before… **_

_**I've prepared the lads as best I can. The newest o' the crew are hopeless as ever, but they know well enough to keep quiet. At least they'd better.**** Of course Masters Murtogg and Mullroy have the combined sense of a bilge rat. The others will help keep them in line. And bein' Navy men they're theoretically good in a fight. But will it be enough?**_

_**Lizzie is worried, though she won't admit it. I've never seen it before – probably has to do wif the little one. William is just as concerned, I would imagine. Probably more so now that he's gone. There's no need. ****U****ncle ****J****ack won't let anything to happen to baby Turner. You can count on that.**_

_**Captain ****J****ack ****S****parrow**_

* * *

For the second time that night, Elizabeth prepared herself for bed. Her nerves were shot, the pregnancy making it more difficult than ever to handle stress. She did not believe she would be able to sleep that night as fear and adrenaline pumped through her veins.

Her one minor solace during Will's absence had been writing. It had not relieved all of her emotions, but it had often been the only way she could calm herself enough to sleep. Perhaps it would help now. Thankful that her logbook was fortuitously tucked inside her coat pocket, she pulled it out, found a quill and some ink and began to write.

_Captain's Log_

_Will nothing ever go according to plan? Is this why Jack insists on acting spontaneously? All of our careful preparations are for naught – Will has been summoned and with him go James, his father, and the rest of his crew. This tips the balance of power in favour of the East India Trading Company, even assuming they don't have more soldiers than reported. But I'm certain they will have more men with them. Perhaps less skilled than ours, but more numerous just the same._

_It may mean nothing. Will may return in time. But in my heart I feel he will not. There is an impending sense of doom and I fear I will not make it through tomorrow's battle. Were it just me, that would mean nothing but binding myself to the_ Dutchman _as Will is bound. But my child… Will's child… Our child… He deserves better. She deserves life._

_So I will honour my promise to Will and to our baby. I will keep him safe, no matter the cost. If I have to barter my own life for hers, so be it. I know Will will find a way to save him even if I am gone. I will do what I can, but I feel the situation is approaching hopeless. Is this my last night on this earth? Tomorrow will I be reunited with my parents on the Other Side? What will become of my child?_

_I know not the answers or what tomorrow will bring. I must have faith in my friends, in Will and in myself. Above all else, we must not allow Beckett to win._

_Captain Elizabeth Turner_

* * *

Aboard the _Dutchman_ as it made its way toward the Cayman Islands, Will faced a similar problem. Unable to coax any more speed from his ship, he found himself pacing the deck. The crew was on edge, concerned over their situation.

Out of respect for them – after all, none of this was their faults and they were doing their bests – Will retreated to his cabin rather than risk snapping at anyone. Putting pen to paper had helped somewhat before he was reunited with Elizabeth. And so he resorted to that again.

**Captain's Log**

**Again I have had to leave my Elizabeth at the worst possible time. She is in danger, her life and the life of our child threatened by a lunatic; a madman Hell-bent on revenge. But my duty demands I abandon her in her time of need. I have come to loathe that word; duty.**

**I fear Caddock Beckett knows too much. I believe he is behind these deaths that have summoned me in an attempt to rid himself of the Dutchman as a threat. If he knows that, what else does he know? How will he attempt to exploit it?**

**Thankfully, we have never made such good time. The entire crew is well aware of the situation and actively seeking ways to speed our progress and return me to Elizabeth's side and it seems the sea is cooperating. Naturally, James and my father are leading the efforts. Between this and the earlier preparations neither has slept for days. It's a good thing they no longer require rest. Ironically they are insisting I attempt it, as if it wasn't my wife and child in danger. Yet I understand. They merely want me as prepared as possible for when we do return.**

**I have the utmost faith in my love and our friends, but desire to be there for my own peace of mind. If anyone could care for and protect herself it is my Elizabeth. That does not change the fact that I wish to have the chance to care for and protect her just the same. That she ever allows me to do so is nothing short of a miracle. It is a blessing and an honour to be called her husband. If only my duty to her overrode all others as it rightfully should.**

**Captain Will Turner**

* * *

"Captain!" Norrington's clear and commanding voice echoed through the silence of the grey pre-dawn.

Nearly instantly, Will appeared on deck, "Mr. Norrington?"

"There's no one here, sir. At least no one in need of our services," James explained in a concerned tone.

With a frown, Will examined the area carefully. He sensed no dead or dying souls in the area, but still felt his presence was necessary.

"We were summoned here," he stated slowly. "Though come to think of it is was not the usual feeling."

"What do you suppose…?" James wondered. He trusted his captain enough not to question his judgment, but was still curious. If Will said they were meant to be there then they were, whether any of them understood it or not.

"It must be Calypso," Will's response was still slow as he worked things out in his head. "I'll bet she can't interfere directly and this is her way of aiding us once more."

As the sun peeked over the horizon, a shot rang out off the port side of the ship followed by a loud splash. Before James and Will could even reach the rail to see what was happening, another shot and a another splash pierced the dreary dawn. The crew did not have to wait for orders; the ship was already moving to intercept the newly deceased.

The men they picked up were brothers who had sailed under another later convicted of piracy. They had not known, but of course the mere association with the pirate was enough to condemn them to the same fate. The manner of their execution, however, was obviously unique. After hearing their explanations, Will was convinced that his suspicions had been correct. This had been a ploy by Beckett to draw the _Dutchman_ from the fight.

Without further ado, Will made his offer. "Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger?" he asked them both in turn. "Would you like to join the crew?"

"Is it true what they say? Were you involved in the fight against th' comp'ny?" the younger demanded before giving an answer.

"Aye," Will nodded.

"An' are you gonna keep fightin' 'em?" the older pressed.

Will swallowed hard. "As soon as we settle you or you join the crew we will be rejoining Captain Jack Sparrow in his fight to end Lord Beckett's regime."

"Count us in then," the brothers agreed together with matching grim smiles.

Feeling slightly relieved that he would not have to sail all the way to Fiddler's Green before returning to Elizabeth, Will ordered the _Dutchman_ to return. He prayed to whatever gods or goddesses were listening that they would make it in time.

* * *

"Lieutenant Groves!" Beckett called as he stepped out onto the deck.

Groves snapped to attention, "Lord Beckett?"

"Unfortunate as it is, given that you are familiar with the target, I must ask you to identify her when she is presented."

"Of course, sir."

"Signal the _Enterprise_ to remain here until otherwise ordered," Beckett finished before turning on his heel and retreating to his office once more. Groves barely kept himself from shaking his head.

The _Venture_ was fast approaching the designated meeting spot and a small craft was visible in the distance. At a sharp command the deck burst into organized chaos as crewmen scurried to notify the _Enterprise_ to wait for instructions. Groves surveyed the scene, carefully considering the coming battle and mentally preparing to fight to the last. A grave sense of doom settled over him in a way he'd never before experienced.

The impressive battleship dwarfed the small fishing boat even from a distance. There were five sailors on the main deck and one at the wheel. Sitting in the center with her head bowed and hands bound was the Pirate King.

Groves found himself feeling horrified and slightly ill. After the way James had spoken, he was sure the others would not unnecessarily endanger Elizabeth Swann Turner. But to offer her up as bait… that seemed to Groves to be the very definition of insanely unnecessary.

_Then again, this is Captain Jack Sparrow_, he reminded himself. _Things are probably not what they seem… God I hope that isn't Miss Sw – Captain Turner._

The _Venture _dropped anchor and soldiers were dispatched to the tiny vessel to take custody of the Pirate King. Groves stood beside Lord Beckett, patiently waiting their return. The deserters boarded one by one, unarmed and docile. In sharp contrast, the Pirate King struggled as she was hauled aboard and dumped unceremoniously on the _Venture_'s deck. The East India Trading Company men surrounded her, weapons drawn. But none seemed willing to get too close to the prisoner.

"Is it she?" Beckett demanded, a maniacal glint in his eye.

Groves approached her slowly, trying to make it look as though his task was distasteful. After a moment, he covered the distance between them and made a show of sneering.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Pirate King," he mocked. "Not so proud now, are you?"

"Tell him the truth," the woman hissed nearly inaudibly. Her head was bowed and her hair obscured her face so no one else knew she'd said a word. "Tell him it's a ruse."

"What are you playing at?" Groves asked under his breath. Her instructions seemed completely illogical.

"Trust Jack. Tell him… _now_," she ordered.

Taking a deep breath to settle his nerves, Groves turned away from the imposter king. "It's not her, sir," he responded. "I don't know who this is, but it is not Elizabeth Swann."


End file.
